Another Change of Souls
by Hikaru3
Summary: Heero and Trowa switch bodies but don't tell anyone. Quatra finds out and decides to have a little fun. (basically, making T and H 's lives more difficult. Fun for Q but...)
1. Default Chapter Title

Another change of Souls  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing. Characters not mine. Don't sue. No money.etc.  
  
  
  
Warning: contains yaoi, but you should know that by now. if not, why are you here?  
*.....* signifies actions  
"......" talking [.....] are translations of Japanese words  
italics thinking  
  
  
On with the show! ^_^  
  
  
A huge Coca Cola truck is driving down the road at night. There are two people in the front. One has very long bangs covering half his face. He is wearing a black turtleneck and leaning against the window. The driver, slightly smaller, is wearing a green tanktop with an unruly, yet very stylish mop of moss green hair covering his brow. The pilot with the bangs looks over to his companion. Numerous scrapes and bruises cover his body, but nothing too serious. There is no emotion on either boy's faces. Their eyes cold as ice. "Heero, let me drive the rest of the way." said the boy with the bangs, completely monotone.   
"Ah."   
  
~~flashback~~  
  
"Heero. Hayaku!" a tall figure dressed in an OZ uniform whispered. [hurry]  
  
"...... Ninmu Kanryo." [misssion accomplished]  
  
The two dash out of the room. A shower of bullets rain on them but fortunately none found their mark. Explosions rock the compound as two rush though the corridors.   
  
"Trowa. Kochi de." [over here] They rush down the stairs and reach ground level without anyone noticing. As the two pilots lift off in their gundams, Heavy Arms and Wing, the entire complex blows to smitherines. It seems like a clean getaway, but an army of Leo's were already waiting for them overhead. But OZ's MS were no match for the gundams, and soon all that was left was scrap metal. The pilots then land in the forest were their truck was waiting. After placing their gundams inside, the two start their 10 mile journey back to the school dorm.  
  
~~end flashback~~  
  
The two have now switched seats so Trowa was driving. As he drove on, he couldn't stop but sneak a peak at his solemn companion. He is so strong. His body is full of injuries but he doesn't even flinch. Look at how straight he sits. Like he is in a classroom. Absolutely no sign of fatigue. No wonder the scientists call him the 'perfect soldier". I don't think anything can get to him. I wish I could be like Heero. Eventhough these thoughts were racing through his head, Trowa's face didn't move a muscle. His eyes were on the road, seemingly in full concentration.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was also starting to drift into a world of his own. He was thinking how great it would be to finally get home. Just a few more miles to go. Then I can finally get some sleep. That is, if a certain someone doesn't plan on asking me every detail that happened on this mission. Not that I mind. I'm just tired. It's nice to have him care so much about me. Wait! Ahh! What am I thinking. I don't have emotions. I don't need anyone to care about me!.....well...maybe. Oh shut up Heero! Quit thinking! Look at Trowa. He's not thinking about stupid things like you. Look at him. Completely focused on the road to get us home in one piece. While you? You sit here thinking about yourself and how nice it would be to relax. He's not relaxed. You're getting weak Yuy! Look at him. He's wearing a turtleneck so you can't see but I bet he's got a million cuts and bruises under there. But he doesn't show any signs of pain. He doesn't even look tired. He took over driving for God's sake. My my Heero. What has become of you! He's not afraid of anything. Even to let someone get close to him. You? You freak everytime a certain braided pilot gets close to you. I bet nothing happens to Trowa when Quatra gets a little closer.  
*Heero turns his head slightly so peer at Trowa.* I wish I could be like him!   
  
The truck pulls into a cave in the side of the mountain. The area is hidden by a forest. The perfect spot to hide their gundams. That was one of the reasons why they chose this school eventhough it was a little further from the OZ base than they would have liked. After hiding the entrance to the cave with mesh covered in twigs and leaves, the two pilots make their way back to the dorm. Slipping through security and hall monitors was a piece of cake and soon they were infront of their respective doors.   
  
"Oyasumi. Heero"   
  
"You better dress your wounds or Quatre will be worried."  
  
"Ah. You should follow your own advice or Duo will never shut up tomorrow."  
  
"Wakata. Oyasumi." With that the two slip quietly into their rooms.   
  
~~~Quatre and Trowa's Room~~~~  
  
Trowa walks in to find Quatre sprawled over the table asleep. History texts, math, and physics books are everywhere. He looks down to see his assignment already finished with his name printed neatly on top. Quatre stirred in his sleep mumbling, " A.C. 136, Mr. Y creates alliances.....zzzzz.......velocity of boat to water is sine of 30 times ......46....zzz." Quatre slips deep into sleep, his hand clutching the camel that Trowa had bought for him a few days ago. Kawai! Trowa thought to himself. He couldn't help it. The corners of his mouth moved upwards to form the slightest of smiles. His eyes visibly softened. Very gently he lifted the small blond pilot into his arms and carried him to bed. After tucking him him, Trowa proceeded to dress his wounds. No use in making him worry. That wiped the smile from his face. If I was as strong as Heero, then maybe Quatre wouldn't have to worry as much. Still thinking, he slowly lay down to sleep.  
  
~~~Duo and Heero's Room~~~  
  
Oh good, he's sleeping. Heero quietly moved around the mess that was Duo's side of the room to retrieve the first aid kit in the bathroom. He dressed his wounds in complete silence not wanting, and a little fearing, that he might wake the sleeping figure. Now all bandaged up, he walked over to Duo's bed and layed the covers which had fallen on the floor back on the sleeping boy. He picked up the braid which had also trailed on the ground and placed it beside the boy's head. Gently he brushed the bangs out of Duo's face. That's strange, he usually leaves it down if he doesn't have a mission coming up. Was he waiting up for me? A small smile crossed the Japanese pilots face, softening his features. Maybe I should tell you how I feel. I know you care about me, but why I have no idea. But I care about you too. Slowy he got up, kissed the sleeping figure softly on the cheek and whispered, "Oyasumi." Getting into bed he let one last thought cross his mind. I wish I could show a little of my feelings. Just enough so that he can understand me. Like Quatre understands Trowa. Yes, that would be nice.  
  
The next day, Quatre walked into the cafeteria to find Duo sitting alone at the table. He was eating a chocolate browny and had an empty bowl of cerial beside him. Quatre sat down with his own breakfast, fruit salad and a muffin. "Oyaho Duo. Heero didn't get up either ne. The last mission must have been tough."  
  
"I guess so if Trowa didn't get up either. But Heero didn't look like he was too banged up. Just tired." said Duo between mouthfuls of browny.   
  
Quatre had to smile at the way Duo looked with chocolate fudge all over his mouth. "I hope they're okay."  
  
Back in their respective rooms, both pilots struggled to get up. Their heads felt like lead and their bodies just didn't feel right. Heero shook his head to try and clear it. He still felt funny and for some reason his hair kept getting into his eyes. Slowly he got out of bed and looked around. It didn't look right. Everything was so clean and tidy. And he seemed to have gotten taller. Maybe I'm just really tired. So he shook himself again and went to the bathroom to take a shower, dismissing the strange camel that was on Duo's bed. The hot water was a big relieve and seemed to wash away all his weariness. But why was his hair always in his face? When did it get that long? So Heero grabbed a pair of scissors making to cut it off. He wiped at the fogged up mirror so he could get a better look at himself. Emerald green eyes stared back. Heero jumped away from the mirror thinking that somehow he had bumped into someone, when the realization that the thing really was a mirror, finally hit. His jaw fell to the floor. A hand raised to touch his face. NO. Trowa's face. Now he knew why his hair was like that. After a long moment, Heero dropped the scissors and ran out of his room, or rather, Quatre's room. Halfway down the hall he collided with somene and fell on the floor with a thump. Breathing heavily, he pulled himself up and quickly said his apologies.  
  
"Gomen." [sorry] the two said at the same time. Both looked up to see their own faces looking back at them.  
  
"Heero?" Heero's body said.  
  
"Trowa?" replied Trowa's body.  
  
"Hn!" both said in unision.  
  
"Looks like we have a problem." Trowa said in Heero's body. "Should we tell the other?"   
  
"..........no." Heero got up and motioned for Trowa to follow back to...his room.  
  
"Telling the others is not going to help the situation. We don't even know what happened so there is no way they can know either. It would just give Duo something else to joke about."  
  
"And make Quatre worry."  
  
"So lets just try and pretend nothing happened. It shouldn't be hard."  
  
"..........."  
  
"Doda? Something wrong?" [what]  
  
"....I bought a plush camel for Quatre. He says that he wants to get me something. Just tell him there's no need But don't be too harsh about it! *glares intensively* Anything I should know?"  
  
".......Duo lets his hair down at night and sometimes I brush it for him. Start from the bottom up and you won't have as many problems with tangles."  
  
After exchanging the neccesary information about the current lessons in class, the two get dressed and proceed with their......somewhat normal schedual.  
  
Trowa walked into his first class. Algebra. Quatre was at the front giving something to the teacher.  
  
"Mr. Bartan. I'm glad that you are well enought for class. Mr. Winner here was very concerned about you." The teacher waved him in with a smile.  
  
"Daijobu ka? Trowa. You looked really tired. Are you sure you want to be here?" Quatre gazed into Heero's eyes..urm..Trowa's eyes, concern written all over his face. He reached a hand out and pressed it against Heero's forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever, but if you don't feel well just tell me okay?"   
  
Quatre had been talking and leaning closer at the same time. It took every ounce of self control Heero had to refrain from blushing. Oh boy. This could be harder than I thought. And I didn't warn Trowa of Duo's behaviour. This could be bad.   
  
So throughout the class Heero was constantly restraining himself inorder not to appear ...unsettled by Quatre's....movements. The light brushs of his hand, the way he whispered into his ear little tid bits of information regarding what Heero, or rather Trowa had missed earlier in class. He never knew Quatre could be so...alluring in his own reserved way. He didn't glomp onto him like Duo did sometimes to tease him, but those feathur light touches were impressive none the same.  
  
I hope Trowa is a better actor than me.  
  
  
~~End Part 1~~  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Another Change of Souls: Part 2  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters not mine. blah blah for entertainment only  
"......" talking  
italics thinking [.....] translations  
*.....* action  
(something written then ^_^) means authors comments. namely me!  
Warning: Shonen ai/yaoi! Don't like it? Get out now!!!! press here.  
  
Another thing I should mention. This part is mostly in Quatre's POV. And half way though the characters are refered to by the body's they are in Don't know whats going on? Read Part 1   
Anyways, On with the fic! ^_^  
  
Trowa walked into the classroom with a heavy heart. I hope Heero doesn't do anything to hurt Quatre's feelings. He can be so cold. I know I'm not much better and Quatre can barely handle me. Trowa's thoughts were interupted by someone shouting.  
  
" Oi! Heero! You shouldn't be here. You looked beat. Why don't you go back to bed. I'll take notes for you." It was Duo. The pilot of Gundam Deathscythe who wore his hair in an exquisite long braid.   
  
"I'm fine." Trowa noticed that everyone in the class had visibly stiffened upon his entrance and relaxed a bit after Duo had shouted out to him. Thus, he supposed the only person in the room willing to sit next to him would be Duo. (Heero had forgotten to mention where he sat.)   
  
Duo: "Hey are you sure you're okay? You looked pretty spaced out when you came in."  
  
Hmm. What would Heero do in this situation. He decided on a Keep Rambling and I'll shove that Braid in Your Mouth Glare TM   
  
Duo: "Okay okay. Geez, somebody's grouchy."  
  
Satisfied with the reaction, Trowa turned his attention to the lesson being taught. The rest of the morning was basically uneventful. Except for Duo's humming, doodling and chattering next to him, and lets not forget the constant teasing of that sharp pencil in his arm. Yes, everything was A okay. Hmm. Duo tries pretty hard to get Heero's attention. Is Heero really that thick or is he just not interested. Hm. Maybe he is interested but pretenting not to be. I did that before. Wait, I guess I'm still doing that now. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever let Quatre know that I'm interested....that means..   
  
Yet again, Trowa's thoughts were interupted but this time by the sound of a fallen pencil rolling towards him. He bent down to pick it up and looked around to see who it belonged to. A girl in the row next to him but up one desk made little motions to indicate the pencil was hers. Trowa reached out and handed the pencil to the girl who's face was so red, he thought it would explode. Ha. He's pretty popular with the ladies. But she seemed a little too nervous. Maybe Heero wouldn't have picked it up for her. Damn.  
  
~~lunch time~~  
  
Duo: " Alright! Onesan, how 'bout an extra serving? I am a growing boy! And your food is the BEST!"  
[sister, japanese people use sister instead of miss if a young person is talking]  
  
The lunch lady (who should really be referred to as Obasan) giggled and gave Duo an extra serving plus a lot more desert. [obasan means old lady/grandmother]  
  
Duo: " Yes! I love you!"  
  
Quatre: " Duo, are you sure you can eat all that?"  
  
Duo: "Of course. Didn't I say I was a growing boy? You should eat more Quatre. Get some meat in that sexy bod of yours."  
  
Quatre: *blushes* "That's okay. I don't think so."  
  
Wufei (Yes the man is in the house): "You're just going to grow sideways Maxwell."  
  
Duo: "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."  
  
Wufei: "Hn! So what happened to Yuy and Barton?"  
  
Duo: "I don't know. He was with me when we left the classroom."  
  
Quatre: "That's what I thought about Trowa." *looks very concerned*  
  
Wufer: *see's Quatre's distress and looks almost sorry for mentioning it* "They're probably just stuck in the back of the line. You know how pushy people get."  
  
Quatre: " So desu ne." *looks slightly relieved* [right/you're right]  
  
*Wufei lets out a big breath, tiny sweatdrop on the side*  
  
The three pilots gather their food and sit at their table. Normally, everyone has to look for a seat everyday but because certain members of this party were very, VERY intimidating not to mention Very Good Looking, the students all agreed amounst themselves that the group were always to have a place. Quatre and Wufei sat quietly, starting on their salads while Duo wolfed down his and was already divouring his extremely large portion of spegetti. Wufei was just about to tell Duo to slow down when Heero and Trowa finally arrived. Wufei breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Duo will behave now that Heero's here. " So where were you guys off to?"  
  
Trowa and Heero exchanged glances, replied simultaniously, "Hn." and sat down. All the while, Quatre was watching them with a strange look on his face.  
  
Quatre: " Ano, Daijyobu desu ka? I heard that both of you were out of it this morning."  
  
Heero: "We're fine. Just a little tired from the mission."  
  
That's strange, Quatre thought. Heero actually reassured me. It's usually Trowa that does that. But then, they are acting a bit....wierd. Trowa was tensing every time I came near him. I thought it was just another one of his moods when he didn't like anyone to get near him, but it didn't feel the same. *penetrating gaze atTrowa* Is his cheeks getting red? This is WIERD. And why is Heero looking at me like that? Why is he looking at Trowa like THAT? Oh wait...they couldn't possibly...no. Can it? Are they....but I thought....OH MY. *drops the fork he was holding loudly on the table*  
  
Wufei: "Quatre, what's wrong. You okay?"  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* "Yes, yes, clumsy me. He he.....he." *hangs his head, pretends to play with food*  
  
I should have known. Why would Trowa be interested in me anyways. God I feel so stupid. He was probably laughing at me in his mind the whole time. Well, at least I didn't throw myself at him. That would have been embarassing. Maybe I should tell Duo. He seems interested in Heero. *looks at Duo* Wh  
Wufei looked at everyone at the table. He saw the look of sadness in Quatre's eyes. He knew the blond pilot had it bad for Trowa. But he had also thougth that Trowa had it bad for Quatre too. But what was going on here? Trowa's looking at Duo like he's one of those lions he loves at the circus. Heero's looking at Quatre like he would some sort of battle simulation. Quatre's looking at Trowa, Heero, and Duo, while Duo.....he's too busy with his food. What the hell is going on here. Have I been wrong all this time?  
  
"Is there something going on here that we should know about?"  
  
Everyone looked up at Wufei  
  
Wufei: "Out with it you two. *looks at Heero and Trowa* We'll find out sometime."  
  
Quatre: " Wufei's right. There's no need to keep secrets. We can handle it. It's easier if we know."   
  
Heero & Trowa:"..........."  
  
Duo: *looks up, causes spegetti to fling and hit Wufei in the face* "Did I miss something here?"  
  
Heero: *stares directly at Quatre* "Nothing is up." *Quatre gulps nervously*  
  
Silence........silence....more silence.  
  
Duo: "Oh come on guys. This is not what we need right now."  
  
Everyone silently agrees.   
  
~~nightfall~~   
  
Quatre had spent the rest of the day trying to avoid both Trowa and Heero. It was harder with Trowa since they were in the same classroom. Now he was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep. He was just about to enter his room when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Quatre spun around into a fighting stance, a little too much training, and was greeted by Heero. Hn. Maybe I will need to keep my position. Nevertheless, Quatre relaxed a little.  
  
Heero: "I need to talk to you." *turns around and walks down the hall*  
  
Oh boy, here we go. *follows Heero outside*  
  
The night air was cool and it made Quatre shiver. He was still wearing his uniform but was lacking the jacket. Heero had lead him outside to the garden and was now leaning against a tree. His arms were crossed and his head was down. Quatre took a deep breath and walked towards him.   
  
Quatre: "How can I help you Heero?"  
  
Heero looked up. His eyes were distant but Quatre could sense a sadness in them.   
  
Heero: "...Ano....I...don't know how to say this...."  
  
Oh god. He's going to tell me to stay away from Trowa. I thought this only happend in Shojo Manga's but hey, guess anything is possible.  
  
Heero: " Ano...The Trowa now....is not the Trowa you know."  
  
WHAT? This is beyong wierd.  
  
Heero: "I know it sounds wierd, (no sh*t) but you have to trust me. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
*gives the shocked Quatre a very concerned, yet soft look.*   
  
A strong wind blows (just go with it k? ^_^) Heero steps forward and raises his hand, shielding Quatre from the wind as if it would hurt him. When the wind dies down, he reaches over and brushes a stray piece of hair back behind Quatre's ear. He gives Quatre a longing look, and cups Quatre's face with his palm. (shojo manga rules! ^_^)  
  
What the hell is he DOING?  
  
Heero: "Please believe me. Don't get too close to Trowa now.....I..." *gives Quatre another longing look then turns around and leaves*  
  
What the hell was that? Quatre slowly makes his way back to his dorm room. Why shouldn't I get close to Trowa? And what is that I don't want you to get hurt business. If he wants me to stay away from him just admit it? And what was with the atmosphere? It's almost as if Heero was.... Lets not go there.   
  
Quatre finally gets inside his room. Trowa is typing away at his computer. Quatre looks at him in wonder. Should he comfront him now or later? Quatre decides on now. Never was a procrastinater. So, Quatre quietly steps over to him and taps Trowa on the shoulder.  
  
Quatre: "Can I have a minute?"  
  
Trowa: "..." *shuts computer down and sits there looking up at Quatre*  
  
Quatre: *figitting* "Ano...is there something I should know about? [um....]  
  
Trowa: "No."  
  
Quatre: "Then there is nothing going on between you and Heero?"  
  
Trowa: Oh shit he knows. No. Thats impossible. "That's none of your business."   
  
Quatre's eyes start to water. Oh great Yuy, make him cry. Forget you're in Trowa's body didn't you!  
Quatre looks down to his feet. Unwilling to let....ur...Trowa see his hurt. Heero chides himself but figures Quatre will get over it and gets up to walk away. Quatre's hand on his shoulder stops him.  
  
Quatre: "You really think it is none of my business?" *looks at Trowa square in the eyes*  
  
Trowa: "Gomen.... I don't think you should ask me now."  
  
What? Heero...um..Trowa stands at the doorway. He looks back to stare into Quatre's eyes but says nothing.   
  
*flash*   
  
What was that? *flash* There it is again. Quatre clutches his head. Trowa sees this and comes over to aid him.  
  
Trowa: "What's wrong. You okay?"  
  
Quatre: " Uh......" *flash* "Ah!" *Quatre doubles over in pain. Trowa catches him*   
  
Trowa: "Quatre! Daijyobu ka? Oi! Quatre!" *flash*   
  
Quatre: "I...." *flash* *flash again* "Wha..?" *flash* *Quatre grabs hold of Trowa's hand*  
  
Trowa: "Quatre?"  
  
*flash* Suddenly, Quatre realizes what those flashes were and concentrates on the sensation. He clenches his eyes shut. I can feel it. If only I could..... He suddenly opens his eyes and gasps. Before him stood Trowa, but over his face was a transparant...figure...of...HEERO!   
  
Quatre stares bewildered at the form before him. The projection..or figure was gone but he could clearly feel it. He should have known. Living all those years with a uuchu no kokoro, he should have realized right away. The body was Trowa's, but the soul was Heero's. Now he knew why he had a stange feeling all day. And why something felt very familiar when Heero, or rather Heero's body had touched his cheek half an hour ago. It was Trowa. Quatre started to chuckle, then started to laugh uncontrollably.   
  
The classroom, the cafeteria, all that worrying for nothing. Ha ha. I feel so stupid. But why didn't Trowa or Heero tell us something was wrong. What? We're not good enough to know? No. That's not it. They probably think its useless to tell us if we can't do anything about it. That is so Trowa. So that's why he did the thing in the garden. *face turns bright red* How kawaii!!  
  
Trowa: "Are you okay? Are you choking? Quatre!"  
  
Oh right. I forgot. Heero's still here. *tries to stop laughing*   
".ha.ha..Daijyubu....he he...Honto ni.." [really]  
  
*finally gets laughing under control. Trowa..(Heero) breaths a sigh of relief.*   
  
Hm. So..they want to keep it a secret hm? Don't want us to worry about them? Well, they caused one hell of a mix up. I'm so glad I didn't get a chance to talk to Duo. Well, two can play at this game. Actually I guess it should be three. I'll get you guys back for giving me a heart attack. Ha ha ah.....*manic gleam in his eyes*  
  
It's about time I got to have a little fun.  
  
  
~~End Part 2~~  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Another Change of Souls: Part 2  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters not mine. blah blah for entertainment only  
"......" talking  
italics thinking [.....] translations  
*.....* action  
(something written then ^_^) means authors comments. namely me!  
Warning: Shonen ai/yaoi! Don't like it? Get out now!!!! press here.  
  
Another thing I should mention. This part is mostly in Quatre's POV. And half way though the characters are refered to by the body's they are in Don't know whats going on? Read Part 1   
Anyways, On with the fic! ^_^  
  
Trowa walked into the classroom with a heavy heart. I hope Heero doesn't do anything to hurt Quatre's feelings. He can be so cold. I know I'm not much better and Quatre can barely handle me. Trowa's thoughts were interupted by someone shouting.  
  
" Oi! Heero! You shouldn't be here. You looked beat. Why don't you go back to bed. I'll take notes for you." It was Duo. The pilot of Gundam Deathscythe who wore his hair in an exquisite long braid.   
  
"I'm fine." Trowa noticed that everyone in the class had visibly stiffened upon his entrance and relaxed a bit after Duo had shouted out to him. Thus, he supposed the only person in the room willing to sit next to him would be Duo. (Heero had forgotten to mention where he sat.)   
  
Duo: "Hey are you sure you're okay? You looked pretty spaced out when you came in."  
  
Hmm. What would Heero do in this situation. He decided on a Keep Rambling and I'll shove that Braid in Your Mouth Glare TM   
  
Duo: "Okay okay. Geez, somebody's grouchy."  
  
Satisfied with the reaction, Trowa turned his attention to the lesson being taught. The rest of the morning was basically uneventful. Except for Duo's humming, doodling and chattering next to him, and lets not forget the constant teasing of that sharp pencil in his arm. Yes, everything was A okay. Hmm. Duo tries pretty hard to get Heero's attention. Is Heero really that thick or is he just not interested. Hm. Maybe he is interested but pretenting not to be. I did that before. Wait, I guess I'm still doing that now. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever let Quatre know that I'm interested....that means..   
  
Yet again, Trowa's thoughts were interupted but this time by the sound of a fallen pencil rolling towards him. He bent down to pick it up and looked around to see who it belonged to. A girl in the row next to him but up one desk made little motions to indicate the pencil was hers. Trowa reached out and handed the pencil to the girl who's face was so red, he thought it would explode. Ha. He's pretty popular with the ladies. But she seemed a little too nervous. Maybe Heero wouldn't have picked it up for her. Damn.  
  
~~lunch time~~  
  
Duo: " Alright! Onesan, how 'bout an extra serving? I am a growing boy! And your food is the BEST!"  
[sister, japanese people use sister instead of miss if a young person is talking]  
  
The lunch lady (who should really be referred to as Obasan) giggled and gave Duo an extra serving plus a lot more desert. [obasan means old lady/grandmother]  
  
Duo: " Yes! I love you!"  
  
Quatre: " Duo, are you sure you can eat all that?"  
  
Duo: "Of course. Didn't I say I was a growing boy? You should eat more Quatre. Get some meat in that sexy bod of yours."  
  
Quatre: *blushes* "That's okay. I don't think so."  
  
Wufei (Yes the man is in the house): "You're just going to grow sideways Maxwell."  
  
Duo: "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."  
  
Wufei: "Hn! So what happened to Yuy and Barton?"  
  
Duo: "I don't know. He was with me when we left the classroom."  
  
Quatre: "That's what I thought about Trowa." *looks very concerned*  
  
Wufer: *see's Quatre's distress and looks almost sorry for mentioning it* "They're probably just stuck in the back of the line. You know how pushy people get."  
  
Quatre: " So desu ne." *looks slightly relieved* [right/you're right]  
  
*Wufei lets out a big breath, tiny sweatdrop on the side*  
  
The three pilots gather their food and sit at their table. Normally, everyone has to look for a seat everyday but because certain members of this party were very, VERY intimidating not to mention Very Good Looking, the students all agreed amounst themselves that the group were always to have a place. Quatre and Wufei sat quietly, starting on their salads while Duo wolfed down his and was already divouring his extremely large portion of spegetti. Wufei was just about to tell Duo to slow down when Heero and Trowa finally arrived. Wufei breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Duo will behave now that Heero's here. " So where were you guys off to?"  
  
Trowa and Heero exchanged glances, replied simultaniously, "Hn." and sat down. All the while, Quatre was watching them with a strange look on his face.  
  
Quatre: " Ano, Daijyobu desu ka? I heard that both of you were out of it this morning."  
  
Heero: "We're fine. Just a little tired from the mission."  
  
That's strange, Quatre thought. Heero actually reassured me. It's usually Trowa that does that. But then, they are acting a bit....wierd. Trowa was tensing every time I came near him. I thought it was just another one of his moods when he didn't like anyone to get near him, but it didn't feel the same. *penetrating gaze atTrowa* Is his cheeks getting red? This is WIERD. And why is Heero looking at me like that? Why is he looking at Trowa like THAT? Oh wait...they couldn't possibly...no. Can it? Are they....but I thought....OH MY. *drops the fork he was holding loudly on the table*  
  
Wufei: "Quatre, what's wrong. You okay?"  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* "Yes, yes, clumsy me. He he.....he." *hangs his head, pretends to play with food*  
  
I should have known. Why would Trowa be interested in me anyways. God I feel so stupid. He was probably laughing at me in his mind the whole time. Well, at least I didn't throw myself at him. That would have been embarassing. Maybe I should tell Duo. He seems interested in Heero. *looks at Duo* Wh  
Wufei looked at everyone at the table. He saw the look of sadness in Quatre's eyes. He knew the blond pilot had it bad for Trowa. But he had also thougth that Trowa had it bad for Quatre too. But what was going on here? Trowa's looking at Duo like he's one of those lions he loves at the circus. Heero's looking at Quatre like he would some sort of battle simulation. Quatre's looking at Trowa, Heero, and Duo, while Duo.....he's too busy with his food. What the hell is going on here. Have I been wrong all this time?  
  
"Is there something going on here that we should know about?"  
  
Everyone looked up at Wufei  
  
Wufei: "Out with it you two. *looks at Heero and Trowa* We'll find out sometime."  
  
Quatre: " Wufei's right. There's no need to keep secrets. We can handle it. It's easier if we know."   
  
Heero & Trowa:"..........."  
  
Duo: *looks up, causes spegetti to fling and hit Wufei in the face* "Did I miss something here?"  
  
Heero: *stares directly at Quatre* "Nothing is up." *Quatre gulps nervously*  
  
Silence........silence....more silence.  
  
Duo: "Oh come on guys. This is not what we need right now."  
  
Everyone silently agrees.   
  
~~nightfall~~   
  
Quatre had spent the rest of the day trying to avoid both Trowa and Heero. It was harder with Trowa since they were in the same classroom. Now he was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep. He was just about to enter his room when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Quatre spun around into a fighting stance, a little too much training, and was greeted by Heero. Hn. Maybe I will need to keep my position. Nevertheless, Quatre relaxed a little.  
  
Heero: "I need to talk to you." *turns around and walks down the hall*  
  
Oh boy, here we go. *follows Heero outside*  
  
The night air was cool and it made Quatre shiver. He was still wearing his uniform but was lacking the jacket. Heero had lead him outside to the garden and was now leaning against a tree. His arms were crossed and his head was down. Quatre took a deep breath and walked towards him.   
  
Quatre: "How can I help you Heero?"  
  
Heero looked up. His eyes were distant but Quatre could sense a sadness in them.   
  
Heero: "...Ano....I...don't know how to say this...."  
  
Oh god. He's going to tell me to stay away from Trowa. I thought this only happend in Shojo Manga's but hey, guess anything is possible.  
  
Heero: " Ano...The Trowa now....is not the Trowa you know."  
  
WHAT? This is beyong wierd.  
  
Heero: "I know it sounds wierd, (no sh*t) but you have to trust me. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
*gives the shocked Quatre a very concerned, yet soft look.*   
  
A strong wind blows (just go with it k? ^_^) Heero steps forward and raises his hand, shielding Quatre from the wind as if it would hurt him. When the wind dies down, he reaches over and brushes a stray piece of hair back behind Quatre's ear. He gives Quatre a longing look, and cups Quatre's face with his palm. (shojo manga rules! ^_^)  
  
What the hell is he DOING?  
  
Heero: "Please believe me. Don't get too close to Trowa now.....I..." *gives Quatre another longing look then turns around and leaves*  
  
What the hell was that? Quatre slowly makes his way back to his dorm room. Why shouldn't I get close to Trowa? And what is that I don't want you to get hurt business. If he wants me to stay away from him just admit it? And what was with the atmosphere? It's almost as if Heero was.... Lets not go there.   
  
Quatre finally gets inside his room. Trowa is typing away at his computer. Quatre looks at him in wonder. Should he comfront him now or later? Quatre decides on now. Never was a procrastinater. So, Quatre quietly steps over to him and taps Trowa on the shoulder.  
  
Quatre: "Can I have a minute?"  
  
Trowa: "..." *shuts computer down and sits there looking up at Quatre*  
  
Quatre: *figitting* "Ano...is there something I should know about? [um....]  
  
Trowa: "No."  
  
Quatre: "Then there is nothing going on between you and Heero?"  
  
Trowa: Oh shit he knows. No. Thats impossible. "That's none of your business."   
  
Quatre's eyes start to water. Oh great Yuy, make him cry. Forget you're in Trowa's body didn't you!  
Quatre looks down to his feet. Unwilling to let....ur...Trowa see his hurt. Heero chides himself but figures Quatre will get over it and gets up to walk away. Quatre's hand on his shoulder stops him.  
  
Quatre: "You really think it is none of my business?" *looks at Trowa square in the eyes*  
  
Trowa: "Gomen.... I don't think you should ask me now."  
  
What? Heero...um..Trowa stands at the doorway. He looks back to stare into Quatre's eyes but says nothing.   
  
*flash*   
  
What was that? *flash* There it is again. Quatre clutches his head. Trowa sees this and comes over to aid him.  
  
Trowa: "What's wrong. You okay?"  
  
Quatre: " Uh......" *flash* "Ah!" *Quatre doubles over in pain. Trowa catches him*   
  
Trowa: "Quatre! Daijyobu ka? Oi! Quatre!" *flash*   
  
Quatre: "I...." *flash* *flash again* "Wha..?" *flash* *Quatre grabs hold of Trowa's hand*  
  
Trowa: "Quatre?"  
  
*flash* Suddenly, Quatre realizes what those flashes were and concentrates on the sensation. He clenches his eyes shut. I can feel it. If only I could..... He suddenly opens his eyes and gasps. Before him stood Trowa, but over his face was a transparant...figure...of...HEERO!   
  
Quatre stares bewildered at the form before him. The projection..or figure was gone but he could clearly feel it. He should have known. Living all those years with a uuchu no kokoro, he should have realized right away. The body was Trowa's, but the soul was Heero's. Now he knew why he had a stange feeling all day. And why something felt very familiar when Heero, or rather Heero's body had touched his cheek half an hour ago. It was Trowa. Quatre started to chuckle, then started to laugh uncontrollably.   
  
The classroom, the cafeteria, all that worrying for nothing. Ha ha. I feel so stupid. But why didn't Trowa or Heero tell us something was wrong. What? We're not good enough to know? No. That's not it. They probably think its useless to tell us if we can't do anything about it. That is so Trowa. So that's why he did the thing in the garden. *face turns bright red* How kawaii!!  
  
Trowa: "Are you okay? Are you choking? Quatre!"  
  
Oh right. I forgot. Heero's still here. *tries to stop laughing*   
".ha.ha..Daijyubu....he he...Honto ni.." [really]  
  
*finally gets laughing under control. Trowa..(Heero) breaths a sigh of relief.*   
  
Hm. So..they want to keep it a secret hm? Don't want us to worry about them? Well, they caused one hell of a mix up. I'm so glad I didn't get a chance to talk to Duo. Well, two can play at this game. Actually I guess it should be three. I'll get you guys back for giving me a heart attack. Ha ha ah.....*manic gleam in his eyes*  
  
It's about time I got to have a little fun.  
  
  
~~End Part 2~~  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Another Change of Souls: Part 3  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own characters. Bandai does. Story is mine thought. ^_^  
  
italics thinking  
"....." talking [.....] translations  
*.....* action  
  
If you didn't read the parts before, please do or you'll be lost. Point of view changes from person to person. Contains shonen-ai and a little anti-Relena stuff. Don't like? Leave now.   
  
  
It's been 4 days since Quatre found out Trowa and Heero had switched bodies. He had to admit, the two did a pretty damn fine job of keeping it a secret. If he hadn't been able to feel their different hearts, Quatre wouldn't have had a clue. But lets not forget Quatre did a pretty fine job keeping his secret from those two too. They didn't seem to know that he knew. So now Quatre was quietly walking towards the gym for phys-ed as usual. Only this time, Trowa wasn't by his side. Should I start my little plan now or wait till later? I did give them a chance to tell us. But I don't want to start something and then have them come clean the next minute. That would be too embarassing and ..."Ah!"   
  
Something, or rather someone had run into Quatre and knocked him over. "Ite.. Did someone see who was driving that truck?" Getting up slowly, he was greeted by a very pale, panting Heero. He looked like he just ran the iron-man. "Tro..Heero? Doshita no? Are you okay?" [what's the matter]  
  
Heero: "..I..*pant*...it's....*pant*....Relena's....*pant*...HERE!"  
  
Aww.. Poor Trowa. That's so kawaii! He doesn't know what to do with her. Should I help him? *looks at Heero thoughtfully* Well.. maybe just this once.   
  
"Just act like you normally do. It's not like this is the first time she's come looking for you Heero."  
  
The mention of his body's name seemed turn the lights back on upstairs. Oh. Right. I forgot. I'm in Heero's body. Just act like he normally does. Which is? Urg, cold you idiot! Pay attention. Quatre's watching you. You can't let him know. "Hn." Did I do that correctly?  
  
Quatre: "Na Heero. She probably just came to see you. I don't think she'll get in your way, so relax."  
  
Heero: "...So da na. I ran into you. Gomen." [right/you're right, sorry]  
  
Quatre: "Daijiyobu." Okay Trowa. I've decided this will be your last chance. Come clean now or forever hold your peace. "Ne, Heero. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Heero: "..." Keep your mask on. Don't let him suspect anything. "Nani mo nai."   
*turns and walks away, face blank.*  
  
Quatre: If thats your answer...."NA! SO YOU DON'T MIND IF ME AND TROWA.."  
  
Heero: *turns around abruptly* "If you what?" *penetrating gaze*  
  
Quatre: "If I..." *looks away* *smiles* "Iya. Never mind."  
  
Heero: "What?" *walks back towards Quatre.*  
  
Quatre: *strikes Xellos's famous pose [1]* "Sorewa...himitsu desu." *walks away chuckling*  
  
Heero, actually Trowa, stared blankly as he walked away. Nanda, sore. [what is this?]  
  
~change room~  
  
Trowa was getting dressed in silence as usual. Today's class was weight training so Trowa, really Heero, decided a tank top would be appropriote. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, this attire showed Trowa Bartons incredible physic. (If you want to know, watch Endless Waltz ^_^)  
  
Student 1: "Wow. Trowa-kun, you are really....really...buff."  
Student 2: "Soh. Do you work out a lot?" [yes/yeah]  
Student 3: "Honto ni sugoi. Normally you can't tell. How long have you been working out?" [really amazing]  
  
Trowa: "...." *slowly turnes his head to look at the trio* *deathglare 100% max power*  
  
trio: *turing green quickly* "He..he..Sumimasen." *makes a run for it* [sorry]  
  
Poor Quatre chose this moment to open the door and was slammed, once again, to the floor.   
  
Quatre: "Ite...This is NOT my day." *covers his face with his hands* "Will you all get off me?"  
  
Student 1: "Gomen, gomen Quatre-kun."  
Student 2: "We were sort of in a hurry."  
Student 3: "Lets go before he tries to kill us!"  
  
Quatre: "Nani? Who's trying to kill you?"  
  
Student 3: "We kinda pissed off Trowa-kun."  
Student 1: "You should have saw his face! Very scary."  
Student 2: "You better hurry up. He looks like he's going to kill anyone who gets in his way."  
  
Quatre: "Iya. Trowa is not that kind of person. He's very gentle. He won't hurt you....At least...I don't think he will." I know Trowa won't but Heero is another matter.  
  
trio: "That's not very convincing!" *student 1 helps Quatre up, then runs off with the others*  
  
The rest of the people in the change room seemed to have gotten the drift that Trowa was on a rampage. Some went to investigate and upon seeing the very muscular man with a very mean look, everyone quickly left the room, leaving Quatre alone with Trowa.   
  
After nearly being trampled on by 20 freaked out students, Quatre was finally able to enter the change room. Heero has to learn to control his face. Trowa never shows emotions. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
Trowa remained silent and made his way for the door. He felt something tugging him and found that Quatre had grabbed his shirt when he passed him. He turned to face him, but Quatre was looking the other way.  
  
Quatre: "Please don't go around looking like that. It's not like you at all."  
  
Trowa: "It would be too hot wear a turtle neck."  
  
Quatre: "I mean your face. Something bothering you?"  
  
Trowa: ".....No."  
  
Quatre: "If you have something to say to me then say it. There's only you and me here.  
  
Trowa: "...I don't have anything to say. Get changed. Class is starting soon."  
  
Quatre: "Honto desu ka? There isn't anything you're keeping from me? *turns around to face him* [really?] "I don't need you to protect me! If anythings going on just TELL ME." Come on Heero. This is your last chance. Trowa blew his. Don't lie to me too.  
  
Trowa: ".....Don't get worked up over nothing. If you think there's something going on between me and Heero, you're wrong. *turns around to leave* Let's go. Everyone's waiting."  
  
Quatre looked back at him. First with a hurt expression, then thoughtful, and finally blank. Alright Heero, if thats how you and Trowa both want it. I'll play along. But can you actually handle pretending to be Trowa? It's going to be more difficult than you think.   
  
"Trowa..."   
  
Trowa turned around with an annoyed look on his face, but Quatre wasn't fazed. He strode over with purpose in his step. When they were mere inches apart he stopped and looked straight into Trowa's eyes. Then using both hands to cup his face, pulled down until their lips met.   
  
NANI!? What is he doing? Heero knew he had to move but was too shocked. It was Quatre who finally pulled away but not before Heero got the distinct feeling that he actually enjoyed that. Still in a haze, it took him a while to realize Quatre was saying something.  
  
Quatre: "Don't forget....what you just said." *zero system smile*  
  
~lunch~  
  
Heero was extremely.... confused. First off, he didn't think Trowa and Quatre were actually a couple. But that was not what bothered him. What got him the most was the feelings he got when Quatre kissed him. He thought he would feel disgusted. The only person he ever thought of kissing was...! What am I going to do? Follow your feelings. That's what you've been taught remember? Yes I know, but I have too many feelings right now. And what if Trowa finds out that he....I..we.. He'll kill me. Definately kill me. I would kill me if I were him. What am I going to do? Should I tell him? Think Heero. And make it quick before...  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
Trowa: "Huh?"  
  
Duo: "Oi. What's wrong with you didn't you here us? Earth to Trowa."  
  
The 5 of them were seated around their designated table having lunch. Heero had been so emursed in thought that he forgot where he was.  
  
Trowa: "Gomen. What did you say?"  
  
Duo: *lets out big sigh* "Great. That's all we need right now."  
  
Wufei: "What's bothering you."  
  
Trowa: "..Iya. Betsu ni." [no, nothing much]  
  
Heero: "..." *looks at Trowa*  
  
Quatre: "....." *looks very innocent*  
  
Wufei: "....." *suspicious look*  
  
Duo: "Oi! Oi! Don't everyone get silent at once. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, that's understandable but Quatre too? "  
  
Quatre: "Hm? Gomen, gomen. I was just thinking."  
  
Duo: "About what?"  
  
Quatre: (very quietly so only Trowa, who is sitting beside him, can hear) "That there are better things to do with one's mouth besides talk."  
  
Trowa: "..." *blushes*  
  
Heero: "...." *gives Trowa the look* *look gets mean when he sees him blushing*  
  
Duo: *looks from Trowa to Quatre* "Nani, nani? What did you say?"  
  
Quatre: "...Sorewa...himitsu desu." [this is a secret]  
  
Heero: "Soka." *gives Trowa the deathglare* [really]  
  
Duo: "...?"   
  
Wufei: "Hn.." *eyes Quatre*  
  
Silence. Silence. More silence. Then.....  
  
"HEERO!!"   
  
Everyone but Quatre nearly fall out of their chairs.   
  
Trowa and Heero: "Relena!?"  
  
Quatre: "Relena-san. Isashiburi desu ne." [long time no see]  
  
Duo: "Yo. Ojyosan." [hey. miss]  
  
Wufei: "Onna! How does she always find him?"  
  
Relena: "I wanted to see you again. Heero. May I sit down with you?"  
  
Murmurs spread throughout the cafeteria. One because the Relena-sama actually came to their school, and two because she had the nerve to sit with the 5 of them. Relena just smiled and ignored everyone. Focussing entirely on Heero Yuy. Which infact, was Trowa Barton.  
  
Relena: "I-desuka? Heero." [is that okay?]  
  
Heero turned slightly pale, and looked at Trowa. Trowa looked back at Heero. Duo and Wufei looked at all three of them, and Quatre just watched with an amused look on his face.  
  
Heero: "Do what you like." *turns to his food and starts eating*  
  
Relena: *innocent smile* "I missed you." *edge closer* "I was afraid you went off to fight again."  
  
Heero: *trying desperately to ignore her* "I don't need you to worry over me."  
  
Relena: "So desu ne." *edge even closer* "But I can't help myself. I needed to see you again."  
  
Heero:*tries to edge away* "......" *can't so is perched on the edge of the chair, balanced somehow*  
  
Duo: *looking very annoyed at the display* "Hn!"  
  
Wufei: "...Onna ka." [woman huh]  
  
Trowa: "..."  
  
Relena kept inching closer, and Heero just kept moving further away practically tipping the chair. Quatre had started out very amused at the senerio. If Trowa thought he could handle things by himself, then he wanted to see how well he could do it. But now Quatre's softspot hit him. Trowa looked so distressed. Eventhough he was in Heero's body, there was no way he could treat Relena the same way Heero does.   
  
Quatre: *getting up* "Sorry to interupt Relena-san. But Heero and I have some business to attend to."  
  
R,T,D,W same time: "Huh?"  
  
Quatre: *smiles sweetly* "We promised some of the library staff that we would help them recatalog the books into the library computer."  
  
Relena: "Why don't they do it themselves?"  
  
Quatre: "It's better if we do it. Relena-san."  
  
Wufei: "Hn. Good plan."  
  
Duo: "Better let them go Ojyosan." [miss]  
  
Trowa: "Soda na." [that's right]  
  
Relena: "......Okay. But promise me you won't leave Heero."  
  
Heero nodded and the two of them left. When they were out of earshot, both heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Heero: "Arigato. Quatre. But I don't remember making any promises."  
  
Quatre: "So you'd rather stay there with Relena?"  
  
Heero: "Iya. That's not what I mean...So where are we going now?" [no]   
  
Quatre: "To the library. The others thought it was a good idea so we might as well get on it."  
  
Heero: "Volunteer so that no one will suspect us if we work for a long time on the computers."  
  
Quatre: "Exactly."  
  
Heero: "...But why didn't you go with Trowa?"  
  
Quatre stopped walking and turned back to Heero. Mimicking what he did earlier in the garden, he brushed a few strands of hair back behind Heero's ears, then traced his fingers down his face. All the while gazing into his eyes. After a long moment, Quatre whispered into his ear, "Because...I want to work with you."   
  
Slowly he eased back, letting the words sink in. Heero's face showed complete shock.   
  
Quatre: "You were the one who told me not to get too close to Trowa. So desuyo? Now, I'm granting you your wish." *zero smile*  
  
  
~End Part 3~  
  
  
Note:  
[1] For those of you who don't know. Xellos is a character from Slayers Next. His signiture pose is left arm behind his back. Right arm infront wagging his index finger. Right eye closed in a wink, saying "sorewa himitsu desu." That means, "that/this is a secret."  
  
  
That's Part 3. Hope you liked it. I asked if I should continue or not and there was a resounding "Yes" So, I will be continuing. Thanx for everybodies support. Keeps me motivated to write. Arigato minna!  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Another Change of Souls: Part 4  
  
  
Wow. It appears that more people like my fic than I thought. Thank you to all those who mailed me their support. To thank you, I will continue fic and try to update every week. K? Thans minna! Love you all. ^_^  
  
  
italics thinking  
"...." talking [translations]  
*....* action  
(.......^_^) author's (that's me ^_^) notes  
  
Once again, please read the other parts first if you haven't yet. You will be so lost if you don't. Also, I've read alot of other people's fics and was kind of surprised to find that alot of people are doing switch fics. So...if you read one of those first, there are a couple things I do differently. When I write the character's name, I am refering to their body. Not the soul inside. So if I say "Trowa picked up a can", then I mean Trowa's body picked up the can eventhough Heero's soul is inside his body. I refer to the body instead of the person inside because it is easier to imagine the situation this way. Hope that clear's things up. Anyways, enjoy that fic! There is shonen-ai so if don't like, What are you doing here?  
  
  
Back in the cafeteria, Duo, Trowa (who is really Heero), and Wufei were left to deal witb Relena-sama. Duo, who had been very.....agitated by the prededings was now sitting quiet as a mouse. Wufei and Trowa didn't seem to mind his silence at all and continued with their lunches. Relena however, was quite disturbed. It was one thing to have Heero ignore her or give her the silent treatment, but all of them? That as a bit much. Even she, Relena Darian Peacecraft, could not withstand this tension.  
  
Relena: "Ano...."  
  
Silence.  
  
Relena looked around. The three very stoic bishonen didn't seem to notice that she had said something.  
  
Relena: "Ano....Duo-kun, what is Heero-kun going to do with Quatre-kun in the Library?"  
  
Duo: "...."  
  
Wufei: "....."  
  
Trowa: "...." What indeed.   
  
Duo: "Weren't you listening? Ojyosan. They are going to recatalog books."  
  
Relena: "Yes but, couldn't Trowa-kun or maybe even you, have gone with Quatre-kun instead?"  
  
Duo: "Sore wa......" *looks at Trowa*  
  
Trowa: "...." No. Neither of us could have gone because none of it was planned. Trowa and I promised to tell each other what happened each day. They never promised the librarians anything. *glowers* What is Quatre thinking? The look he gave me earlier doesn't help either.  
  
Wufei: *looks at Trowa glowering* "Who Quatre goes with is not your concern, onna." [woman]  
  
Relena: "Iiye. If Heero is involved, then it is my concern."  
  
Duo/Wufei: "CH! Baka yaro." [idiot/stupid]  
  
Wufei got up to leave. He couldn't stand the blonde any more. As he passed by Trowa, he placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "Don't let your thinking get carried away. They're working. That's all."   
  
Trowa gave a curt nod and Wufei left. Now there were 2 gundam pilots and 1 little problem. Heero wanted to leave but he didn't want to leave Duo with Relena. He didn't deserve that. Looking over at Duo he decided he had to act fast. Duo's fists were clenching and unclenching. A sure sign of...lets call it stress. If he didn't move quickly, they might be serving golden pancakes in the cafeteria soon.   
  
Trowa: "Duo, can I speak with you for a while?" *getting up to leave*  
  
Duo: "Huh?"  
  
Trowa: "..." *walks to the door* *stops, turns around and waits for Duo*  
  
Duo: *scatches his head* "Heh? Na...Ojyosan. Looks like I have to leave you. Ja ne." [miss, bye]  
  
Relena watched, slightly bewildered, as the two boys left. Sitting all alone now, Relena looked completly out of place. But then that never stopped her has it. Many of the students have now come to surround her at the table. Smiling her trademark smile, "Nani ka?" [what?]  
  
Student: "Relena-sama. I'm your # 1 fan!"  
  
The cafeteria was soon filled with noise as her many fans came over to give their salutations.  
  
~Roof of School~  
  
Duo: "Oi, Trowa. Wait for a minute....heh..heh... So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Trowa: "Nothing. It was just an excuse to leave Relena there."  
  
Duo: "Honto desuka? Che...guess I have to thank you then. That girl is too strange for me."  
  
Trowa: "...."  
  
Duo pranced around nervously, not quite use to Trowa's presence. The wind was picking up and blew the hair out of Trowa's face. He looks mad. No wonder why though. Kinda cute watching these two together. Although.... I don't think they are a couple. Hn. Maybe they're just not as affectionate infront of the rest of us. He leaned against the railing beside Trowa. His face is always so stony. Just like somebody else. Except that somebody else actually has emotions in his eyes. He doesn't. Except when he talks to Quatre. A deep sigh escaped his mouth.  
  
Trowa looked up at him. "What?"  
  
Duo: "You're worried about the two of them aren't you?"  
  
Trowa: "Hn" No I'm not. I'm just worried about what Quatre's going to say to him.  
  
Duo: "....Ne...Does...does he know?"  
  
Trowa: "!?" Know? DOES he know? Could it be? "What are you talking about?"  
  
Duo: *looks forlornly at Trowa* "Does he know how you feel?"  
  
Trowa: "How I feel? About what?"  
  
Duo: *heaves huge sigh* "Mooo....Taku...Don't you people ever think about someone else's feelings?" *pushes away from the railing and turns his back on Trowa* "If you don't tell him, he'll never know."  
  
Trowa: "I don't have time to debate with you."   
  
Duo: "Huh! I don't really care to debate with you either. But Quatre's my friend. I probably understand him better than you do, believe it or not. That boy may be in touch with other people's feelings, but he doesn't have a clue when it's directed at him. If you don't tell him, you might lose him you know."  
  
Trowa: "....." Hn. And I was worried there for a second. Should have known. Nobody can see through our guise. *looks at Duo* "Are you the same?"  
  
Duo: "Na..Nani?" *slight blush*  
  
Trowa: "Hn You probably have no clue either when the feelings are directed at you."  
  
Duo: "Sonna![1] Ha! Ha,ha!" Oi! Oi! What's going on here! Please don't let it be.  
  
Trowa: *smirk* "Hn."  
  
Duo: *jaw hits the ground as eyes bug out* "He...he he..." *picks jaw up, snaps it back into place*  
"Ruso da ro? [2] Ha..ha.."  
  
Trowa: "I'm always serious."   
  
Mentally Duo shouts "Sonna!!!!" as he falls into a swirling background. The background shatters and each piece hits Duo on the head, bringing him back to reality. In real life, he is just standing there dazed.  
  
Trowa: "Oi." *waves hand infront on Duo to get his attention*  
  
Duo: "Nani? Obasan." *gets bonked on the head by a paper fan from ikai[3]* "Wha..what?"  
  
Trowa: "Daijyobu ka?"  
  
Duo: "Yes...he. he..I have to go now." *walks backward slowly* *turns around, makes a run for it down the stairs*  
  
Trowa watches as Duo runs at break-neck speed down the stairs. "Hn. Then it's over." *He turns and looks up into the sky.* Did you actually think he was interested in you Heero? You are a soldier. You don't need friends, family......love. *sighs*   
  
Somehow, Relena found out where Trowa and Duo went and came to join them on the roof. Just as she cleared the stairs, Duo had come hurtling towards her. She dove out of the way just in time. Now she is on the roof and walking towards Trowa.  
  
Relena: "Ano...Is something wrong. Duo-kun looked....very upset somehow."  
  
Trowa: *turns around suprised at the sudden voice* "Relena." *ice stare 50% power*  
  
Relena: "Is everything okay?" *slightly fazed by stare* "Trowa-kun?"  
  
Trowa: "Trowa?"  
  
Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. OH %^$&*! I'm in TROWA'S BODY. Oh my @#$%@! Stupid! BAKA YARO! What were you thinking. Now he thinks that Trowa...! You screwed up again Heero! BIG TIME. Now what are you going to do. What if he tells Quatre? Sonna!? This is very bad. Worse than blowing up Noventa. Completely screwed up. Won't help to self-destruct. I'd be killing the wrong person. What if Trowa finds out what I did! Another thing to kill me for. JUST PERFECT! Damn stupid Yuy!   
  
Relena watched as various emotions flict into Trowa's eyes. His face didn't change. Except for the grinding of his teeth that she could hear standing 3 metres away. But the things she saw in his eyes. Anger? Confusion? Regret. Guilt? What's going through his mind? He's just as mysterious as Heero. If not more. All I said was if something was wrong. I wonder what happened. *light bulb* Could it have something to do with Duo-kun? He did run off really quickly. Quite upset too. Oh! Something going on between them? Ha. This is just great! He always seems to get in the way when I try to talk to Heero. If I can get him and Trowa-kun together, then Heero would be....  
  
An evil smile, similar to Dorothy's crossed Relena's face. Giving 'Trowa-kun' one last look, she turned around and walked downstairs, leaving a very dazed Trowa alone on the roof.  
  
~Library~  
  
Librarian: "Thank you boys. You have no idea how much you guys are helping."  
  
Quatre: *bright smile* "We're glad to help." *looks over at Heero, elbows him*  
  
Heero: "So da na." *stone face*  
  
Librarian: *sweatdrop* "..Um..Yuy-kun, Winner-kun. I'll leave you the keys so you can lock up when you're finished. Okay? Thanks again."  
  
Quatre: "Iya. Honto ni iiyo." [4]  
  
The librarian gave them one last smile and made a quick exit upon seeing Yuy-kun's icy expression. That boy honestly freaked her out.  
  
Quatre: "Yatta ne. We got the keys too. This is great."  
  
Heero: "Ah." *looks quizically at Quatre who smiles innocently in return*  
  
The two actually do some cataloging for a while. Quatre at the computer while Heero read him the name and numbers of the book. They took turns going back and forth for the books. Since they didn't have to hack into any OZ files yet, might as well do the work they promised.   
  
Currently, it is Quatre's turn to get the books and Heero is sitting at the computer.   
  
Quatre: "History of the Colonies. #516727482 By Lionel Miafol Published AC 193."  
  
Heero: *typing away* "Sugi." [5]  
  
Quatre: *zero smile 50%* "Specialist. # 4534121357." *leans down and whispers in his ear* "By Otto Silia. Published AC 189" *places hands on boths sides of chair, still whispering in is ear* "Sa..Are you bored?"  
  
Heero: *trying desperatly not to move* "Iya. Might as well finish this."  
  
Quatre: "But we can't finish that fast. Then we wouldn't have an excuse to come here." *wraps his arms around Heero's shoulders* "What's the matter. Don't you want to be here? Or just don't want to be here with me?"  
  
Heero: "No. That's not what I ment." *shivers as Quatre's breath hits his neck*  
  
Quatre: "So ka?" *gets up and moves away*   
  
Heero mentally breathed a sigh of relief. I can't keep doing this. I won't be able to control myself. *looks at Quatre who is busy gathering books* If you keep doing this to me, I'm going to jump you my love. *slight smile* But I can't. I'm in Heero's body. *eyes widen* I'm in HEERO's body. Yes. I forgot. No. Damn. I've been giving him too many signals. What if Heero finds out? What if Duo finds out? ........Wait a minute! Why has Quatre been responding? Is it because of my actions?  
  
Heero: "Quatre?"  
  
Quatre: "Hai."  
  
Heero: ".....Doshi te. Anatawa.." [5]  
  
Quatre: "Hmmm?" *looks confused*  
  
Heero: ".....Trowa.."   
  
Quatre: "Yes?"  
  
Heero: "Aren't you and Trowa...."  
  
Quatre: "Aren't we what?"  
  
Heero: "...Iya...never mind."  
  
Quatre: "No. Not never mind. Aren't we what? Together?" *leans against bookshelf* "Hn. I don't know are we?" *looks at Heero, penetrating gaze 200% max power*  
  
Heero: "...Don't ask me. I wouldn't know."  
  
Quatre: Hn. Keep it up Trowa. "Does Trowa even like me?" *penetrating gaze 300%*   
  
Heero: "I...I'm sure he does." *looks away*  
  
Quatre: Good save. "Well..." *lays down books on the desk* "If you say so, then I'll give it a shot. He hasn't made any moves, but I guess I'll have to take the initative ne?" *wink*  
  
Heero: "I.." Oh no. This is not going well.  
  
Quatre: "Hmmm?"  
  
Heero: "Iya. Nothing." *looks grim*  
  
Quatre moved so that he was infront of Heero. Looking into his eyes, there seemed to be a sadness in the pool of blue. He leaned down and kissed Heero's nose. Now Quatre's eyes looked sad. Maybe I'm over doing it. "Ne..something...bothering you? Want to tell me? Anything."  
  
Heero: "..Quatre...I.." No. Now is not the time. You are still in Heero's body. Say it later. "No. Thank you. Nothing is bothering me."  
  
Determination filled Quatre once more. Silly. And I was just about to stop. Oh well. You have proven me wrong once again. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and moved to sit in his lap.  
  
Heero froze. Quatre. What are you...Trowa's mind screamed but he didn't make a sound.   
  
Quatre leaned in ever so slowly, teasingly. Waiting for Trowa, in Heero's body to respond. And respond he did. Trowa couldn't resist and closed the gap between their lips. Both melted into the kiss. Soft and sweet. He took the initative and pushed Quatre's lips with his tongue, but Quatre pulled away.  
  
Quatre: "I would continue...but it will have to wait."  
  
Quatre got up, turned around to face the door and placed a friendly smile on his face.   
  
And then....Duo burst through the door.  
  
  
~End Part 4~  
  
  
Notes/translations:  
[1]Sonna! "That can't be true." or "No way" (elegantly put of course)  
[2]Ruso daro? "Joking right?"  
[3]ikai "second dimention" aka hammerscace  
[4]Iya. Honto ni iiyo. "No. Really/Truly, its okay."  
[5]Sugi. "Next."  
  
  
Well, that's part 4! What do think? Mwaa ha ha. Hope you like the way I'm going. Feed back please!!  
And do join my mailing list so I can tell you when next part is up. Feedback! Feedback! ^_^  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Another Change of Souls: Part 5  
  
  
Wow. Can't believe up to part 5 already. Thanks for the ongoing support from everyone. o^_^o I'm so happy. Once again please read parts before so you don't get lost. I don't own anything..blah blah.. except story. Shonen-ai. Don't like? Flame me on Ramblings page email. Sorry for any editing mistakes.  
  
  
"....." talking  
italics thinking (........^_^) authors notes, meaning me! ^_^  
*......* actions  
[.....] translations]  
  
  
Duo ran all the way to the library. He had to see Heero. He didn't even know why, just knew that he needed to see him and needed to see him right now. He just forgot one thing......  
  
Duo burst through the door of the library.  
  
"Quatre!?" Yes..he had forgotten Quatre would be there. Now he didn't know what to do. Seeing Quatre smiling so kindly made his stomach churn. What should he do. The man of his friend's dreams just declared his love for himself. Could he even face Quatre?  
  
Quatre: "Duo? Are you okay?"  
  
Duo: "Iya...Ma..Nandemonai....he he." [No..um..Nothing.]  
  
Quatre: *walks over to Duo* "Are you sure? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
  
Duo: "No. Really...it's nothing." *cheerful mask slips back on* I can't tell him.  
  
Quatre: He doesn't want to tell me. But I have a feeling I know why.   
"Ne..Duo. Choto." [hey duo, a moment.] "You don't mind. Heero."  
  
Heero: "Hn." *goes back to typing*  
  
Quatre: "Sa. Duo. Over here."  
  
The two go to a far corner in the library. Duo looking about nervously and Quatre smiling encouragingly.   
  
Quatre: "Okay Duo. It's just you and me now. Tell me. I'm listening."  
  
Duo: "Really Quatre. I'm fine. I just came to check up on you guys. Nothing to worry about. Ha ha."  
  
Quatre: "Since when did checking up on us require you to charge through a door?" *smirks* "Hm hm. I know what this is. You were afraid I would try something on Heero. So desuyo?" [right?]  
  
Duo: *blushes* "Iya. No. Well. NO!. I mean..."  
  
Quatre: "You're babbling."  
  
Duo: *mouth hangs wide open* *looks glum, turns away* "I....don't know what to say to you. Quatre."  
  
Quatre: " Duo. Whatever you have to tell me, I can handle it. I hate it when people try to protect me from something that I can take easily."  
  
Duo: "......" *looks everywhere except at Quatre's eyes.*  
  
Quatre: "...." *lets out a breath, looks sideways* "Trowa say something to you?"  
  
Duo: *looks up alarmed* "!?"  
  
Quatre: Hoh.. Looks like somebody screwed up and forgot who they were. "Yahari ne." [just as suspected]   
  
Duo: "YOU...You knew?" *bewildered look*  
  
Quatre: "I guessed. You would only hesitate if it had something to do with Trowa."  
  
Duo: "Heh. Guess you can read me like a book."  
  
Quatre: "Hai." *smiles* "So what did he say?"  
  
Duo tells him everything that happened since they left the cafeteria. The whole time, Duo was afraid to look into Quatre's eyes. He didn't want to see the hurt that he knew would be there. When he finished, he braced himself for the worst. Crying, sobbing. He knew the news would tear his friend apart. That's why it surprised him when he heard a chuckle. Duo looked up in surprise to find Quatre shaking. Trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Duo: "Oi. Quatre. Are you alright?" Did the news drive him nuts?  
  
Quatre: *wipes a tear from his face* "Ha ha ha. Duo. I'm fine. Really. Ha aha ha."  
  
Duo: "Are you sure?" *bewildered at the blonde arabian's reaction*  
  
Quatre: *takes a deep breath and lets it out. finally able to control himself*  
"Oh Duo. You're so sweet. Always thinking of me. Yes I'm fine."  
  
Duo: "Honto?" [really?]  
  
Quatre: "Yes. I should be the one asking you that." Oh Heero. Heero. I was sure Trowa would be the first to screw up. Should I let Duo know? Nah. I don't want to use him, but this fits in perfectly.  
"Ne. Duo. Don't you think you over reacted?"  
  
Duo: "OVER REACTED? I think you're UNDER reacting! Quatre. Aren't you and Trowa"  
  
Quatre: "Soh. But he has never told me he loves me or anything like that. But I do know that he cares."  
  
Duo: "But.."  
  
Quatre: "Duo. I know you are worried about my feelings. But please. Get your own in order first."  
  
Duo: "My feelings? What are you taling about?"  
  
Quatre: "Duo. I'm not blind. You like Heero. Don't you. More than just friends. He means alot to you."  
  
Duo: *turning red* "We're not talking about me now! We're talking about..."  
  
Quatre: "We are talking about you Duo." You should thank me Heero. I'm cleaning some of your mess up for you. But it comes at a price. "Trowa knows."  
  
Duo: "He knows. Trowa. The statue."  
  
Quatre: *chuckles* "You make him sound so icy. He's actually very observant and compassionate when he wants to be. And yes. He knows. Do you understand what I'm saying? Understand what he was saying?"  
  
Duo: *brain working overtime* "But but..So...you mean..Uh...." *lightbult* "So HE!?"  
  
Quatre: *nods* "Yes."  
  
Duo: *clutches his head dramatically* "Oh. I feel so stupid. What does he think now? I ran like hell!"  
  
Quatre: "ha ha. Don't worry. He'll understand. I'll talk to him." Oh yes. We will have a talk.  
  
Duo: "Honto? Thanks Quatre. ......... So how long have you known?"  
  
Quatre: "How long have you known about me?"  
  
Duo: "Eh...I don't remember now."  
  
Quatre: "That's cause it doesn't matter. Sa. Lets go."  
  
Duo: "Hm? Where are we going?"  
  
Quatre led Duo back to the computer where Heero was working at. Putting both hands on Duo's shoulders, he practically pushed him over. Duo was so nervous that he froze.  
  
Quatre: "Heero. Trowa.....is having a little problem and needs me. So Duo is going to help you from now on. Okay?"  
  
Heero: "..." Trowa is having problems? You mean Heero. I'm Trowa. Quatre. Don't leave. I..  
  
Quatre: "Sa. Duo. You don't mind helping, do you?" *encouraging smile*  
  
Duo: *cherry red* "No. No problem. Heh heh."   
  
Quatre: "Good. I better go se Trowa now. Ja. Kimidachi. *hardens voice* Have fun Heero." [bye guys]  
  
~Roof~  
  
For some reason, Trowa was still on the roof. Quatre found him there frozen, as Duo said, like a statue. Quatre stood at the door to the stairs. He didn't want to disturb Trowa, or rather Heero's thoughts just yet. He wanted to give Heero a chance to scramble his brains for a solution to the problem. Also, he had to think of what to say to Heero too. So Quatre just stood there.   
  
Heero was thinking of ways he can self-destruct. No matter which way he looked at it, there was no way he could kill himself and not kill Trowa's body too. This posed a huge problem. He was expendable. Had always been. Anytime there was a need, Heero Yuy could kill himself. For the colonies, to keep Gundam a secret. But now, he couldn't kill himself. If he did, he would be taking an innocent with him. Someone that another loved.   
  
Heero kept thinking, and Quatre kept waiting. But everybody's patience has a limit, and Quatre reached his.  
  
Quatre: "You look troubled."  
  
Trowa whipped around for the second time in the day. His face showed shock. There was something different about the Quatre that stood before him. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed infront of his chest looking very stoic. Almost intimidating.  
  
Trowa: "Quatre." ....... "What are you doing here."  
  
Quatre: "I came to see you. But I see that I'm not welcome." *accusing glare*  
  
Trowa: This is Quatre you're talking to. And you're suppose to be Trowa. So ACT LIKE HIM!  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that....I. Weren't you suppose to be working with..... Tro..Heero?"  
  
Quatre: "I was." *unfolds arms and looks at Trowa* "But then Duo burst in quite....disturbed." *glares at Trowa* "Care to explain?"   
  
Trowa: "I." "No. I can't explain."  
  
Quatre: "Are you trying to say you had nothing to do with his...state? Or that you don't want to bother talking to me about it!" *death glare to match Heero's*  
  
Trowa: "Glaring at me won't change anything." Damn. That sounded mean.  
  
Quatre: "What's the matter TROWA!? Afraid to take responsibility for your actions? Or do I mean soo much to you that you can't tell me?" *walks over to stand nose to nose, well slightly off due to height*  
  
Trowa: "What do you want from me."  
  
Quatre: "You're getting better Trowa. A statement instead of a question. Nice to know that this is how you treat your significant others. But then, maybe I've mistaken!" *eyes blaze with fury*  
  
Trowa: He's really pissed off. Oh no. What did Duo tell him? No matter. He would be telling the truth. It makes sense that Quatre is mad. But how can I explain it to him so that he'll understand without blowing our cover. "Yes. You have mistaken. Quatre."  
  
Quatre: Here it comes. What will you say Heero. Tell the truth? Or will you admit your love for Duo to my face? ":Have I!? Then tell me what it is that I have mistaken!"  
  
Trowa: *looks into Quatre's eyes* What can I say without hurting you. I need you to stay away for now but I know Trowa would not want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. But I have to tell the truth.  
"Quatre. You. You don't...love me. I'm not the one you want. Do you understand?" Please understand.  
  
The two froze, like time stood still. The only thing disturbing the moment was the wind. They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. The tension building with each second. Then...then...tears fell from Quatre's eyes.   
  
The sight would clench anyones heart. But it stabbed deep into Heero. The blonde's face never changed. Anger still etched into his beautiful features. So when the tears started to role, Heero knew that they were sprung from deep within.   
  
Trowa's arm reached out automatically to touch Quatre. It was slapped away. His hand stung from the blow. Quatre was stronger than he looked. He had now turned his head so that he was no longer looking at Heero. The tears hadn't stopped.   
  
"I understand perfectly."  
  
  
  
And Quatre ran. He ran down the stairs. Through the halls. Back to the dorm. His heart beated a hundred miles a minute. Baka! Baka! BAKA!!! His eyes stung, but his heart stung more. Quatre didn't even bother to wipe his tears as he ran. He didn't want to admit that he was crying. Didn't want to admit that he was weak. Quatre no baka! I know he's not Trowa. It's Heero. And Heero loves Duo. He finally admitted it. I should be happy for him. For them! But...   
  
Quatre kept running and running. And when he rounded the corner......he ran right into Wufei.   
  
Wufei was practically bulldozed to the floor. The landed with a "Humph" . All the air knocked out of him. When he finally got his wind back, he lifted his head to find Quatre's shaking form sprawled on top of him.   
  
Wufei: "Quatre?" *sitting up and pulling Quatre up also* "What happened! What's wrong?"  
  
"........"  
  
Quatre didn't answer him. He couldn't answer him. He could hardly breathe. Wufei watched as the boy he held onto, who had been fine a few hours ago, gasp for air as he sobbed. All that came from him were whimpers as he cried. Wufei didn't know what to do, so he just held him.  
  
Quatre's mind raced like his heart. I knew it wasn't him. I knew! I thought I could handle it. I know for god's sake. I know Trowa cares for me. I know! I do. But..I never thought.... I never thought that it would hurt so much. I prepared. Imagined it. But never....NEVER. I never thought it would hurt so much to hear it from his lips. His voice. Eventhough it wasn't him who was saying it. It still hurts. BAKA!! BAKA!!!  
  
Time passed. Minutes? Hours? Neither of them knew. But once the gate was opened, the flood couldn't be stopped and Quatre let out all the frustration, pain, confusion, all the emotions he had pent up since Trowa and Heero came back from their mission.  
  
Wufei: "Quatre. Come on. Let's get out of this hallway."  
  
Wufei led him back to his dorm room. He didn't have a roommate so it was a good private place. He sat Quatre on the bed and got him a cup of water. Quatre wouldn't drink. This frustrated him but he knew he must have patience. Quatre needed his strength right now and he was not going to let him down.  
  
Wufei: "Quatre. Tell me what happened." Eventhough I have a pretty good idea.  
  
Quatre: "......" *shakes his head* *curls up in a ball*  
  
Wufei: "Quatre. Sometimes, it's better to tell someone when it hurts. You do it all the time. Try to help others when they are in pain. You open up your heart to them and give all of yourself. Let someone do the same for you. Open your heart to me."  
  
Both were amazed by what had just come out of the Chinese pilot's mouth. Wufei didn't even know he had it in him.  
  
Quatre: "Wufei." *hides his face as he hugs his knees* "I....I'm weak." *sob* "I'm unworthy to pilot Sandrock."  
  
Wufei: *eyes widen in surprise* That sounds familiar. *runs his hand through the other's hair*  
"Yes. You are weak now. But you have been strong. And will become stronger."  
  
Quatre: *shakes his head* "No. I'm....worthless." I thought I've become stonger but I was wrong.  
  
Wufei: "No. You are not worthless." Why would he think such a thing? This child of Winner.  
  
Quatre: "Yes. I am. I pilot Sandrock to become stronger. To become a person with pride. To have confidence in myself. To protect those I love. My familiy. But....I can't. I'm not worthy. I can't even... can't even control myself. To stop myself from feeling. Even if I know it's not true. I still feel pain."  
  
Wufei: He's getting hysterical. Why does he feel so useless? "Quatre. It's okay to feel. It's what makes you strong. The pain is proof that you are human and have a heart."  
  
Quatre: " I...I. *pause, looks away*  
  
A while ago, before I met the Manganacs, before I became a gundam pilot. I believed that I was worthless. Nobody loved me. And I didn't love anyone. I was expendable. Replacable. I never knew that ........loving another would be so... To hear that they don't love me back. I never imagined it to be....."  
  
Wufei: NOT LOVE YOU BACK? Trowa! What are you DOING? He does love him back. Why won't he admit it? That...that...idiot! How can he stand to hurt the one he cares so much about? Is he insane?   
"Quatre...You know that's not true. Please understand that he does care, very much about you. Maybe he is just unable to express himself. He is very reserved." That BAKA! We need to have a man to man chat.  
  
Quatre: "Wufei. *looks up at him* *smiles* I know. I'm sorry. I knocked you over and didn't even apologize. Gomen ne."  
  
Wufei: *pulls Quatre in a tight hug* "Everything will be fine. Trowa didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Quatre: "Huh?" *realization hits* Oh right. Wufei doesn't know. "Iiye. Wufei. Trowa didn't do anything."  
  
Wufei: "Nani?" If it wasn't Trowa......What?  
  
Quatre: *gets up* "Gomen. Wufei. Thanks for giving me your shoulder to cry on. I was just frustrated." *eyes gleam, full of life* "You're right. I am stronger than this. I don't need any protection. They do."  
  
Wufei: "They?"  
  
Quatre: *sunny smile* "Soh. This is my revenge. I will see it till the end. Thank you Wufei."  
  
Wufei: "Revenge?" *Quatre opens door to leave* "Matte!" [wait]  
  
Quatre: *turns to Wufei* "Please don't tell anyone what just happened. Wufei. Promise."  
  
Wufei: "If you would tell me what's going on."  
  
Quatre: "You don't need me to tell you. You should be able to figure it out. Wufei. I trust you with this secret. Please honour my trust."  
  
Wufei: "I will honour your trust. But I trust you not to hurt yourself also. Please honour me as well."  
  
Quatre: *sweet smile* "I will. We shall speak again when you know. *zero stare* Matta ne." [later] *leaves*  
  
Wufei pondered for a minute. What is he up to? That last look was...unnerving. But I must find out. It may prove most amusing. But first I must confront Trowa and find out what he did. If he was responsible for hurting Quatre so deeply, then I will not tolerate it. I owe him from the time he let me stay with him at the circus, but if he proves unworthy, then I will repay him the only way I can.  
  
  
  
And Wufei left to find Trowa. It wasn't very hard. He found him running around checking each classroom for something. Hn. He better be looking.   
  
Trowa ran from room to room. Knowing he must find Quatre. He didn't mean it that way. All he wanted was for Quatre to know that the one he loves is Trowa. And that the person standing before him was not the Trowa that he loved so much. Now that he messed up yet another person's life, Heero didn't know what to do. And, at the peak of his confusion, something else just had to come up.  
  
  
"Trowa. We need to talk."  
  
  
~End Part 5~  
  
  
Okay. The stuff Q said about how he was worthless was from Episode Zero manga. Sorry for the spoiler. I know. I made Quatre all weepy. But I thought it fit. Q's only love just denied his affection. He's still in Trowa's body so it would be like Trowa saying it. o_o And yes, Wufei is now in the house! He he. Hope you liked this part anyways. Not much feedback lately. Did you like Part 4? Mail me! MAIL ME!!!  
Good or bad. Still want to here from you! ^_^  



	7. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Another Change of Souls: Part 6  
  
  
Yosh! Minna. Hopefully the last part wasn't too ooc. I don't like ooc. Anyways, usual disclaimers. I don't own GW characters. But this story is mine.^_^ Please read parts before. I don't know when this series will end. I've been thinking of a way to end it. But there are still parts that haven't been shown that I want to include. But if you think this is gettting too long, write me with suggestions k? Guess thats it. On with the show!^_^  
  
  
"......" talking  
italics thinking  
*....* action (......^_^) author's notes  
  
  
  
~Library~  
The two pilots have been cataloging for over an hour but have only finished about 2 shelves of books. Natural, this job has made one of the two very, very bored. Besides the fact that they got to work together alone in there, Duo was still slowing going out of his mind.  
  
Duo: "Oi, Heero. Lets stop for a while. This is just too boring."  
  
Heero: "If you want to rest then go ahead."  
  
Duo: "Oi. You're not thinking of finishing this right now are you. Did you forget? This is our excuse to be in here. We can't finish in one day."  
  
Heero: "..."  
  
Duo: *throws up hands in frustration* "Ah!!! Fine. I forgot you're not a normal person."  
  
Duo just stood there silently for a while. Leaning against the table and studying Heero at work. He's always so concentrated. Does he ever think about anything besides work. Che. Why do I have to be drawn to this strange person. Doesn't like to talk, and fixes his own bones. If I had his personality I would be so depressed that I'd kill myself! *heaves a heave sigh* Who am I kidding.   
  
Duo: "Ne. Heero. Let's talk for awhile. Is that okay?"  
  
Heero: *looks at him* "........" *keeps typing*  
  
Duo: *sighs again* "Anyways, I've been thinking. About things. About what we're doing." *looks for response from Heero. Doesn't get one so keeps going* "Do you ever think that it is useless?"  
  
Heero: *stops typing* "Even if it is useless. This is the path that we chose. We have to accept it."  
  
Duo: "Heh. So you can talk. Just not to me I guess. So..do you talk to Relena a lot?"  
  
Heero: "What!?"  
  
Duo: *snickers* "Come on. There is not way she can chase you all this time if you haven't given her some form of feedback."  
  
Heero: "I....I don't know why. I don't give her anything. She just keeps coming after me."  
  
Duo: "Hn. Maybe you have to be more specific. If you don't give people a firm answer, they will be left guessing."  
  
Heero: "Hm....How should I act then?"  
  
Duo: "Heh? Ah...Um...the way you want to I guess. Without holding back."  
  
Heero: ".....I. I'll think about it." I should ask Heero exactly how he does want to act with her, and Duo.  
"Arigato. Duo."  
  
Duo: "Hn? Iya. Nande mo nai." *warm smile* This is enough. Just like this. [No. It's nothing.]  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Wufei: "Trowa. We need to talk."  
  
Trowa: "Fine. But not now." *tries to walk by, but Wufei steps in front on him*  
  
Wufei: "I'm not giving you a choice."  
  
Trowa: "Hn. What's so important that you would risk getting in my way?" *hard look*  
  
Wufei: "It should be more important to you than to me. At least I hope it is."  
  
Trowa: "What are you talking about."  
  
Wufei: "Aren't you looking for him now? You won't find him here."  
  
Trowa: "!?" *eyes widen*  
  
Wufei: "Hn. No need for the big reaction. He didn't leave. But you won't be able to find him. He won't let you. Even if you do find him. I won't let you near." *stands up tall, looks very intimidating*  
  
Trowa: "Wufei...... Hn. You said you wanted to talk. Is this all you have to say?"  
  
Wufei: "Hn. So I've got your attention. Let's go somewhere more private." *turns to leave*  
  
"Fine." The two walked outside to the gardens. Not many people came here because it was a designated spot for the G-boys. The student body felt it was appropriote for the bishonen to be surrounded by flowers whenever they wanted. Wufei leaned against a tree that felt strangely familiar to Heero. Heero usually didn't come over here because it would bring back certain memories everytime he saw yellow flowers.  
  
Trowa: "Well?"  
  
Wufei: "Hn. You are one person that I will never understand."  
  
Trowa: "Get to the point."  
  
Wufei: "How long are you going to wear that mask? You give him hope, treat him with compassion. Give him the illusion that he is special to you. And then you take it all away. I'm unworthy to say that I understand love. But I do know that what you are doing is pure torture." *looks straight at Trowa*  
"What is it that you want from him?"  
  
Trowa: "I don't understand what you are saying."  
  
Wufei: "Hn. It's very simple Trowa. I want to know what you want from Quatre. Are you out to hurt him? If not, then you have to change your attitude. Don't make him wonder about his place in your heart. And remember what kind of life that we lead. Time is precious. Regretting it when it's too late would be useless. But." *walks up to Trowa to stand nose to nose* "If you are out to hurt him. Just for your own pleasure, then know that I will not let it happen! You should be able to understand what I mean."  
  
Trowa: "....." Wufei. You.....Trowa will not like this. "I understand. I'll keep that in mind. Wufei."  
  
Wufei: "Hn. Good. But you still haven't answered my question..."  
  
"Trowa-kun!"  
  
Both heads turn to see Relena running over with a pack of her fans following behind. The pack stops before the garden and only Relena enters. Smiling her trademark smile, she bounded over to Trowa.  
  
Trowa: "Relena." *Relena glomps unto his arms* "What are you..."  
  
Wufei: "...." *deathglare at Trowa* "Could this be your answer?"  
  
Relena: "Hm?"  
  
Trowa: "No. Relena. What do you want?"  
  
Relena: "Un-ah-ah!" *waving her finger* "It's what you want Trowa-kun."  
  
Wufei: "Yes. What do you want Trowa-kun?"  
  
Trowa: "Che!" Damn. Why all of this now!? Just what I need. More problems.  
  
Relena: *smiles up at him* "Hm-hm. Trowa-kun. I know you don't like to talk a lot but I can see it in your eyes. The person you want is waiting for you ne." *wink*  
  
Wufei: "Are you referring to yourself? Onna." [woman]  
  
Relena: *looks indignantly at Wufei* "No of course not. Wufei. You wouldn't understand."  
  
Wufei: "You could be right. So why don't you explain it to me?"  
  
Relena: *evil gleam* "Oh? Are you sure you would be able to handle it?  
  
Wufei: "Try me!"  
  
So Relena bounds over to Wufei and whispers into his ear. Trowa watched for any reaction. Wufei's smirk sent chills down his spine but he didn't show it. Heero thought it was strange that Relena acted so bubbly. Usually she would be overwhelmingly serious and determined. She normally also has this air of class, like she felt she was better than everyone. But that is to be expected from a Dorian. This Relena was completely hyper. That on top of everything else, made Heero very afraid.  
  
Wufei: "Hoh? I never thought Trowa. This really is a surprise onna." [woman]  
  
Trowa: "Nani?" [what?]  
  
Wufei: (to Relena) "Hn. I'll leave him to you. Trowa. I meant every word I said. Take heed. No regrets."  
  
Trowa and Relena watched as Wufei struggled to get past Relena's fan club that had gathered at the entrance to the garden. The more aggressive ones tried to glomp him, while the shy ones just watched adoringly as he walked by. Wufei looked very dishevelled not to mention pissed off when he finally got through the crowd. Now, Trowa was left with Relena. Heero would not have been nervous, but since he was in Trowa's body and Relena was acting so strangely, he didn't know what to do.   
  
Relena: "Sa. Trowa-kun. Lets go."  
  
Trowa: "Where are we going?" Why is everybody trying to bring me someplace?  
  
Relena: "Don't you want to talk to him? But you know, you may have to fight for him."  
  
Trowa: "Him? Relena-sama. I'm afraid I don't follow."  
  
Relena: "Oh don't be shy Trowa-kun. Do you really want to lose him to Heero. You are so much better for him. *under her breath* And Heero is so much better for me. Ha-hem! Let's go. He's in the library. That's who you were looking for right?"  
  
Trowa: "..." It would be normal to lose him to Heero since he really is Trowa. Kinda sweet that he would go to the real one upon insinct. But....that means.. *sigh* Trowa will definately be angry.   
  
The two march over to the library. Trowa stoic as usual and Relena regaining some of her grace. They left the pack behind after Relena dismissed them with a wave of the hand. Heero had to admit he was quite impressed by her control over the population.   
  
Trowa stopped before the door to the library and took a deep breath. Trowa will probably be glaring daggers. So will Quatre. I'm not good with words. Maybe I can make up for it with action. But I don't think Trowa would approve. *slight blush* *coughs*   
  
Relena: "Trowa-kun. Daijyobu?" [are you okay?]  
  
Trowa: "I'm fine." *pushes door open and walks in*  
  
Inside the library, Duo was busy chatting away with Heero. Well, Duo did most of the talking but Heero did reply once in a while. Trowa just stood there. Mouth hanging open.   
  
Trowa: "Duo?" What's Duo doing here. Aren't I suppose to be dealing with Quatre? *looks at Relena*  
  
Relena: *smiles at Trowa* "Ganbade!" [equivalent to 'lets go' cheer, a way to cheer someone on]  
  
Trowa: "Nani?" What's going on. Does she..? She thinks? Oh damn. And she told Wufei? Oh sh$#!  
  
Duo: "Oi! Trowa. Don't just stand there. Come over here."  
  
Relena: "Sa. Trowa-kun. Iko." [Yes Trowa-kun. Lets go.] Perfect. Just perfect!  
  
The two walked over. Well, more like Relena walked and dragged Trowa with her. When they got close enough Relena purposely pushed Trowa so that he would bump into Duo.  
  
Duo: "Whoh. Careful there. *whispers* Can't handle miss thing either huh? I feel sorry for you."  
  
Trowa: "..." *slight blush* Why is my face getting pink? Control yourself Heero! "Gomen." [sorry]  
  
Heero: "What are you two doing here? This is not suppose to be a party."  
  
Duo: "Whoh-ho! Heero just made a joke. It's going to rain today."  
  
Trowa: "Nani!" [what!] I am not that deadpan. I do make jokes. Once in a while.  
  
Duo: "he he he. Nothing. So Relena. What brings you here with the statue."  
  
Heero: "Statue?" I am not a statue.  
  
Duo: "Yes. What? I wasn't talking about you." *friendly punch in the arm*  
  
Relena: *eyes blazing fire* "Ha ha. Duo-kun. I believe Trowa-kun has something to tell you."  
  
Heero: "Trowa has something to tell him?" I don't have anything to tell him.  
  
Relena: "Yes Heero. Maybe we should leave them alone. Hmmm?"  
  
Trowa: "I don't think so." I don't know what Relena's going to do if I leave her with Trowa.  
  
Relena: *pulls Trowa aside, whispers* "But this is your chance. Take advantage of it."  
  
Trowa: "..." It would be if I was me and you weren't here.  
  
Heero: "Trowa. I think maybe we should have a talk."  
  
Trowa/Relena: "Now?"  
  
Heero: "Yes now." Heero is not keeping his act up very well. Inexperience. "We need to talk."  
  
Trowa: *slight sigh* "....." Everyone wants to talk to me today. "Fine. Lets go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
All eyes turned to the sound of the voice. There stood Quatre, his hair was damp and a few strands stuck to his face. He was just inside the entrance and leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest looking very stoic. He wore black jeans that would make Duo proud. They were quite tight and hung low at the hips. His top was a plain white dress shirt with the first 3 bottons undone. The shirt clung to his body a little, making him look very sexy.   
  
Duo: "Wow Quatre. Looking mighty fine!"  
  
Quatre: *brushes hair back looking very cool while doing it* "Thank you. You're not bad yourself."  
  
Relena: *eyes slightly bugged* "Hello Quatre-kun." Oooh. He looks hot. I wonder how Heero would look dressed like that.  
  
Quatre caught her lingering stare. He strode over, took her hand, and kissed it lightly looking very much like a prince. Heero almost choked. Releasing her hand and smiling, he looked over at Heero, then Trowa.  
  
Quatre: "So where are you two off to?"  
  
Trowa: "...." He looks calm. Like nothing happened. How's that? I thought he was hurt.  
  
Heero: "...." Damn he looks good. Trying to turn me on on purpose? Not that I can do anything now. But then, when has he ever dressed in anything but formal wear?   
  
Quatre: *still smiling brightly* "Hello? Someone going to talk?"  
  
Trowa/Heero: "....."  
  
Quatre: "Hn. Not that I was expecting anything. So Duo. Did you have fun?"  
  
Duo: "Heh?" *blushes* "Uh.....sure. More like bored to tears though."  
  
Quatre: "Really? Well, better you bored than me. So why don't you take over helping Heero." *wink*  
  
Duo: *deep intake of breath* "Why you selfish little bum. Ahh... Cause I'm such a nice guy its hard to avoid being taken advantage of. Alright Quatre. I'll help you" *smile,wink*  
  
Quatre: "Great! Um..Heero, Trowa. Weren't you two going somewhere?"  
  
Trowa/Heero: "...." *shakes head*  
  
Relena: "No! Trowa-kun. You had something to say to Duo-kun. That's why you're here remember?"  
  
Quatre: "Does he really? This should be interesting. Come on Trowa. Don't be shy. We're waiting."  
  
Trowa: "...." *starts to sweat big time*  
  
Relena: "Don't you think we should give them some privacy? Come on Heero. And Quatre, I think Wufei is looking for you." *goes over to Heero and tries to tug at him*  
  
Quatre: "I think you need to shower more than I do Trowa dear."  
  
Trowa: *sweats more* "...." What am I going to say?  
  
Duo: *starts to laugh* "Really Trowa. You look like somebody put you on the grill."  
  
Heero: "Trowa. I think we should go talk now."  
  
Quatre: "Aww. Trying to save him from the hot spot Heero? That is so sweet! Maybe we should give these two some privacy. Or else we might get a nose bleed." *gives Heero the look*  
  
Relena: "What? No. Heero is coming with me. Trowa is talking to Duo, and Quatre you're talking to Wufei."  
  
"Who's talking to me?"  
  
All eyes turn to the source of the voice again. Now Wufei was leaning against the door with a very amused look on his face.  
  
Quatre: "Relena-san said you wanted to talk to me Wufei."  
  
Wufei: "I never said that." *looks hard at Relena*  
  
Relena: *sweatdrop* "W..Well I thought you were looking for him so..."  
  
Quatre goes over to stand by Wufei. They start talking to each other in whispers. Trowa, in Heero's body, thought that they were a little too close for his liking and fixed a Heero Yuy death glare 2000 max Tm on them. Quatre saw and started to chuckle. Wufei looked back stone faced. Duo watched Trowa, the body, turn funny shades of pale while Relena kept tugging on Heero's arm.  
  
Suddenly, Heero stood up and slammed both hands on the table. In the process of this motion, he knocked Relena over. She was now pitifully sprawled on the floor. A couple of books just had to fall on her to add the effect. No one seemed to notice though. They were too busy staring in aw at Heero's outburst. Quatre was the first to snap out of it.  
  
Quatre: "Heero!" *helps Relena up* "That was completely inconsiderate!"  
  
Heero: "Leave her."  
  
Relena/Quatre: "What!?"  
  
Heero: "I said leave her. There's no need to treat her so nicely. She shouldn't be here anyways. Relena. You must act your role. You are the symbol of peace and a princess of Sank Kingdom. There is no reason why you should be here, so leave!"  
  
Duo: "Oi Heero!" This may be fun, but it is a little cruel.  
  
Trowa: "Heero." I wouldn't even do that. What 's gotten into you.  
  
Wufei: "Hn. About time. Women will only get in the way." Although that was meaner than it had to be.  
  
Heero: *glares at everyone* "I don't have to play chit-chat with all of you. There are things that need to be done."   
  
Relena: "Heero? Heero!"  
  
Duo: *covers her mouth with his hand* "Ojyosan, I think you better be quiet for a while." [miss]  
  
Quatre: "Heero? Are you feeling okay?" *goes back to stand next to Wufei* *whispers in his ear*  
"I think we better get Relena out of here before he really tries to kill her."  
  
Heero: *Glares at Relena/Duo* *turns to Wufei/Quatre deathglare +ice 100% max power* *goes over to Trowa, pokes finger at his chest* "We have to talk. NOW! Leave these...bakas." [idiots]  
  
When he was sure Trowa would follow, he turned and walked over to where Quatre and Wufei were standing. Ch! You have courage Wufei. But. With his left hand on Quatre, and right hand on Wufei, Heero pushed them apart. He walked between the newly made space. Then turning around, "Trowa. MOVE!"   
  
Wufei was shocked at the way Heero had man-handled him. That never happened before. He looked over at Quatre and saw equal surprise in his face. Hn. This gets better every second.  
  
Trowa left first. Heero stayed at the door. After a few minutes he turned to Wufei and gave him a Touch-him-and-I'll-kill-you glare. Wufei sweatdropped as did everyone else in the room.   
  
Heero. I don't know what happened or why Quatre is acting so friendly towards Wufei now. But if it is because of you then you are going to DIE. Even if my body goes with you!   
  
And with one last deathglare, Heero left the room.  
  
  
~End Part 6~  
  
  
YAH! Finally finished. That was pretty long eh? Sorry. But I was on a roll. I wasn't going to have this big confrontation but once I made Relena bring Trowa, the rest was just too tempting. He he. Hope you liked it!! FEEDBACK! *zombie style* FEEEEDBACK!! He he. I'm on crack. But love to hear from you!! All comments welcome!! Mail me! Mail me! ^_^  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Another Change of Souls: Part 7  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who keeps supporting me and gives their helpful comments! All my love to my buddy Maria, Chisa-chan, Cyndia, Patty, and everybody else who sent me stuff! (sorry if didn't mention name!) Since it's part 7, I assume you know that I don't own anything. Standard disclaimers apply. As for story, Trowa and Heero switched bodies, and when I use the names, I am refering to the body unless it is their thinking. So if I say, Trowa thought, then I mean the soul thought it. And if I say, Heero blew up a can, then I mean the body pressed a button and things went BOOM.   
  
  
"...." talking *......* action  
italics thinking [......] translations  
  
  
~Library~  
  
After Heero exited the room, the four of them were left dumbstruck. None of them thought that Heero would, or could lose his temper like that. Well, actually, only three of them, Relena, Wufei, and Duo, never thought Heero would act this way. Quatre never thought that Trowa would act this way. Sure he knew Trowa cared about him. It was obvious. But he was never really sure if the pilot with the stylish bangs actually felt anything beyond friendship at the most. Even if Trowa did come on to him from time to time, like the way he reacted to his seduction eventhough he was still in Heero's body. Quatre was never really sure. He would never let himself believe that Trowa returned his feelings until he heard the words, "Quatre, kimi wo daisuki." [Quatre, I like you the most/I'm fondest of you.] To do otherwise would be too dangerous. But now........  
Jealousy is a sign isn't it? You can't be jealous unless you're fond of that person. Right? Quatre couldn't help but smile a bit.  
  
On the floor, two other people were lost in their own world. Things spun like a merry-go-round in Duo's head. He said he would kill her. He doesn't do it. She follows him like a stalker, often dangerously revealing our location. Heero does nothing about it. Relena gets into trouble. He goes and saves her. Doesn't that mean he has feelings for her? But wait! When I was captured, didn't Heero come and save me? And he brought me to the hospital too. He also said he would kill me. But he saved me instead. Not only once. Even after we had just met. He saved me from a Leo. Although, he did say that it was to return his debt. But still..... What about Trowa? He saved Heero after he self-destructed right? Does that mean Trowa has feelings for Heero? And that's why they've been acting so strange lately? Well...not strange, just.... close. But Quatre likes Trowa right? And Trowa likes him back doesn't he? Trowa trusts Quatre completely and would die for him. That says something right? But then why is Trowa acting so..wierd. Eventhough Quatre said that the thing on the roof was nothing. I think it is something. However....if Trowa likes me.... Not possible cause he likes Quatre... or is it Heero? But Heero likes Relena. But he was mean to her and was concerned over Quatre. And what was that thing with Quatre... and...  
  
Duo's mind droned on and on. Thus he failed to notice that his hand was still clamped over Relena's mouth. That is, until she chomped down hard on it.  
  
Duo: "ITE!!!!" [ow!]  
  
Relena: "Who told you to cover my mouth!"  
  
Duo: "Well you didn't have to bite me! Hen na ojyosan!" [wierd girl/miss]  
  
Relena: "I happen to be a beautiful cute young lady. Like a flower. How can I let someone like you touch me! Only Heero, who is like a fallen prince from the stars, is worthy of me. *clasps hands together while sparkly things start filling the room* Besides, even Doctor J said I had the same innocent eyes as Heero."  
  
Wufei: "Yes. And a voice that sounds like a ten foot truck going through a nine foot overpass."  
  
*background turns from sparkle to fire*  
  
Relena: "NANI!?"  
  
Wufei: *turns away from her* "HN!"  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* "Oi. Oi! Don't be like this." *goes over to Duo* "Duo. Are you okay? How's your hand?"  
  
Duo: *shows Quatre hand with teeth marks* "Not good. No thanks to miss Venus Flytrap."  
  
Relena: "Why you little..."  
  
Quatre: "Hold it! Quit bickering! Relena say you're sorry, Duo stop teasing her."  
  
Duo: "I am NOT teasing her. Look!" *holds out hand*  
  
Relena: "I am NOT sorry! He deserved it! Who does he think he is? Covering my mouth. My beautiful mouth. And always disrupting me and Heero..." *keeps rambling*  
  
Quatre sweatdrops again and holds up his hands to defend himself from their onslaught. Wufei tries to ignore them, not to much avail.   
  
Wufei: "Will you two SHUT UP!?"  
  
  
  
~Dark Hallway Somewhere~  
  
Two figures loom in the shadows. They walk side by side until they reach a secluded part. Then one is knocked violently to the wall by the other.  
  
Heero: "Talk!"  
  
Trowa: "Trowa. Calm down."  
  
Heero: "I'm very calm. Too calm. So calm that I make myself sick."   
  
Heero moves in and puts one arm on either side of Trowa, effectively 'pinning' him to the wall. Trowa doesn't move or flinch. He simply stares back, but the look in his eye is uncertain.  
  
Heero: *cold glare* "You have something to tell me. Right? If you don't, then there is a big problem."  
  
Trowa: "I don't know what you are thinking right now. But stop! You are acting irrationally."  
  
Heero: "'Act according to feelings. That is the correct way of man.' This is what you said. I am only following your advice. I seem to do that a lot."  
  
Trowa: "Really."  
  
Heero: "Yes. But I'm afraid that if I continue to follow my feelings I might do something I'll regret."  
  
Trowa: "....."  
  
Heero: "So. For the good of everybody, I suggest you tell me every single thing that has happened so that I do not have to kill you."  
  
Trowa: "..."  
  
Heero: "Will you keep your silence?" *moves in closer so he is breathing on his face* "Let me tell you that I am not someone you want to mess with when I am....agitated. Even if I am out of my body."  
  
Trowa: "I do not doubt your abilities."  
  
Heero: "Hn." *backs off a little* "I'm waiting."  
  
Trowa: "....."  
  
Heero: "Well?"  
  
Trowa: "....."  
  
Heero: *eye tick* "I do not have much patience. Heero."  
  
Trowa: ".......What do you want to know."  
  
Heero: *moves back completely and leans aginst opposite wall* "How about starting with what happened with Duo. From the top. Everything."  
  
Trowa: *looks away, slight blush* "....." How can I tell him?  
  
Heero: "Well?" Is he blushing? The great Heero Yuy? No. The question is, Do I still want to know?  
  
Trowa: "I...He...We..." *sighs* This is not going well. *looks at Heero, still blushing* "How about you start with what happened with you and Quatre in the Library. That way everything will be in chronological order." I can't believe I just said that. That was so lame.  
  
Heero: "!?" *blushes* I..can I tell him? What should I say? He won't like what I did. I don't like what I did. Well....that's not true. I mean...I liked it. But it was wrong. No. It wasn't wrong. But it was wrong to do it while being in his body. Not that I could do anything about it. I... *looks away, still blushing*  
  
Trowa/Heero: "......"  
  
  
  
~Library~  
  
Books are flying and papers are floating in the air. The sound of things crashing and other things hitting the floor can be heard.  
  
Wufei: "SO NO BAKA ONNA!!" [this stupid woman] *hurls book at Relena*  
  
Relena: *dodges book* "Who are you calling baka you dishonourable ruffian!" *throws book back at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: "Dishonourable!? I'll show you dishonourable...." *grabs a chair and lifts it into the air*  
  
Quatre: "Ah. Wufei! Yamero!" [stop] *trys to take chair out of Wufei's hand*  
  
Duo: "Che! Stop helping the stalking she-dog." *dodges book*  
  
Relena: "She-dog! You're the she-dog you fast-talking, boyfriend stealing, braided idiot!" *throws another book*  
  
Duo: "Hn! Did I say it was you? You just answered to the call."  
  
Relena: "Why you..." *face gets beat red from anger*  
  
Duo: "Huh! Oh forgive me. I just insulted all the dogs! You should have a catagory all to yourself you peace- talking, people-biting, boy-stalking, hallucinegenic, egotistical, psycho-maniac!" *throws book at Relena*  
  
Quatre: "Duo! Relena! Yamete kure!" [stop please]   
  
Unfortunately, at the same moment Quatre was distracted by Duo and Relena, Wufei decided to let go of the chair. It topples and falls right on top of Quatre. Wufei doesn't even notice as he is blinded by rage.  
  
Wufei: "I'll show you your place woman!" *eyes blazing fire*  
  
Relena: "Humph! I know what you all are doing! You're just trying to separate me and Heero. Trying to make me into some wild, unmannerly......commoner! Well I won't let it happen! I am a princess of Sank Kingdom. I will have my prince." *throws book at Wufei who dodges, book hits Quatre who is trying to get up*  
  
Wufei: "Don't you know anything? Learn to aim before you shoot! Is hitting defenseless bystanders the only thing you can do?" *grabs a roll of tape that's on the table and throws it at Relena, it hits her*  
  
Quatre: "Defenseless?" *finally gets up rubbing head, is immediately knocked over again by a flying book* "Ahh!!"  
  
Duo: "Quatre!" *glares at Relena* "You octapus! Gather your tentecles and get back into the sea where you belong!" *makes a grab for things around him, hand rest on a bear, throws it at Relena*  
  
Relena: *gets hit by the bear, looks at it, then hugs it tight* "Oh Heero! Why is it that true love must always face these obstacles? They will try to separate us, but we will be together. We are star-crossed lovers. Just like Romeo and Juliet!"  
  
Duo: "You? Are Juliet? HA!!!" *hand lands on stapler, decides against it, hurls another book instead*  
  
Wufei: "If you are Juliet then 'GET THEE TO A NUNNERY!" *dodges plant vase with flowers in it*  
  
Relena: "KISAMA!!!!" [you (very rude form)]  
  
  
  
~Secluded Part In Dark Hallway Somewhere~  
  
Trowa/Heero: "........." *both blushing pink*   
  
Trowa: "Is....Is there something you can't tell me?"  
  
Heero: "!" *looks to the side* "I...." *looks back at Trowa* "Is there something you can't tell me?"  
  
Trowa: "I asked you first."  
  
Heero: "So did I."  
  
Trowa/Heero: "........"  
  
  
  
~Library~  
  
Quatre: "Ya...." *dodge flying book* "Yamete..." *dodge flying keyboard* "YAMETE KURE!!" [st..stop....stop please]  
  
The sound of glass shattering. Quatre gives up and heaves a huge sigh. Then, covering his ears, he sinks to the floor on his knees as if bracing himself for a bomb to drop. Around him and over top, papers, books, various objects are still flying while the three relieve their frustrations on each other.  
  
  
  
~Secluded Part In Dark Hallway Somewhere~  
  
Heero: "If you feel that there is no way you can tell me, then we might as well forget it. As long as it won't affect either of us dramatically, I suppose it can be over looked." Che. I can't believe I'm such a coward.  
  
Trowa: "Ah. I agree." I can't believe I've stooped this low.   
  
Trowa/Heero: "....."  
  
Heero: "Alright. Then. Lets do our daily report. You first."  
  
Trowa: Why am I first? Trowa na yatsu...[that guy(rude form] "Well...." Like I can say anything!  
  
Heero: "Well?" This is so stupid!  
  
Trowa: "Ah! Relena seems to think that you like Duo." *sweatdrop* Will he believe me?  
  
Heero: "WHAT!?"  
  
Trowa: *lets out breath* "You know Relena."  
  
Heero: "No! Why would she think that? What have you been doing!?"  
  
Trowa: *sweatdrop* "No...Nothing much." *edges away*  
  
Heero: "Well, does any one else think this?" *edges closer, promising violence with his eyes*  
  
Trowa: "Um....Wufei?"  
  
Heero: "Wufei? Is that why he....but that means he.." *looks wide-eyed at Trowa*  
  
Trowa: *nods slowly* "...." Guess I better not tell him about Wufei's threat.  
  
Heero: "Does....does Quatre.. think the same thing?"  
  
Trowa: "!?" Uh-oh. I'm more done than the bird that got sucked inside Wing's booster. "I....don't know.... Maybe he sort of, got that idea." Goodbye forever. Duo.  
  
  
  
~Outside Libray~  
  
Two students are about ot walk in. However, as they reached for the handle on the door, something crashed heavily against it. Afterwards, they could hear muffled voices. Both male and female. A shriek, then something that sounded like "onna!" [woman]. The sound of something crashing, then another male voice saying, "Bakayaro!" [stupid idiot] Crash! Bang!   
  
The students decided to come back another time.  
  
  
  
~Secluded Part of That Dark Hallway Again~  
  
Trowa squeezed his eyes shut. He braced for the worst, expecting anything. In Heero's mind, all he could think about was a laughing, violot-eyed gundam pilot. Two very strong hands clamped down like vices on his shoulders. Then, they shoved him hard agains the wall. The force of it knocked his air out. Coughing, Trowa bent over. He could see Heero with his head down.  
  
Heero: "Go....Gomen nasai." [sorry]  
  
Trowa: "?" You're not killing me?  
  
Heero: "I....I have no right. I've been doing the same thing."  
  
Trowa: "You made Duo think I liked him?"  
  
Heero: *sweatdrop* "That would be the correct thing to do wouldn't it?"  
  
Trowa: "......"   
  
Heero: *sighs* "What I meant was...I think I've been misleading Quatre into thinking you like him."  
  
Trowa: "YOU!?"  
  
Heero: "Yes me. I forgot where I was, or rather, who I was too."  
  
Trowa: "TOO?" *incredulous look*  
  
Heero: "Hn. Yes 'too'. Don't tell me you lead Duo on because you thought I wanted him."  
  
Trowa: "Thats....."  
  
Heero: "Exactly."  
  
Trowa: "........" *regains composure* "Hn. So what should we do now?"  
  
Heero: "I don't know. Aren't you the one who always has a plan?"  
  
Trowa: "Since when did you become so saucy?"  
  
Heero: "Since I became you."  
  
Trowa: "I am still me, and you are still you."  
  
Heero: "Yes, but that is not how others see us."  
  
Trowa: "We've known that from the beginning."  
  
Heero: "The point is...we haven't been acting our roles well enough. For you it is understandable. But I have experience in infiltration. I should have been a better actor."  
  
Trowa: ".........This time, following our emotions got in the way."  
  
Heero: "Not totally. There has been one good outcome."  
  
Trowa: "Such as?"  
  
Heero: *looks at Trowa, very serious look* "We both know what we want. Specifically, Who we want."  
  
Trowa: *long look* "So da na." [yes/agree] "Are you going to confess?"  
  
Heero: "Hm?" *looks at Trowa confused*  
  
Trowa: "Shinji ra nai. Waka nai ka?" [Can't believe it. Don't understand?] *pushes off from the wall, starts to walk away* "I meant, are you going to confess your love."  
  
Heero: *looks down on the floor* "I don't think I can."  
  
Trowa: "Why?"  
  
Heero: "A person like me...is it really okay? Can I have these feelings? I can't be sure of myself."  
  
Trowa: "Trowa. A moment ago, you were ready to kill me. You know the reason why. Don't deny your feelings." *starts walking down the dark hallway* *stops* "If you don't act soon, someone might beat you to it."  
  
Heero: "What are you talking about."  
  
Trowa: *looks hard at Heero* "I have been warned."  
  
Heero: "Warned? You mean...."  
  
Trowa: "Take it any way you like. I've told you everything now. How you react is your business." *resumes leaving*  
  
Heero: "Matte. Heero." [wait]  
  
Trowa: *stops* "Hm?"  
  
Heero: *sighs* "It doesn't matter how I react. Or how I want to react. We can't do anything right now. Look at me! Look at you! Are you going to tell Duo?"  
  
Trowa: "...."  
  
Heero: "There is nothing we can do right now."  
  
Trowa: "I wouldn't say nothing."  
  
Heero: "?"  
  
Trowa: "The least we can do, is make sure that they don't get swept away by anyone else." *Heero glares* "I don't mean just Wufei. There are many people in this school who will be very willing, and capable of taking our people away."  
  
Heero: "They aren't ours yet."  
  
Trowa: "But they can be. And I believe that they want to be. We have just been too cowardly to admit our own feelings. Once we switch back, we will be able to obtain them."  
  
Heero: " I understand what you are trying to say. But I disagree with your phrasing. They are not objects for our taking."  
  
Trowa: *looks very seriously at Heero* "Duo is mine. The target has been set. Once we switch back, getting him will be my first mission. If it is a mission, I will not fail."  
  
Heero: "Hn. Strong as always."  
  
Trowa: "You don't want to lose Quatre either do you."  
  
Heero: "Tosen da!" [of course] "I won't let anyone else touch my Quatre." *folds arm over chest*  
  
Trowa: "Ore no Quatre ka?" [my Quatre eh?] "There's hope yet."  
  
Heero: "Hn! I think that we've left our loves long enough."  
  
Trowa: "I agree."  
  
Heero: "Let's let them know........ who they belong to."  
  
  
  
~Library~  
  
There is a momentary cease fire as two of the members froze.  
  
Duo: "Did anyone just feel that?"  
  
Quatre: "Felt like....a ...chill go up my spine."  
  
The two stare wide-eyed at each other.   
  
"......"  
  
  
~End Part 7~  
  
  
Whew! That was another long one. I think I should have named this an interlude or break. He he. Did I dissapoint you? Hope not! Tell me what you thought! Comments, suggestions welcome! Wat ya think? Wat Ya think? ANYTHING!!! ^_^   



	9. Default Chapter Title

Another Change of Souls: Part 8  
  
  
Will this fic ever end? Do you want it to? ^_^ Might be getting boring eh? Okay, I'll make it more exciting. Be afraid. Be very. Afraid. ^_~ So...like the rest of them, standard disclaimer. Own nothing, characters aren't mine, this story is mine though. Not making money and extremely poor so don't sue!   
  
If you haven't read the other parts, please do or you will be soooo lost. But incase you forgot, Heero and Trowa switched bodies some how and won't tell anybody. Quatre knows but Heero and Trowa doesn't know he knows. o.O? Since other people wrote switch stories and I do mine differently here's the deal. When I refer to the characters, I'm talking about their bodies. If I said Heero jumped a fence, that means the body jumped it. And if I said Trowa thought Quatre was damn sexy, then I mean the soul was getting kinky. K?   
  
"...." talking italics thinking ps. If I have italis beside the person like this, Wufei: HN!   
*...* action [....] translation   
  
  
~Hallway~   
  
Heero and Trowa are now making their way back to the library. Both have a very determined look in their eyes. Having returned to their usual stoic selves, all the girls gawked and giggled as they passed, while the guys just stared. Nobody can resist these silent bishonen. But beesides their looks, something else drew people's attention to them. The usually silent boys, were actually talking as they walked.  
  
Heero: "We cannot mess up this time. We must stay in character."  
  
Trowa: "Ah. We can't afford any more misunderstandings."  
  
Heero: "So da na." *looks at Trowa* "Heero. Are you confident?" [right]  
  
Trowa: *looks back* "Hm?"  
  
Heero: "In order to stay in character, we must do.....certain things."  
  
Trowa: "I think it's better if we did less."  
  
Heero: "What?" *stops*  
  
Trowa: *also stops* "If we do anything out of the ordinary, things might get worse."  
  
Heero: "But...."  
  
Trowa: "Except keeping other people away from them, there's nothing we can do. Telling them that we want them now will just cause more confusion."  
  
Heero: "......."  
  
Trowa: "Besides. You won't react to anyone other than Quatre right? I don't want anyone other than Duo."  
  
Heero: "Heero. Honestly. You won't react to anyone but him? I..."  
  
"Shhhhh..."  
  
Trowa pulls Heero into some room in the coridor. Having checked that no one was inside, he silently closes the door behind him.  
  
Trowa: "This topic will sound suspicious to the ears of outsiders." *walks further into the room and leans against a desk* "I know what you're worried about. Eventhough we both know who we really want and the person most important inside our hearts..." *looks up at Heero* "When they get close to us you feel yourself reacting right?"  
  
Heero: *looks away* "....."  
  
Trowa: "I understand. When Quatre gets in close to me, my heart pumps at 165 times per minute."  
  
Heero: "Don't tell me you counted." *look of disbelief*  
  
Trowa: "I had to keep my mind occupied. You have the same thing with Duo?"  
  
Heero: "Ah." [yes]  
  
Trowa: "Probably because it is a natural reaction."  
  
Heero: "Natural?"  
  
Trowa: "Because the person destined to be with us, is with us. Of course our bodies will react. Eventhough I didn't try to, or thought of doing it. When I saw Quatre crying..."  
  
Heero: "Crying!?" *deathglare 3000% MAXIMUM*  
  
Trowa: *flinches* "Yes....When I saw it, I....I don't know. It was like my body was on autopilot. I.. reached out to him. And when he slapped me away....my....my heart hurt. A lot. Like someone was ripping it to shreds. But somehow, it didn't feel like it was mine. My heart. It was...somebody elses. But I could feel it too. That feeling.... should have been yours right? The part of you that's left in this body?"  
  
Heero: "WHY DID YOU.....HOW DID YOU......MAKE HIM CRY!?"  
  
Trowa visibly wilted under the scrutiny. He held up both hands in a lame attempt to protect himself. Oh no! Should not have brought that up. Now he is going to kill me. "To...Trowa. Are you listening to me? Trowa?"   
Heero just kept coming closer while Trowa looked again, like a chicken that's been put into a boiling pot.  
  
Trowa: "Trowa! Snap out of it!! If you kill me now you'll never be able to get him back! Or your body!"  
  
Heero: "!?" *shakes himself* "Right. Can't kill you now. Later."   
  
Trowa: *lets out huge sigh of relief* Damn! This boy's got it bad! "Yes. So...Do you understand what I was saying?"  
  
Heero: "No." *blank face*  
  
Trowa: *sweatdrop* I never knew my face was really that... *coughs clearing his throat* "What I was trying to say is, that if you do react to Duo, it is only me. The part of me that is still inside my body. You don't want it to happen. And you are not really feeling that way. It's just the left over memory. I guess you can call it that."  
  
Heero: *lets out breath* "I figured as much. I don't have any interest in males. And I know that feeling. Like I was on autopilot." *smirks* "You have it pretty bad for him Heero Yuy."  
  
Trowa: "!?" *blushes* *coughs* "Not as bad as you. But back to the subject. If we try to act out our emotions right now, everything will be messed up again because our bodies are still switched. And if we try to act out the love roles, the chances of making a mistake are too high. I don't know about you, but I can't fake your love for you. Besides..." *looks hard at Heero* "Except me, nobody can touch Duo. That includes you. Even if you are in my body."  
  
Heero: "The feeling's mutual."  
  
Trowa: "Then it's settled." *goes towards door* "If our actions cause them to wonder about their place with us......how do you want to handle it?"  
  
Heero: *follows, opens door* "Tell them. Confess. But make sure that they understand that we can't ..... do things other couples do. Using the war should be a good enough excuse. Say that inorder for us to concentrate on the battlefield, we can't have any liabilities. And love is a liability."  
  
Trowa: "Duo would never accept that."  
  
Heero: "But coming from you, there is nothing he can do about it. Once we switch back, you can tell him that you were wrong and go from there."  
  
Trowa: "Hn. Your mind works fast. Are you sure your Quatre will be that understanding?"  
  
Heero: "......" Quatre ka. I don't know what he's thinking or what he's doing. Especially with his tendency towards this Heero's body. But...I "I'll worry about that later."  
  
The two exit the room and resume their walk towards the library. Turning the corner, they ran hard into a group of female students. More specifically, members of Relena's fan club. (they will be referred to as RF)  
  
RF1: "OW!" *sees she knocked Heero down* "Sorry Heero-kun." *blushes* "Are you okay?"  
  
Heero: "Ah." [yes]  
  
RF2: "Heero-kun! Trowa-kun! Dai hen! Relena-sama...Relena sama!!" [big trouble]  
  
Trowa: "What happened?"  
  
RF1/RF2: "We went to the library to find Relena-sama and we couldn't get in! There was something against the door so we couldn't move it. And we heard Relena-sama screaming at someone and things were crashing and we heard all this noise....." *sobs* "I think she may be in trouble*  
  
Heero: "Library. That's where...."  
  
Trowa: "....."  
  
In a snap, the two took off for the library. The Relena fans were left staring in the halls. Heero and Trowa could hear the sound of books crashing against walls as they neared the library. Every so often, there would be someone shouting, a screech, someone yelling "onna!". This just made them run all the more faster.   
  
~Outside Library~  
  
Trowa shoved at the door but it wouldn't budge. Inside they could clearing distinguish the voices to be Relena's, Wufei's, and Duo's. Trowa pounded on the door but nobody responded.  
  
Trowa: "Duo!"   
  
*Crash* *Bang* *shout from within of "Baka yaro!* [stupid]  
  
Heero: "Heero move."   
  
Trowa backs away from the door. Heero positions himself, then kicks the door down in the almighty Heero Yuy style. Trowa looks at him for a while.  
  
Trowa: "Couldn't have done that better myself."  
  
Heero: "Hn. Lets see you do a 720 summersult with a twist."  
  
Trowa: "We'll see."  
  
~Inside Library~  
  
As before, things are still being hurled around in the air. Relena was ducking behind the computer that they were using earlier to catalog books. Wufei was in the far right using a big rocking chair as a cover. Duo was on the far left, ducking behind a desk. Poor Quatre was stuck in the middle of the triangle with his hands covering his head. Everytime he tried to get up, he barely miss getting hit by something. Relena's aim has not improved.   
  
Nobody noticed that the door, which had been jammed by a....fallen chair, had been kicked wide open. Heero and Trowa stepped into the library. Their jaws immediately hit the ground.   
  
Trowa: "So..so...sorewa....." [th..th..this..]  
  
Heero: "Na....na....nani. Sore." [wa....wa..what? this...]  
  
The just stood there completely stunned. One would think that they were two very good looking statues. The fight, of course, carried on.  
  
Duo: "Baka yaro! Aren't you suppose to be a lady?" *dodges book* [stupid idiot]  
  
Relena: "I don't have to be a lady around people like YOU!" *dodges vase, it shatters on the ground*  
  
Wufei: "Like you were ever a lady anyways! Just some obsessed little.." *dodges book* "Stalker!"  
  
Relena: "Who are you calling a stalker you....you...woman bashing pig!" *throws big dictionary*  
  
Wufei: "I do not bash you for being a woman." *dodges dictionary* "My Nataku is also a woman. But she is a real one. She is strong and respectful. Not some boy-crazed, stalking poor excuse for a princess like you!"  
  
Relena: "Nataku! Nataku! Is that all you know how to say!"  
  
Wufei: "Is Heero! Heero! All you can say you baka onna! At least I'm married to my Nataku." *throws book at her*  
  
Duo: "Heero! Heero! Do you know how annoying you are ojyosan? " *dodges ruler*  
  
Relena: "URRHHHHHHH!!! I hate you! All of you! Why do you always have to get in me and my Heero's way!?"  
  
Trowa and Heero exchange glaces. Standing near the doorway, they are not in danger an flying objects.  
  
Heero: "Her Heero?"  
  
Trowa: *sighs* "........"  
  
The fight continues as Trowa slouches over like he had just been sentenced to life in prison. Heero stood there looking blank as always, but inside, he was starting to panic. Where's Quatre? I don't see him but he should be in here. Usually he would be the first to stop something like this from happening. Did he leave?  
  
Heero steps into the fray, dodging UFO's while slipping to the other side of the counter that separated him from the triangle. Crouching so that he woudn't get hit, he finally spotted the little blond bundle huddled in the middle of it all.   
  
Heero: "Quatre!" *turns to Trowa* "Heero! We have to stop this now!"  
  
Trowa: *looking very pale* "Wha..?"  
  
Heero: "Get yourself together! This is no time for you to be dazed. Quatre needs my help. And I need you to help me stop them."  
  
Trowa: "How are we going to do that? Look." *points at fight* "They haven't even noticed that we're here."  
  
Heero: "We'll make them notice. Come on! I'll grab Wufei while you grab Duo. Go! It's a mission!"  
  
At the sound of mission, Heero woke up from his little daze. As his mind cleared he noticed several things. One, Relena was fighting. Two, Duo was fighting with her. And Three, some how he had something to do with it. I should have killed her before she became important.  
  
So, back in commission, Trowa leaped into the air, did a double summersault with a twist, and landed.   
  
Flat on his butt.  
  
Needless to say, the fight stopped at this sudden display of, more like lack of display of grace on part form Trowa. Wufei, Relena, Duo, stared with their mouths wide open in shock. The various objects they each had in their hands dropped with a 'thump' onto the ground.   
  
Heero smacked his own forehead, covering his eyes. Relax Trowa. You can handle this. Nobody's perfect. That was damn pathetic but it can be saved. Relax! Relax.  
  
Quatre: "Trowa!"  
  
Heero: "Hm?"  
  
Quatre rushed to Trowa's side now that the UFO's have stopped flying. He gently lifted him into a sitting position. If Trowa was wearing something other than his turtleneck and jeans, everyone would have saw that he was blushing cherry red from head to toe.  
  
Quatre: "Trowa! Daijobu ka? Where does it hurt?" [are you okay?]  
  
Trowa: "Ah. I'm fine."  
  
Quatre: "Are you sure? That was...that was.."  
  
Relena/Duo/Wufei/Heero: "Pathetic."  
  
If it was possible, Trowa blushed an even brighter shade of red. Quatre turned around and gave them his best Zero Death Glare TM. The others flinched at the sight and backed off. Heero looked just a bit amused.   
  
Quatre: "Can you get up?" *pulling Trowa by the arm*  
  
Trowa: "I'm fine. Really."  
  
Trowa gets up and brushes himself off. The others kept staring at him in disbelief. The thought that Trowa could ever lose his balance never occured to anybody. To see it happen...well....that was out of the question.  
  
Trowa: *clears his thoat* "Well? Care to explain what you are all doing?" *waves his hand at the destroyed room*  
  
Duo: "Well....um..."  
  
Wufei: "....."  
  
Relena: "..eh...um..."  
  
Heero: "Somebody start talking."  
  
Relena looks up from twiddling her fingers. Then, putting on her best puppy dog face, eyes watering and all, she threw herself at Heero.  
  
Relena: "HEERO! Heero! Heero! They were all trying to hurt me." *sobs*  
  
Heero froze into a statue. Inside, Trowa was panic-ing again. Oh sh*t! What am I suppost to do now? Get this overgrown parasite off of me! Looking sideways, he saw sypathy in Trowa's eyes. Damn it! Don't feel sorry for me. Do something!  
  
Duo: "Che! Boy-stalking venus flytrap!"  
  
Heero: "Venus flytrap?"  
  
Duo: "Yes!" *glares at Relena* "The tried to bite off my hand! Look!" *shows Heero hand*  
  
Trowa: "....." *deathglare* Definately should have killed her before she got important.  
  
Relena: "That was because he tried to suffocate me!"  
  
Duo: "I did not.....Urh! That's it. You are dead!" *lunges at Relena*  
  
Heero: "Duo!" *catches Duo, holds him back*  
  
Relena: "You SEE? And he was verbally abusing me too." *sobs*  
  
Duo: "I'll give you another form of abuse!" *lunges again but is held back*  
  
Heero: "Duo. Yamero." [stop]  
  
Wufei: "Let him go. She started it."  
  
Relena: "I did not! Heero don't believe them."  
  
Trowa: "Children. Settle down."  
  
Duo: "Stay out of this Trowa."  
  
Trowa: "Duo." I'm over here. I'm Heero.  
  
Quatre: (whispering) "Heero." It hurts doesn't it. Your heart. I can feel it, but if you don't...  
  
Heero: "It doesn't matter who started it. Look at this place. We have to get this cleaned up before anyone else comes and sees it." *walks over to door and jams it with the chair* "I don't want any more fighting. From anybody! Understand? Start cleaning. Now!"  
  
The three open their mouths to protest but nothing came out. Wufei and Duo glared at Relena while she tried for an impression of an abused puppy. It didn't work.  
  
Heero: "No looks Relena. Move it or GET OUT."  
  
Relena: "But......"  
  
Heero: "No buts. Go!"  
  
Relena tried again for the puppy look but Heero ignored her. She snorted, lifted her skirts and started picking up the books on the floor. Duo and Wufei shrugged, then also began picking up objects from the floor. Meanwhile, Trowa and Quatre were having a..... moment, with Heero watching close by.  
  
Quatre: "Come on. Let's get you off this floor hmm?" *gives him a forlorn smile, while helping him up*  
  
Trowa: "Gomen." [sorry]  
  
Quatre: "Iiyo." [its okay]  
  
Trowa looses his footing so Quatre had to catch him. The effect was Trowa's head coming into very close proximity with Quatre. Heero's eyes narrowed. Duo was cleaning and thus, was oblivious to the scene.  
  
Trowa: "What's that?"  
  
Quatre: "Huh?"  
  
Trowa: "Your head. It's all red." *brushes Quatre's bangs away for a better look*  
  
Quatre: "Ah. I've come into contact with one too many books." *chuckes a bit, leans into Trowa's hand*  
  
Trowa: "Does it hurt?" *caresses Quatre's cheek which is also red from book contact*  
  
Quatre: *smiles sweetly* "I'm fine. Come on. You need to sit down on something soft. You sure you didn't hurt your tailbone?" *leads him towards a comfy chair*  
  
Trowa: *blushes crimson* "Yes. I...."   
  
A chill went up Trowa's spine. He turned around to find Heero glaring at him with eyes ablaze. Trowa swallowed hard, then sent Heero a look.  
  
Trowa: "..." I'm only acting my role Trowa so cool it. We have to stay in character remember?  
  
Heero: "...." Che! I don't need you to tell me. Just don't get carried away Heero. *looks away*  
  
Quatre stayed with Trowa while he rested. When he was sure that Trowa was fine, both helped with clean up. It took about 3 hours non-stop but finally everything was back in order. Luckily, none of the windows or computers had been damaged. Relena promised to replace the vases and flowers the next day. No one would ever guess that anything happened in there. Exhausted, the group exited the library.  
  
Wufei: "Cleaning should be the woman's job."  
  
Relena: "What did you say?"  
  
Wufei: "Oh I'm sorry. I thought we were all men here."  
  
Relena: "Why you....!"  
  
Heero: "No! Relena. Down."  
  
Relena: "I'm sorry Heero. " *glares at Wufei*  
  
Duo: "What a fine Golden Retreiver you have there."  
  
Relena: "Kisama!" [you]  
  
Heero: "Relena! Back!" She's harder to tame than the lions at the circus.  
  
Quatre: "..." *chuckles* Trowa must be thinking about his lions right now. *rushes up front to walk beside Wufei* "Wufei. A moment?"  
  
Wufei: "....." *looks back at Trowa and Heero* "Sure."   
  
The two walk slow so that they fall behind the group. Trowa and Heero eye them suspiciously while Duo continues a mini fight with Relena in whispers.  
  
Wufei: "What is it?"  
  
Quatre: *smiles sweetly* "What have you noticed?"  
  
Wufei: *raises an eyebrow* "About?"  
  
Quatre: "You know." *nods head in direction of Heero and Trowa*  
  
Wufei: "Oh that. I must say that I am now totally confused. Relena seems to think that Trowa wants Duo. I had thought he wanted you. But lately he has been showing that tendency....." *eyes Quatre strangely* "Is that way you were......"  
  
Quatre: "No. Try again. Noticed anything else?"  
  
Wufei: "Ano.....Heero seems...to have a fancy with you....but...I orginally thought he had wanted Duo."  
  
Quatre: "You're very observant Wufei. So have you come up with any conclusions?"  
  
Wufei: *looks hard at Heero and Trowa* "I...really don't know anymore. To me, now Heero and Trowa seem to be....."  
  
Quatre: "Together?"  
  
Wufei: *looks at Quatre strangely* *stops* "Quatre. You seem to be taking this rather lightly."  
  
Quatre: *also stops* "You're referring to what happened earlier?" *sighs* "True. I'm sorry I broke down on you like that. But it was a good thing I did. Or else, I wouldn't be able to handle what's happening now." *starts waking again* "Wufei. I....I will probably start doing some things that seem very out of character for me. But I need you to know. I do know what I am doing and haven't just broken down and gone nuts."  
  
Wufei: "Don't talk in riddles. If you have something to say, then just come right out and say it."  
  
Quatre: *sad smile* "I...was once very angry with Trowa and Heero for not doing that. But now I'm glad. This way should be easier."  
  
Wufei: "Easier? Quatre what are you..."  
  
Quatre: "I hope you can hurry and figure it out. Duo probably has an idea but doesn't trust his own instincts. If he comes to you for advice about them, send him to me. But I think he might come up with plans of his own."  
  
Wufei: "Have you ever heard the expression, 'clear as mud' ?"  
  
Quatre: "I can't come out and tell you. It's better if you figure it out on your own. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways. You have good intuition Wufei. Trust it. And when you do figure it out, I hope you will help me. You can probably come up with a better plan than I." *looks at Heero and Trowa* "They have to realize it too, or else...."  
  
Wufei: "Or else...."   
  
Quatre: "I have to go now. Please hurry. Wufei." *sad smile* "I believe in you."  
  
Quatre ran to catch up with Trowa. Wufei watched as his blonde friend grabbed hold of the tall pilots hand. What is it? What is it? What have I missed? Quatre, what aren't you telling me? Are you really okay? Quatre.  
  
Duo was the first in the group to notice Quatre was back. Poor Heero was being glomped by Relena with no chance to escape.   
  
Duo: "So Quatre. What were you and Wufei talking about?"   
  
Quatre: "Sore wa himitsu desu." [that is a secret]  
  
Duo: "Che. Trying to be mysterious." *smiles at Quatre*  
  
Quatre: *smiles back* "Ah. I think I should go to the nurses office. I got hit pretty bad with the books, not to mention chairs."  
  
Wufei/Duo/Relena: *sweatdrop* "Eh he he. Gomen na sai." [sorry]  
  
Heero looked at Quatre. Then nudged Trowa with his arm. Go with him. Make sure he's okay.  
  
Trowa nodded. Okay. I won't mess up. So don't mess up either.  
  
Quatre watched this silent exchange with interest. But also with a heavy heart. I'm sorry. Trowa. But I have to attack from all sides. Duo should understand soon. He has to be in this. You have to realize.....  
  
Trowa: "I'll come with you."  
  
Quatre's expression changed to one of pain. Trowa. It was gone in a second and unnoticed by anybody. He put on his usually smile.  
  
Quatre: "Okay. Lets go."  
  
~Infirmery~  
  
As always, there's never a nurse when you need one, so the two boys were left at the station by themselves. Trowa put medication on Quatre's face while Quatre sat there looking into his eyes. Heero couldn't help but feel guilty. Such bearutiful eyes. I bet Trowa gets lost in them everytime he looks at you. Just like when I look into Duo's. I believe the expression is , 'pearls falling from diamonds'. That's probably how everyone would describe the way you looked on the roof. I'm so sorry. Quatre.  
  
Quatre: "Ne. What are you thinking?"  
  
Trowa: "...."  
  
Quatre: "You want to know what I was thinking?"  
  
Trowa: "What?"  
  
Quatre grinned snidely. Then, grabbing on to Trowa's shoulders, turned, and pushed him down on the bed they were sitting on.   
  
Quatre: "Let's play doctor."   
  
Trowa's eye widened. Quatre. Are you serious? You and Trowa.....  
  
Quatre: "What's the matter? You don't want to? Or would you rather I be Duo? Hmm?" *leans down closer*  
  
Trowa: "Quatre...." No. Trowa wants you. I want Duo.  
  
Quatre: "Doshta no? Answer me." [what's the matter?]  
  
Trowa: I will not fail again. "Quatre. There is something I have to tell you." *pushes Quatre up*  
  
Quatre: "Go ahead." Finally going to tell me huh? But that's not improtant anymore. As long as you and Trowa...  
  
Trowa: *looks staight in to his eyes* "Quatre. I love you."  
  
Quatre: "WHAT!?"  
  
  
~End Part 8~  
  
  
It gets longer each time!! ^_^0 Hope it wasn't too boring. Have I got you at the edge of your seat? What will happen next? Mwa ha ha ha. That's for me to know and you to find out. Comments and suggestions please! Mail me! Mail me! I need support! ^_^  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Another Change of Souls: Part 9  
  
  
I honestly never thought it could get this long. But I don't want to rush the ending. If you've read all the parts, you should know everything I'm gonna say. Disclaimer. Style I write in. What this fic is about. One new thing though. When there is a horizontal line down the middle, it is like a split screan. So the things that happen on either side, are happening at the same time. K? So here goes.  
  
  
After Quatre left with Trowa, Wufei joined the others in the hallway. He kept silent while they made their way to the exit, walking Relena out. She was still glomped unto Heero who looked annoyed and a bit anxious. Duo, who was on the other side of Heero, kept glaring at the over-sized barbie doll. Outside, the sun was already setting. Paga, Relena's servent, stood holding open the door of her pink limo. Wufei couldn't help but snicker at her poor taste in colour.   
  
Relena: "I guess I'll be going now. Heero."  
  
Heero: "Ah. Hurry up and go." [yes]  
  
Duo: "You heard the man."  
  
Relena: *glares at Duo* "Teme...." [rude form of you] *looks back at Heero* "I'll be back tomorrow with the flowers and vases. What type of flowers would you like?"  
  
Wufei: "It doesn't matter what kind. The librarians just put whatever's cheap in there anyways."  
  
Relena: *glares at Wufei* "I didn't ask you." *looks sweetly at Heero* "So what would you like?"  
  
Heero: "Buy whatever you want. It's up to you." *looks back at the boys* "Lets go." *leaves*  
  
The three G-boys walk back into the school. Relena stared hungrily at Heero. She vowed to herself that one day she would get a piece of that. Paga saw her drooling and hastly cleared his throat.  
  
Paga: "Relena-sama. We should get going."  
  
Relena: *snaps out of her sparkly world* "Hm? Oh. Right. Paga. Help me get 1000 blood roses for tomorrow." *gets into limo*  
  
Paga: "ONE THOUSAND?"  
  
Relena: "Yes. One thousand. Nothing but the best for my Heero."  
  
Paga: *closing door* (under his breath) "Obssessed stalker. Is she really a princess?" *gets in drivers seat*  
  
Relena: "Did you say something?"  
  
Paga: *clears throat* "Um...Hm. No. Relena-sama. I will have them ready for you."  
  
Relena: "Perfect! Ah! Heero. We will be together soon." *stares at nothing while background gets bubbly*  
  
The pink limo drives off while her fanclub waves tissues and sobs at Relena's departure.  
  
Elsewhere, Wufei, Duo, and Heero were now again, walking down some hallway. Wufei kept stealing glances at his two companions. Duo seems pissed. But I don't blame him after the Relena incident. Heero looks funny though. Like he's worried about something. Kind of looks....jittery too. The reason for it should be...  
  
Heero: "Do you all want something to eat?"  
  
Duo: "Huh? I never thought you needed nourishment. Since when did you become human." *nudges Heero teasingly*  
  
Wufei: "....."  
  
Heero: "I just thought that after your...fun in the library. You might be hungry. Remind me not to think of your well being later." *walks ahead*  
  
Duo: "dyu......eh heh heh. Um." *sweatdrop* "Well Wufei! Are you hungry?" *turns around to face him*  
  
Wufei: "......" *keeps walking while staring at the ground*  
  
Duo: "Wufei?" *Wufei keeps walking* "Wufei!" *W keeps walking* "OI! I'm talking to you!"  
  
Wufei: *snaps out of it* "Huh?"  
  
Duo: "I said are you hungry. Want to come with us to the cafeteria for some food?"  
  
Wufei: "......" *looks at Heero, then Duo* "No thank you. I have some work to do. Thank you."  
  
Heero: "Are you sure?"  
  
Wufei: "Yes. You two go on."  
  
Reluctantly, Heero and Duo leave for the cafeteria. Wufei watched them go with a blank look on his face. As soon as they were out of sight, his expression turned.....mischievious?  
  
Wufei: "Yosh. This time it's my turn. Quatre. I won't dissappoint you."  
  
He made his way back to his dorm room. Once inside, Wufei quickly dug under his bed for his suitcase. (Roll 'Mission Impossible theme music) A black spy-suit was tulled out. Wufei smiled as he held it up. He slipped into it quickly, then put on matching gloves and boots. Checking himself in the mirror and satisfied with the look, Wufei moved stealthly into the corridor.   
  
He remained unseen all the way to the cafeteria. Using his martial arts training, he swung himself unto the top of the entrance door. The wall was designed to look step-like near the top so Wufei easily climbed up to the rafters. Looking down, he scanned the room for his target. After a few minutes, he spotted Duo and Heero sitting in the far corner. Gracefully, he walked along the rafters like a balance beam. Trowa would have been proud. Once he was within earshot of the two, he stopped and laid down flat. He could see Duo scarfing down a salad while Heero ate his at a much slower rate.  
  
Duo: "Man this is good!" *chugs down milk*  
  
Heero: *looks blankly at Duo* "You should slow down. You don't want things to go down the wrong..."  
  
Before Heero could finish his sentence, Duo started choking on his milk. Heero went over and gently patted his back trying to soothe him. Wufei watched in amusement as he thought, He's acting very compassionate. Hm.....  
  
Duo: *coughs* "Tha....chk hck.....Thank you."   
  
Heero: *sits back down* "No problem."  
  
For a while, the two ate in silence. Much to Wufei's dissappointment. Come on. Do something! Duo. I know you're curious.  
  
Duo: "Ne. Heero. Can I ask you something?"  
  
Heero: *stops eating, looks up* "......"  
  
Wufei: "...." Yes!  
  
Duo: "I'll take that as a yes." *looks at Heero for a while, gets nervous* "Um.....So do you think Quatre's okay? Heh....heh..."  
  
Wufei: "...." No! Don't ask that. Come on Duo.  
  
Heero: "He's fine. Besides....Trowa is with him." Yes. I wish.  
  
Duo: "Huh. What do you think is going on between those two hm?" *teasing look*  
  
Wufei: "....." Oh! Good question!  
  
Heero: "......" That's what I want to know. *looks long at Duo* "What do you think?"  
  
Duo: "A-re? You would actually want my opinion?" [a-re is like 'oh'] "Well. I think those two might be getting a little friendly in the nurses station. If you know what I mean." *winks*  
  
Heero: "!?" No way. He wouldn't!  
  
Duo: *sighs* "But! That Trowa can be a complete block of wood sometimes." *points at Heero* "He acts even colder than you." *leans back in chair, closes eyes* "So I guess if anything is going to happen, Quatre would have to be the one to start it. Like that would ever happen."  
  
Heero: "Quatre?" That's even worse. Before I would have never believed, or even thought of it. But...the Quatre now. He just might start something. *worried look* If Heero.....he wouldn't dare. But he did say that because a part of me is still there.... What should I do? I can't leave Duo here. I can't go back there. It will just make matters worse. Damn! Quatre. Why now of all times?  
  
Duo opens one eye to glance across the table at Heero. He said nothing, but inside he was brooding. Che! Anyone can tell by the look on your face that you're worried about him. But the only question on my mind is. Which one are you worried about. Quatre? Or Trowa?   
  
Propping his elbow on the table, Duo studied Heero's expression. Heero didn't seem to even notice as he was stuck in his own world.  
  
Duo: "Heero."  
  
Heero: *snaps out of it, looks up* "Hm?"  
  
Duo: "Who are you worried about?"  
  
Wufei: "...." Yeah Heero. Who are you worried about?  
  
Heero: "I don't know what you are saying."  
  
Duo/Wufei: "Che. Lame excuse."  
  
Wufei quickly clamped a hand over his own mouth as he realized he just said that out loud. Luckily, Duo was louder than he was, so nobody heard or noticed that he was laying on the rafter over their heads.  
  
Duo: "It's a very simple question Heero. All you have to do is be truthful to yourself while answering. Are you worried over Quatre? Or Trowa because he's with him?"  
  
Heero: "!?" How did he know what I was thinking? Come on Trowa. Act better! "Both. I think Quatre got hit pretty hard in the head by the things you three were throwing at each other." *accusing look* "And Trowa took a pretty hard fall. They both could be out of commission. If that's the case, then there will only be three of us left if a new mission comes in."  
  
Wufei: "..." What? Damn that Heero. Smooth move. Changing the subject. Come on Duo. You're not done yet. I know you're better than that.  
  
Duo: "Is that how it is? Heero. I think you should be more honest with yourself."  
  
Heero: "What do you mean?"  
  
Wufei: ".." Alright Duo!  
  
Duo: "You don't have to hide it. Your behaviour proves everything. Lately you've been paying....um...more than the usual amount of attention to them. Doda? Am I wrong?" [how is it?]  
  
Heero: "......" Uh-oh. But he was bound to notice it sometime. Time for the plan.  
  
Duo: "To you, Trowa and Quatre are special. Right? I don't know how, or when this happened. Trowa I understand. After you self-destructed, he took care of you right? That's understandable. Quatre on the other hand, I'm a little confused about. But what I want to know more is, who is it that you want? And don't tell me it's both. That's out of my league."  
  
Wufei: "..." Woah ho. Duo. I underestimate you.  
  
Heero: "You seem bothered by it. Why?"  
  
Wufei: "..." You know why. Jack ass.  
  
Duo: "I just want to know. Besides, it involves one of my closest friends. I have the right to know."  
  
Heero: "Is that so?"  
  
Duo: "It is. So talk."  
  
Heero: "Are you jealous?"  
  
Duo: "What if I am? Talk...." *gasp* *covers own mouth* "eh......"  
  
Heero: "You are. Aren't you."  
  
Duo: "I...." *blushes*  
  
Wufei: "..." NO! Don't let him manipulate you. Duo! Be strong!  
  
Heero: "Do you like me?"  
  
Duo: "I...." *looks angry* "That's not the subject at hand here. I asked you a question! You are going to answer. Whether I like you or not is not the problem here. Who do you want? Quatre of Trowa? If you want Trowa, I hope you know that you would have to break Quatre's heart in order to have him. But if you want Quatre, you might also have to break Trowa's heart to get him. Or have you done that already?"  
  
Wufei: "..." You go Duo!! Tell it to him boy!  
  
Heero: "Done what?"  
  
Duo: *accusing look* "I'm not as stupid as you think. I'm more observant than you. You may not have noticed it. But when Quatre first came back into the library, after a shower I think. His eyes were red. You must have thought that it was from the shampoo right? But his were different. The slight puffyness could only be from crying." *smirks* "Have you already taken Trowa from him?"  
  
Wufei: "..." Duo. You're amazing. I have to reward you later.  
  
Heero: "I...." That's right. Heero said he made him cry. I still have to kill him for it. But is that what it was about? He thought that I wanted Heero?  
  
Duo: "Is that it? Is that how it is?"  
  
Heero: "No. That's not it. Nothing is going on between me and Trowa."  
  
Duo: "You certainly don't act like nothing is going on. Come on Heero. If you did it, then admit it."  
  
Wufei: "..." Double chocolate brownies.   
  
Heero: "I didn't do anything. There really is nothing going on between us!"  
  
Duo: "It's 'us' is it? Oh. I'm really convinced now."  
  
Wufei: "...." *almost chuckling* 2 pieces.  
  
Heero: "I'm telling you the truth. Don't start getting Relena-like on me."  
  
Duo: "That's a low blow. And you know it!"  
  
Heero: "Hn."  
  
Duo: "I'm telling you this for a reason. If you and Trowa are getting it on. Then you have to tell Quatre what's going on. It's your responsibily. Your duty. Or else, it wouldn't be fair to give him false hope."  
  
Wufei: "..." If Trowa really is getting it on with Heero, I'm going to kill him.  
  
Heero: "Duo listen to me."  
  
Duo: "I'm listening!"  
  
Heero: "I don't want Trowa. And I don't want Quatre. The only person I want is you! I love you Duo."  
  
Duo/Wufei: "WHAT!?"  
  
Wufei had to grab on the rafter. He was so shocked that he almost fell off the side.  
  
Heero: "I said I love you."  
  
  
  
  
~Infirmery~  
  
Trowa: "I said I love you."  
  
*Thump! Crash!* Quatre fell off the bed pulling medical supplies with him. His eyes spun in Kenshin swirls as he lay sprawled on the ground.  
  
Quatre: "But....but.....HOW?"  
  
Trowa: *smiles, pulls Quatre up* "I don't know how. I don't know why. And I don't know when." That part at least is true. "But I do know that I do. And that's all that matters. Right?"  
  
Quatre's head swam. He had been waiting ot hear Trowa tell him that he loved him for so long. A part of his hear sang for joy. But another part told him that this was Heero talking. And yet another part was saying that it was all a lie. Three senerio's played in his head. One. Heero somehow actually fell in love with me while I was. Ur...seducing him. But he should have known that it was because he was in Trowa's body and that I really don't want him. His mind quickly squashed that idea. Two. Maybe Trowa really does love me back and told Heero to tell me since he can't tell me right now. That could be possible. His mind was wary of this, but didn't completely squash it. Three. Heero and Trowa are in love with each other. He is only saying this so that I will stop bugging him. Once I was sure and felt safe that he wanted me. Then he and Trowa can go off on their own without worrying about what I thought. That means Trowa would have to do the same thing with Duo while he is in Heero's body. Or maybe he's lying so that I will stop coming on to him.. Ah!!!  
  
Quatre clutched his head as his mind and heart threatened to explode form too many ideas. This is not good!  
  
Trowa: "Quatre?" *looking slightly concerned*  
  
Quatre: *still clutching head* "Don't mess with my head again. Why are you saying this?"  
  
Trowa: "Quatre." *reaches to touch him*   
  
Quatre: *jerks away, still clutching head* "Don't touch me!"  
  
Trowa: "Quatre. I..."  
  
Quatre: "Don't lie to me. Don't say things you think I want to hear. You don't really want me."  
  
Trowa: "Of course I do. Who else..."  
  
Quatre: *throws down hands, glares* "Before, didn't you say you wanted Duo!?"  
  
Trowa: Oh sh*t "I didn't say that."  
  
Quatre: "Yes. You didn't have to. You just spoke with your actions!"  
  
Trowa: "Quatre. Please. Listen to me. That was just a misunderstanding. I...never wanted Duo. The only person I want is you."  
  
Quatre: "Sounds really pretty. Too bad it's all a lie."  
  
Trowa: "I am not lying."  
  
Quatre: "YES YOU ARE!" *gasp*  
  
Trowa had just taken hold of both Quatre's arms and pinned him down on the bed. Then, he leaned down and place a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
Trowa: "Believe in me. The only person I love is you."  
  
  
~Cafeteria~  
  
Heero: "The only reason I didn't say anything is because we are in the middle of a war. No matter how much I loved you, this feeling is not allowed on the battlefield. More importantly, I can't let you know that I have them for you. Love will only become a liability. As soldiers, we can't afford to have something to lose."  
  
Duo: "So what!?"  
  
Heero: "To you, that may not seem like something. But for me, the war is everything. And the reason is sufficient."  
  
Duo: "You're saying that you value this war more than you value me. What's not true love."  
  
Heero: "What you say is correct. But I couldn't let you go on thinking that I wanted somebody else. It may be selfish of me. But...I still wanted you to know my true feelings."  
  
Duo: *looks down sadly* "Baka mono." [stupid thing]  
  
~Infirmery~  
  
Trowa: "The only reason I didn't say anything is because we are in the middle of a war. No matter how much I loved you, this feeling is not allowed on the battlefield. I can't have emotions. What's more, I can't let you know that I have them for you. Love will only become a liability. We are soldiers. We can't have anything to lose."  
  
Quatre: "That's not an excuse."  
  
Trowa: "To you, the reason may not be strong enough. But for someone like me. I can only think of finishing the mission."  
  
Quatre: "So what? Did you think that if you didn't tell me that everything would just go away? You're too naive! It won't change anything."  
  
Trowa: "You may be right. But I couldn't let you go on thinking that I wanted somebody else. I'm very selfish. But, I still think you have the right to know about my true feelings.   
  
Quatre: *looks down sadly* "Baka yo." [idiot]  
  
  
  
  
  
~Infimery~  
  
Trowa: *gets off Q* "Maybe I am. But that is how I feel. I'm sorry if I gave you trouble."  
  
Quatre: "Ah. You really got me up in a knot." [yes] *looks at Trowa from the corner of his eyes* "Trowa. Just then. What you said. It had a.....a kind of.... rehearsed feel to it."  
  
Trowa: "!?"   
  
Quatre: "Have you said it before?" *penetrating gaze*  
  
Trowa: "No."  
  
Quatre: "....." Your face says it all my dear. "Are you sure?"  
  
Trowa: "...." Oh no. He can read Trowa like a book. Might as well tell him the truth. At least half of it. "Actually, Heero and I had been discussing this."  
  
Quatre: "NANI?" [what]  
  
Trowa: *lets out a breath* "We were talking to each other about our feelings. We both felt that it would not be wise to start some sort of relationship in the middle of a war. It's too dangerous. But, lately, relationships between our group have been unsteady. So we decided it was time we told you who we really wanted. Eventhough we can't do the things regular couples do, like enjoy quality time together." *wink* "At least this way, if we sacrifice ourselves in battle, we would not have died without letting you know that we did love you."  
  
Quatre: "We?"  
  
Trowa: *snide grin* "Heero is probably telling Duo the same thing right now. I thought you would have known that they had feelings for each other."  
  
Quatre: "You....."   
  
Trowa: "I can't promise you anyting." *looks lovingly at Quatre* "But at least, we can have the peace of mind that the person we love, loves us back. You love me too right?"  
  
Quatre: "This.....you're....."  
  
Trowa: "Quatre...?"  
  
Quatre: "Sonna! Dame-da! Dame-da! Sore wa..." *backs away to the door* [impossible. This can't be. (repeat) This is....]  
  
Trowa: "Quatre. What's wrong?"  
  
Quatre: "Sonna...Bakana!" [This is, not possible.]  
  
Quatre runs out the door while Trowa sat there. Confused and stoned.  
  
  
~Cafeteria~  
  
Wufei still laying on a rafter, shifted uncomfortable. He didn't like the way Heero's speech sounded. That guy. How can he say all that bullshit with a straight face. And sounded serious. But...it seemed, wasn't that just too perfect? Didn't skip a beat. Isn't that a little too rehearsed?  
  
Duo: "Hn. After all that. You still haven't answered my question."  
  
Heero: "What?"  
  
Duo: "Even if you do love me as you said. Less than the war, but I'll let that go. It still doesn't explain your recent attention towards Trowa and Quatre. What's really going on Heero."  
  
Wufei: "..." Hn. Doesn't give up does he? Very good Duo. Keep it up.  
  
Heero: "...." Might as well tell him. Half of it anyways. "Trowa and I... have been discussing this subject recently."  
  
Duo: "Is that right? I thought it sounded a little too good to have been thought up on the spot."  
  
Heero: "We had been talking to each other about how we should persue our love interest. We both felt that it wasn't a good idea to start a relationship in the middle of the war. If one of us should perish, the other would be crushed. That's why we didn't tell either of you. Trowa is probably telling this to Quatre right now. He know's who he wants. And I know who I want. And it's not Trowa or Quatre. It's you."  
  
Duo: "Don't get too mushy on me Heero. You're gonna make me blush." *stone faced*  
  
Wufei: "..." A-i-tsu. [that guy] Seems to have something figured out. I hope it's the same thing I'm thinking.  
  
Duo: "Ne. Heero. Even if we can't do some of the fun things couples do, how bout we play a little game?"  
  
Wufei: "..." What is he up to now?  
  
Heero: "If you like. What do you want to play?"  
  
Duo: "It's called Truth. Very simple. I ask you a bunch of questions or words, and you answer the first thing that comes to mind without thinking. Got it?"  
  
Heero: "Yes."  
  
Duo: "Good. Now close your eyes. Clear your mind. Ready? Here goes. Your favourite colour?"  
  
Heero: "Blue."  
  
Duo: "Car."  
  
Heero: "Black."  
  
Duo: "Favourite food."  
  
Heero: "Soup."  
  
Duo: "Your mother's name."  
  
Heero: "Don't know."  
  
Duo: "Who does Trowa like?"  
  
Heero: "Quatre."  
  
Duo: "Who does Heero like?"  
  
Heero: "Duo."  
  
Duo: "What do you like?"  
  
Heero: "Ka....." "Kansen Hewa." [absolute peace]   
(Note: In Original Japanese, Quatre's name is pronounce Ka-to-ru.)  
  
Duo: "Hn. Is that an inuendo for Relena?"  
  
Heero: "No."  
  
Duo: "Okay. Game's over."  
  
Wufei: "...." *chuckling* Smooth Duo. Real smooth. But. It has proved my suspicions as well.  
  
Heero: "What's the point of that?"  
  
Duo: "Well....that is..."  
  
"WUFEI!!!!!"  
  
Wufei: "Wa!??"   
  
Once again, Wufei almost fell off the beam. He was now hanging precariously upside down. His arms and legs wrapped tight around the rafter. Craning his neck, he turned to see who had screamed his name.   
  
A flash of gold whipped pass the entrance to the caf. Then it came back again. Quatre was running full speed at the very shocked Duo and Heero. When he got within arms reach, Quatre grabbled Duo's collar and started shaking him.  
  
Quatre: "Duo! WE NEED TO TALK!"  
  
Duo: "Wha...woo....Quatre! You trying to kill me?"  
  
Quatre: *yanks hard on the shirt so that he is touching foreheads with Duo* (low voice) "It's an emergency."  
  
Duo: "Okay. Okay."  
  
Heero: "Quatre. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Quatre didn't even notice Heero had spoken. He was too busy whipping his head around looking for something.  
  
Quatre: "Where's Wufei?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
While Quatre was shaking Duo, Wufei had edged to the wall and flipped to the ground.  
  
Quatre: "Wufei!" *tackles him, both fall to the ground* "We are in very very deep shit! We need to talk like NOW!" *grabs Wufei's collar and shakes him*  
  
Wufei: "Ah...wa....uh..Quatre! Calm down! Let me breathe!"  
  
Quatre: "You don't have time to breathe!"  
  
Heero: (angry tone) "Quatre. Get off him."  
  
Quatre: "What?" *turns around, see's very pissed off Heero*  
  
Since Quatre didn't exactly have anytime to change, he was still wearing the outfit from before. That means those tight black jeans, and loose white shirt. Only now, probably because he was running, most of the shirt had come undone and was falling off his shoulder. Plus the fact that he was on all fours, overtop of Wufei. It did not look good.   
  
Heero: "I said get off him."  
  
Quatre: "I don't need you to order me!" *gets up, pulls Wufei up with him by the collar* "Come on. Lets go."  
  
Grabbing Duo's shirt too, Quatre practically dragged the two with him. Heero started to follow, but Quatre turned around and glared at him.  
  
Quatre: (hissing) "You're not invited."  
  
Heero stood there stunned. Inside, Trowa was frantic. He's never acted that way before. What happened? Did Heero screw up?   
  
Just as he was thinking that, Trowa walked into the cafeteria. Heero rushed over.  
  
Heero: "What did you do?"  
  
Trowa: "I told him exactly what we said to tell them."  
  
Heero: "And?"  
  
Trowa: "He...didn't seem to believe me. He did for a second, then sort of went....I don't know. He started clutching his head and saying that it was impossible."  
  
Heero: "Was there something wrong in your delivery?"  
  
Trowa: "I don't think so."  
  
Heero: "Somethings wrong. We have to find out what. Quatre's hiding something. And it might..........have something to do with Wufei."  
  
Trowa: "Ah. How did it go with Duo?"  
  
Heero: "He doesn't like the war excuse. But he seemed to accept it. Even played some strange game."  
  
Trowa: "So ka." [is that so?] "Well, shall we go look for them?"  
  
Heero: *looks down* "....." "No. We can't. I tried to follow, but Quatre....wouldn't let me. Let's try later."  
  
Heero: "......" *nods*  
  
  
~Wufei's Room~  
  
Duo: "Quatre would you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy."  
  
Wufei: "Yes Quatre. Calm down. You can't keep your head straight like this."  
  
Quatre: *snickers* "Calm down. Calm down? How can I calm down!?" *grabs Wufei's collar* "They cannot be doing this!"  
  
Duo: "Woah there cowboy. What exactly can't they do?"  
  
Quatre: "You guys should know by now!"  
  
Wufei: "Are you talking about Heero and Trowa's latest predicament?"  
  
Duo: "Ah. So you've noticed Wufei. By the way, what's with the clothes?"  
  
Wufei: "!?" *blushes, coughs* "Never mind that. I assume you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking."  
  
Duo: "Hm......I wasn't really sure. But after 'Truth' , everything was clear."  
  
Quatre: "What the hell is 'Truth'?"  
  
Duo: "Nothing. That's not even the real name. I think it's suppose to be called 50 questions or something. It's that thing where you ask questions and the other person is suppose to answer really fast so they say the first thing on their minds."  
  
Quatre: "And?"  
  
Duo: "And basically, process of elimination. I asked 'Heero' who Heero loved. He said me. Then I asked him who Trowa loved. He said you. Then I asked him who he loved. He started to say your name, but stopped. So I got the clue. Just one thing though." *pokes a finger at Quatre's chest* "If you knew all along, why didn't you tell us? Or them. Or anybody? What's with the secret."  
  
Quatre: *sighs* "At first I just wanted to mess with them a bit. Make them feel uncomfortable so that they'd break down and tell us. It didn't work by the way. They're tough as rocks. But I started to notice something. Or rather felt something a little while back. Let's just say it's not very good."  
  
Wufei: "Care to get to the point?"  
  
Quatre: "Basically, if they don't switch back soon, both of them will die."  
  
Duo/Wufei: "What!?"  
  
Quatre: "I said, both of them will die."  
  
Duo: "I know what you said. Damn it! Why didn't you tell us sooner!? And why will they die!?"  
  
Quatre: "I didn't tell you sooner cause I didn't know. And it's not like it's carved in stone either. It's just what my intuition is telling me. I could be wrong. They may be fine. But I don't want to risk anything. Second, I couldn't tell you all because you have to realize it yourself."  
  
Duo: "And WHY is that?"  
  
Quatre: "Because that's the only way you will actually understand, or rather feel, the intensity, and immense difficulty of the situation. I was mad at them too for not telling me in the first place. That's why I wanted to mess with their minds. But afterwards I was glad, cause it helped me realize the shit they are in. They have to realize that too. That's why it's better that they didn't tell us. And why we can't let them know that we know."  
  
Wufei: "Wouldn't telling everyone so that there are no more secrets be better? Then we can help each other."  
  
Quatre: "NO! That's the problem. If we all worked together, then they wouldn't feel as bad. We would lighten the situation. Make them feel more at ease. That would F%^k thngs up even more. As long as they think their predicament isn't all that bad, they'll never switch back."  
  
Wufei: "You know you get profain when you get mad. That is so cute."  
  
Duo: "I know. Never thought he'd ever swear. But anyways, what you're saying is that we have to make their switched lives miserable so that they would want to switch back?"  
  
Quatre: *grabs Duo's face, kisses him hard on the lips* "Yes! I knew I could count on you guys. Basically, there was something about Trowa that Heero admired, thus wanting to become him. And vice versa. Somehow, that wish was granted. Now, we have to make them regret the wish and want nothing but to switch back."  
  
Wufei: "And somehow, you figured that messing with their love lives was the best way to go?"  
  
Quatre: "LOOK! I am open to suggestions OKAY? Why do you think I dragged all of you here? And another thing. You both know how strong the both of them are. How else could I make them regret it? It's the only part of their lives that has been affected. And it's also the only part of themselves that they aren't armed against."  
  
Duo: "You have a point. But why were you going nuts back there? It's good that you've calmed down now, but....really. Oh. Did you see the look on Heero's face when you were on top of Wufei? Or should I say Trowa's face. That was sooo funny. He's got it bad for you Quatre!"  
  
Quatre: "We have major problems right now. Trowa and Heero seem to be....Urh...enjoying themselves! Did Heero give you some speech about loving you and can't be with you cause of war blah blah blah..."  
  
Duo: "Yah."  
  
Quatre: "Well. Do they seem at all bothered by this switch to you? Nah-ah. I don't think so! More like they like things the way they are now."  
  
Wufei: "hm.....they don't seem to have any complaints. And I'm sure they could pilot each other's gundams just fine if a mission came in. But there's one thing you haven't explained. Why will they die if they stay that way?"  
  
Quatre: "Actually, I'm not really sure if they will. But, there are traces of the original soul in their bodies. There has to be. That means that there are two souls, TWO in ONE body. It can't take it much longer. Only one soul can be in one body at a time. So either the body goes first because it can't hold them anymore, or one of the souls gets destroyed by the body. Whether it's the original or the visitor that says goodbye is still in questions. But from the looks of it, its the body that's going first. You all saw the pathetic fall Trowa had." *D/W nod* "I don't think that's only because Heero's never done it before. The original soul, being Trowa, could pull it off easily. But the visitor, Heero's soul, is not as experience. If your brain is controlled by your soul, then having two orders sent to it at the same time....."  
  
Wufe: "Fine if they think the same way, but not if they dissagree."  
  
Quatre: "Whenever there is a conflict between what Trowa will do and what Heero will do, their body takes a toll. If this goes on..."  
  
Duo: "They might not make it."  
  
Quatre: *nods* "So. Is everybody ready to make their lives a living hell?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
  
~End Part 9~  
  
  
*sighs* Another long one. From the looks of it, it will be done soon. *sniffles* So. What do you think? This was more like a instructional chapter. Kinda wierd eh? Did it bore ya to tears? Tell me! Please! Tell me! Suggestions for endings, and possible epilogs welcome! Mail me! Mail me! ^_^  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Another Change of Souls: Part 10  
  
  
This may be dissappointing for some people. But this series is not going to end here. *dodges flying sharp pointy thngs* Some of you may know, I was totally stressed because I've received mail saying my readers don't understand what I'm writing. But! Thanks for the unconditional support from my friends and fans, I have decided that I will keep my writing style. I believe the reason people don't understand is because they save the file as a text file, then read it later. But PLEASE DON'T SAVE AS TEXT. If you do, you lose the italics I use to indicate thinking. PLEASE READ IT AS IT APPEARS. Then you won't be as confused. Thanx to everyone who helped me through this rough batch.   
  
In case you forgot.... "......" Talking ITALICS thinking *......* action [...] translation  
  
I refer to the BODIES when I say Heero and Trowa. When they THINK, it is the soul thinking. Here's an example. If I write...Trowa: "......." Duo no baka! That means Heero is THINKING IT.  
When I write .... Heero: " I'm going to kill Wufei!" That means Heero's body said it. But Trowa (soul) wants to kill Wufei. Alright? Hope that clears things up. Insert disclaimer here.  
  
  
  
It's been about half an hour since Quatre dragged Duo and Wufei off somewhere. During this time, Heero and Trowa had been sitting very quietly waiting for them to come back in the cafeteria. Heero kept stealing glances at the clock while Trowa watched him nervously.  
  
Trowa: "You know. You should relax a little. Calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
Heero: "Easy for you to say. You're not the one Quatre hissed and glared at."  
  
Trowa: (under his breath) "Che! Lunatic lover boy."  
  
Heero: "What!?"  
  
Trowa: *flinches* "Nothing."  
  
  
The two wait for yet another 15 minutes. Heero's eyebrow ticked in sync with the clock. It was disturbing. Not to mention, very very frightning. Suddenly, Heero stood up knocking forward the table in the process. Well, that would be an understatement since the force of it was enough to push Trowa and his chair over. The students who had been busy chatting in the cafeteria got very quiet. They were all surprised to see Heero Yuy, who was usually very reserved, look so very openly pissed. Also, to see the usually graceful Trowa Barton sprawled out on the floor with his arms and legs in the air, they didn't know whether they should laugh or run for cover. Heero stood there glaring at the floor while Trowa struggled to untangle himself from the chair.   
  
  
Heero: "I'm going to look for them." *turns and starts to walk away*  
  
Trowa: "Trowa." *Heero keeps walking* "Oi! Didn't you say you wanted to wait til later?"  
  
Heero: "It's later." *stops, turns around to look at Trowa* "I'll look in you and Duo's room while you check me and Quatre's room. Got it? But just check to see if they're there. Meet in the hallway in 5 minutes."  
  
Trowa: "Care to tell me what exactly you plan to do when we find them?" *finally gets up* *stands beside Heero* "You have been over-reacting a lot lately."  
  
Heero: "Oh shut up Heero. Just do it."  
  
Trowa: *sighs* "Fine fine. Meet back in five."  
  
The two run off in opposite directions. Five minutes later, they meet back in the middle of the hallway. Both are panting from the run.  
  
Heero: "Did you find them?"   
  
Trowa: *pant* "No." *pant* "That means they're...."  
  
Heero: "Wufei." *very mean look*  
  
Heero dashes for Wufei's room as Trowa called after him to stop. It didn't work. So...just as Heero was about to open Wufei's door, Trowa tackled him to the floor.  
  
Heero: "What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
Trowa: "Trowa CALM DOWN!!" *grabs Heero's shirt and starts shaking him* "You can't just charge in there. What will they think?"  
  
Heero: *takes several deep breaths* "You're right." *takes another deep breath* "Lets just eavesdrop."   
  
  
"Well well well! What do we have here?"  
  
  
Heero and Trowa look up. Quatre was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him, looking down at them. Because Trowa had tackled Heero to the floor, Trowa's body was still on top of Heero's body.  
  
Quatre: "Having fun fellas?" *smiles innocently*  
  
Heero: "Quatre!! I...I..."  
  
Quatre: "You're under Trowa. How....nice. Tell me. Is it fun?"  
  
Heero: "I..I..."  
  
Wufei: "Well well well. Will you look at that. Trowa. I never figured you would be this....frisky."   
  
Wufei draps his arm over Quatre's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Heero's glared his Deathglare-o-power 1000% max. Wufei saw and smirked at him. Then whispered again into Quatre's ear. This time, Quatre gigled.  
  
Duo: "Na Heero. What are you doing under there? Is that why you said we couldn't spend 'quality time' together?" *deathglare to match Heero's*  
  
Trowa: "Duo! This.. we....I..I..."  
  
Quatre: "He sounds like Heero."  
  
Heero: "This...I..."  
  
Duo: "You're right. They do sound alike."  
  
Trowa/Heero: "This isn't what it looks like!"  
  
Wufei: "Come on boys." *puts an arm around Quatre and other around Duo's shoulder* "Lets leave these two to their fun. Hm?"   
  
  
Both Quatre and Duo nod. The trio leaves with Wufei's arm still drapped around both Quatre and Duo's shoulders. Trowa and Heero both stare at them in shock with their mouths hanging open. After god knows how long, they slap their jaws back in place and glare at each other.  
  
  
Trowa/Heero: "This is all your fault!" *stare at each othe incredulously* "My fault!? What about you!! Che!!!"  
  
Both of them get up and brush themselves off. Then they resume their deathglare match.  
  
Trowa: "We can't keep doing this."  
  
Heero: "No f#$king shit."  
  
Trowa: "So what do we do now?"  
  
Heero: "How am I suppose to know?"  
  
Trowa: "Look. Fighting won't solve anything. Let's just calm down, clear our heads. Alright?"  
  
Heero nods and they both take three very deep breaths.   
  
Trowa: "Okay. Now what are you thinking?"  
  
Heero: "Track down Wufei and kill him."  
  
Trowa: "Same here. Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere off campus. We move the scene to a nice, bright coffee shop. Duo, Wufei, and Quatre are seated at a table beside the window. Looking in from the outside, Duo sat on the right, Quatre sat on the left, while Wufei sat in the middle, facing the outside.  
  
Waitress: "Here are your menus. Just call me over when you're ready to order okay?"  
  
Duo: "Thanks sweety." *winks*   
  
The waitress blushes a little, does a little bow, and leaves.   
  
Quatre: "So boys. Ready to order?"  
  
Duo: "Not really."  
  
Wufei: "I think I lost my appetite." *looks slightly pale*  
  
Quatre: "What's wrong?"  
  
Wufei: "I have a sinking feeling that once Trowa and Heero change back. I'm a dead duck."  
  
Quatre: "Oh come on. Don't worry about. You would have saved their life. They can't kill you for that. And I'll make sure Trowa can't hurt you in any way. Promise. Duo will do the same with Heero. Right?"  
  
Duo: *sighs* "I don't know."  
  
Wufei: "I'm dead."  
  
Duo: "Hm? Oh that. No I mean yeah of course I'll make sure Heero can't hurt you." *Wufei breathes a sigh of relief* "But I don't know if I can do this."  
  
Quatre: "Do what?"  
  
Duo: "This!" *waves hand around* "Didn't you see what they were doing back there?"  
  
Quatre: "What? You mean Heero and Trowa? Yes I saw it. So what?"  
  
Duo: "So what? Doesn't it bother you. The guy you're hot for is messing with another guy. Okay, that sounded wierd but still. I don't know how you can stand it. I don't know how you can go on pretending like that. Doesn't it bother you? To see them with someone else? Besides, how can you pretend to love Trowa, I mean the body, when you know that inside it's really Heero? I know that it's the only way we can get them. But...I don't know. It feels.....adulterous. Like I'm betraying him or something."  
  
  
Quatre: *looks long at Duo* "True. It does bother me sometimes. But then I think about it this way. Pretend that we are playing a prank on them. It doesn't mean anything. And it's not like we'd go as far as to have sex with them or something. The most I would do is kiss. Even then I don't really feel that good about it but I can let it pass if it will get them to switch back. Also." *leans in* "You guys can think of it this way. Right now is the best chance you have of pulling anything on them. So you can basically do any thing you want with them. And they can't get us back because the real one won't let them. For example, Duo, if you want to do something to Heero, like mess with his hair, hide all his spandex or something, now is the perfect chance. The real Heero, won't let Trowa, who is in his body, do anything to you. So! What do you think now?"  
  
Wufei: "Oh. This could get ugly." *evil gleam in his eye*  
  
Duo: "I see. I guess it's not that bad. I mean we are doing this for them." *also evil gleam*  
  
Quatre: "Exactly. But Wufei, I'm afraid you will only be able to mess with them using us. I'm sure neither will have a problem with killing you."  
  
Wufei: "I know." *sighs* "So what do we do now? Do you have any plans?"  
  
Quatre: "Not really. That's why I was dying for you guys to figure it out and help. Which reminds me. How exactly did you guys figure it out? I mean, I know you said that wierd game thing, but really figure it out?"  
  
Duo: "Lets just say it wasn't that easy okay? At first I was completely clueless. But I have eyes. From the first day they came back from the mission, I thought they were acting strange. Heero kept looking at you. At first I was thinking, Oh my god, Heero likes Quatre. That made me want to cry. But I thought, heck if he loves you and is happy, then what the hey. I won't get in the way. Then I noticed Trowa, you know, noticing me. And I was like, Oh my god. What the hell?" *pauses and throws his hands in the air for enthesis* "And then you told me that Trowa knows I like Heero. But I kind of believed you and kind of didn't. Cause the look Trowa gave me was....I don't know. I just had this wierd feeling. So I started to keep watch on all of you. You know," *leans in and pokes Quatre's nose* "I've been noticing that you've been hitting on both of them. You little flirt." *smiles, leans back* "So that's when I started really paying attention. Along the way somewhere it really became obvious that Heerohad it for you, and Trowa had it for me. That was when my mind kept saying, how could this happen. Cause at first I thought Trowa loved you and Heero sort of wanted me right? Anyways, so my mind kept saying, how could they switch like that? Can their hearts switch so easily? What the hell? And then there was the library thing and how Heero acted all jealous over you and Wufei."   
*wiggles eyebrows at Wufei* "But then afterwards, Heero did that long speech about loving me after we saw Relena off. And then I thought, Hey! They're hearts didn't change. Heero really does love me. But then my other half kept saying, Yes they did. This is all an act. You know they had a change of heart. But another part of my mind kept saying, People can't switch hearts that easily. And it just kept going and going until it somehow hit me. It was like, switch of hearts. Hey, could it be that they switched hearts? That would explain the sudden change. All those subtle things they did. And it hit me that the look Trowa gave me felt wierd cause it was the same look Heero usually gives me. Heh. Funny how you don't notice they did those things until it stops. So I thought, if they really did somehow switch bodies or something, that would explain why Trowa acted so much like Heero." *takes a deep breath* "And then I played the game thing. I wasn't all that sure until you confirmed it back there."  
  
  
Quatre and Wufei blinked at him. Duo was again, leaning back so he didn't notice their aw-struck faces.  
  
Quatre: "How can he talk so much without breathing?"  
  
Wufei: "....." *shakes his head still staring*  
  
Quatre: "Anyways, how bout you Wufei?"  
  
Wufei: "Me? Well, basically the same thing. I saw the looks Heero gave you and the way Trowa looked at Duo. And then you ran into me in the hall. That really got me going cause you said Trowa didn't do anything. So then I started paying closer attention. At first I was like Woah, I was wrong all this time. Heero likes you and Trowa likes Duo. But when I thought about it, the stuff that made me think that, was the same stuff that made me think Trowa liked you and Heero liked Duo in the first place. That's when I thought, Damn. People's hearts change so easily. And it really bugged me. And I even confronted Trowa telling him that I'd steal you away if he didn't act right."  
  
Duo: "Yeah right! No joke?"  
  
Wufei: "I wasn't really going to do it. Just wanted to scare him a little. I guess the next big thing was the stuff Heero, or should I say, Trowa, said in the cafeteria."  
  
Duo: "Hey! You were listening? Where were you?"  
  
Wufei: "Up in the rafters."  
  
Duo: "So that's why you were wearing those clothes. Nice touch." *smirks*  
  
Quatre: *chuckles* "Wufei. Do you like Mission Impossible?" *smirks*  
  
Wufei: *blushes a little* "Will you two shut up and let me finish." *looks at them, sees them trying to control their laughter* *sighs* "As I was saying. Then I heard Heero's spech and thought, okay, wrong again. Guess Heero really does love Duo. But the speech was so practiced it sounded fake. So then I thought back to how his heart could change so easily. And I thought about how you said I need to figure it out. So I thought you meant you wanted me to figure out why the sudden change of heart. So I kept thinking, why the change of heart. Why the change of heart. Then it was like, Change of Heart. Maybe they changed hearts. It's damn right impossible, but hey. Let the thought run. So I thought about what would happen if Heero and Trowa really did change bodies or something, and the stuff that happened seemed to fit. I wasn't really sure either. But that was when Duo played his little game. That sort of made up my mind. Although I had my doubts. Then you confirmed it in my room. So that's it."  
  
This time Duo and Quatre stared at Wufei unbelieving.  
  
Quatre: "Wow. Wufei talks a lot too." *looks out the window*  
  
Wufei: "Hey you asked."  
  
Duo: "So what do we do now?"  
  
Quatre: "Cover your mouths with the menu!!"  
  
"Huh?" Wufei and Duo said as the same time even as they covored their mouths.  
  
Quatre: "Look outside. By the bus stop."  
  
Both do as they are told. It was a good thing they had their menus up cause they both burst out laughing.   
  
  
Across the street stood two boys very easily distinguishable as Heero and Trowa. Heero had on some strange hawaiian shirt with palm tree prints on. It was very long and went down to his knees. Underneith was his usual green tank top and black spandex shorts. On his feet his very recognizable yellow sneakers. Trowa looked just as bad. His hair was covered by a bandana, but for some reason, a good portion of his bangs managed to escape. That means it was still in the trademark Trowa style, covering half his face. His shirt was better though. It was also long and went down to his knees but it was white. Underneith, Trowa also wore his usual dark turtle neck and tight ass jeans. Both boys wore a dozen large rings on their fingers and gold chains around their necks. Sunglasses covered their eyes, eventhough the sun was beginning to set. In all, they looked like some street punks from an 80's movie. Quatre, Duo, and Wufei struggled to contain their laughter as they watched Heero and Trowa scare off some guy who wanted to wait for the bus.  
  
  
Wufei: "What the hell are they wearing?" *chuckles*  
  
Duo: "That's the shirt Howard gave me. Oh my god. I was dying to see Heero wear it. Ha ha ha ha." *continues laughing*  
  
Quatre: "What's with the accessories? At least Wufei's disguise was stylish."  
  
Wufei: "Hey!"  
  
All continue laughing. The waitress picked this moment to come back and ask for their order.  
  
Quatre: "Cafe o'lait please."  
  
Duo: "I'll have....an irish cream."  
  
Wufei: "Mochachino and 2 double fudge chocolate brownies please."  
  
Quatre, Duo, and the waitress stared.  
  
Wufei: "What?"  
  
The waitress gathered their menus and left to place the order. Quatre and Duo still stared at Wufei.  
  
Duo: "I never knew you had a sweet tooth."  
  
Wufei: "The coffee's for me. The brownies are for you. By the way, my treat boys."  
  
Duo: "For me? How come?"  
  
Quatre: *leaning on his arm, covering his face with his hands* "Don't forget somebody's watching us. And they can read lips."  
  
Wufei: "I'll just say he deserves it." *covering his mouth* "Quatre. How are we going to talk? We haven't even made plans on how to screw their minds yet."  
  
Quatre: *still covering mouth* "We'll just have to say things they don't want to hear. And do things they don't want to see." *removes hand from mouth* "Let's go to the mall later. See a movie or something. We can talk more." *wink*  
  
  
~Outside Cafe~  
  
  
Trowa: "What did he say?"  
  
Heero: "Couldn't see. His hand was in the way."  
  
Trowa: "Why did Wufei want to get brownies for Duo? What's he trying to do?"  
  
Heero: "Maybe he's just being nice."  
  
Trowa: "Yeah right. I'm sure he's going to get real nice when they go to the movies."  
  
  
~Inside Cafe~  
  
  
Waitress: "Here you are. Irish cream for you. Cafe o lait for you. And one Mochachino and 2 brownies for your sir. Oh. I'm sorry I didn't ask you if you wanted whipped cream and chocolate shavings on there first. But I was just guessing you might want it...."  
  
Wufei: "It's fine. Thank you." *waitress leaves* "Here Duo. Knock yourself out." *pushes brownies over*  
  
Duo: "Alright!" *rubs hands together enthusiastically*  
  
Quatre: *talking into his cup* "Thank him properly."  
  
Duo: "Hm?" *gets a wink from Quatre* "Right. Thank you Wufei!"   
  
Duo throws his arms around Wufei and gives hims a big hug. Then, exagerating his motion, moves back, and pulls Wufei in to kiss his cheek.  
  
  
~Outside Cafe~  
  
Trowa punched the bus stand hard. So hard in fact, that he bent the metal so the sign was now bent and threatening to hit Trowa in the head. Heero stood leaning against the wall, calmly drinking a can of coke.  
  
Trowa: "What is he doing!!?" *punches the stand again, it bends down more*  
  
Heero: "Thanking him for the brownies."  
  
Trowa: "I know that you idiot! I mean why did Duo have to kiss him!?"   
  
Trowa punched the upper part of the stand this time, sending it flying. The bus stand was not completely ruined, and laying on the ground.  
  
Heero: "Hn. Obviously, Wufei has something going on with him too."  
  
Trowa: "Why are you so calm now!?" *whips around to look at Heero*  
  
Heero: "You're the one who said we needed to clear our minds." *takes another sip of coke*  
  
Trowa: "Oh shut up Trowa!"  
  
  
~Inside Cafe~  
  
Wufei: "I'm going to be killed." *somehow looks pale eventhough he's blushing*  
  
Quatre: "Don't worry about it or you'll screw up. Good job Duo."  
  
Duo: *talking while face is full of brownie* "Mrhtiht hthosn fohhlfnl iphph."  
  
Wufei/Quatre: "What?"  
  
Duo: "Mthte othetho thdhs meph." [translation: "I can't talk. My mouth is full."]  
  
Both Wufei and Quatre sweatdrop at the fudge covered Duo. Quatre takes a long look at Duo, then chuckles. Using his right hand to pull Duo's face closer, he started gently wiping the fudge off.   
  
Quatre: "You're so silly Duo."   
  
He continues to wipe at the fudge. Meanwhile, Duo is staring straight into Quatre's eyes. Wufei could imagine sparkely bubbles forming around them. After all the fudge was off and Quatre started to pull away, Duo grabbed his right hand. The two froze in that position for a long moment. Each starting intently into the other's eyes.  
  
Duo: "Thank you. Quatre." *still staring intensely*  
  
Quatre: *smiles warmly* "It's nothing."  
  
  
  
~Outside Cafe~  
  
If Heero and Trowa were not wearing sunglasses, everyone would see that their eyes were bugging. Their jaws were somewhere two stories below them.   
  
Heero: "Tell me I imagined that."  
  
Trowa: "You tell me."  
  
Heero: "Could they..."  
  
Both look at each other. Then simultaneously say, "Yada!" [I don't want this.]  
  
  
~Inside Cafe~  
  
The trio are now busy giggling. Duo and Wufei had fallen in love with watching Heero and Trowa stress themselve out. That is either very good or very bad depending on the point of view. Because this meant that from now on, there would be no holds bar.   
  
Quatre: "Why am I suddenly afraid you all will be even worse than me." *still chuckling*  
  
Duo/Wufei: "You better believe it baby." *wink*  
  
The three finally get their laughing under control. They sit and sip their coffee quietly for a while. Quatre looked over at Wufei. Then he gave Wufei a look that could only be described as very bad.  
  
Quatre: "Ne ne. Wufei. That looks really good." *points at Mochachino with whipped cream and choolate shavings*  
  
Wufei: "It is. Want some?"  
  
Quatre: "Sure."  
  
Wufei started to push his drink towards Quatre, then stopped. He gave Quatre a long look. Then seeing the confirmation smirk, he grinned and looked out the window. Having made sure that certain people were watching, Wufei scooped up a dap of whipped cream with his index finger, then held it out infront of Quatre. Quatre gave Wufei another look. This one could only be described as....seductive. Slowly, Quatre licked the whipped cream off of Wufei's finger. Both of them looking into each others eyes the whole time. Quatre even went as far as to nibble on it.   
  
Somehow, Wufei managed to keep a straight face through all of this, and continued to look into Quatre's eyes. Duo on the other hand, was fighting furiously to keep from getting a nose bleed.  
  
  
~Outside Cafe~  
  
Two more people had now gathered to wait for the bus. They were already nervous after seeing that the sign was completely destroyed. Then there were the two strange boys. The two were already breaking into a cold sweat when they heard a strange crackling behind them. Turning around, they saw the boy in the strange shirt with palm tree prints squish his soda can into a small ball. When the boy lifted his face up, the two people screamed and ran for their lives.   
  
Heero: "That's it! Im going to kill them both!"  
  
Trowa wisely stayed back from the flame throwing dragon that was once called Heero Yuy.  
  
  
~Inside Cafe~  
  
Quatre: *laughing* "I think we should get going now."  
  
Duo: "Aw. And it was just starting to get interesting."  
  
Wufei: "If it gets any more interesting, we're going to get thrown out."  
  
Quatre: *nods* "Hm-um. Let's continue this elsewhere. Shall we?"  
  
  
Wufei quickly paid the bill and the three exited the building. Trowa grabbed Heero and hid behind a bush.  
  
Quatre: "We have to lose them."  
  
Duo: "Should we split up?"  
  
Quatre: "No. Let them follow us into the mall. It will be easier to lose them there."  
  
Wufei: "Sounds like a plan. Lets go."  
  
  
The three strole calmly to the nearest shopping mall. Heero and Trowa followed closely behind. They were able to keep up with the trio, but after about two more corners, there was no sign of them.  
  
Heero: "F#$#!"  
  
Trowa: "What now?"  
  
Heero: "I don't know. What do you think?"  
  
Trowa: *lets out a deep breath* "I think we should head back. They have to come back sometime."  
  
Heero: "Fine. Let's meet around 2 am. Try to find out whatever you can about what they did."  
  
  
So Trowa and Heero go back to the dorm. The three didn't show up for dinner. That didn't surprise them that much. Since they were in a mall, they would probably grab something to eat while they were there. More time passed. Trowa and Heero each sat in their respective rooms, waiting for Duo, Quatre, and Wufei to return.   
  
By now it was midnight and still no sign of them. Trowa and Heero were really starting to get worried. Exactly what they thought the three were doing, no one can tell. But lets just say it is not intended for children. A little near 1:00 am, Duo and Quatre entered their respective rooms  
  
  
~Duo and Heero's Room~  
  
Duo entered looking really tired. He yawned as he closed the door. The lights had been off so he assumed that Heero, really Trowa, was sleeping. Quickly Duo changed and jumped on the bed. Just as he got confortable, the lights switched on.  
  
Duo: "Hey! Who turned on the sun?"  
  
Heero: "Where were you?"  
  
Duo: "Wha..?"  
  
Duo looked up to see a really really pissed off looking Heero Yuy. Ha ha ha. Quatre really got you tied up in a knot. Eh? Trowa. "I went out with Quatre and Wufei."  
  
Heero: "And?"  
  
Duo: "What do you mean And? And we had a good time." *yawns, turns over* "Oyasumi." [goodnight]  
  
Heero: "Duo." *D continues sleeping* "Duo!" *D starts to snore* "Du!....Oh. Never mind."  
  
  
~Quatre and Trowa's Room~  
  
Quatre entered his room looking just as tired. He entered in much the same way as Duo, except the lights in his room were on. The look he was greeted with was not pretty. Trowa had on that Talk-or-I'll-kill-you-deathglare. If Quatre hadn't been expecting this, he would have whithered away in a second.  
  
  
Trowa: "Where were you?"  
  
Quatre: "Out."  
  
Trowa: "And?"  
  
Quatre: "That's it."  
  
A vein pulsed on the side of Trowa's forehead as Quatre ignored his deathglares and leasurly changed into his pajamas.   
  
Quatre: "Do you mind? I don't exactly enjoy having someone watch me change."   
  
Quatre turned off the lights, jumped into bed, and pulled up the covers completely ignoring the pissed off Trowa.  
  
Trowa: "Don't you have anything to say to me!?"  
  
Quatre: "Hm?" *yawns* "Yes. Oyasumi." [goodnight]  
  
  
Completely defeated, Heero and Trowa heaved a sigh, and waited for time to pass. It seemed like forever, but 2:00 am finally rolled around, and the two quietly exited their respective rooms. Unknown to them however, is that neither of their companions had actually fallen asleep.  
  
~Duo and Heero's Room~  
  
Reaching into his shirt, Duo pulled out a mini communications device.   
  
Duo: "Death to Dragon. Death to Dragon. Wing has just left the room.  
  
  
~Quatre and Trowa's Room~  
  
Quatre: "D-prince to Dragon. D-prince to Dragon. Heavy A has left the building."  
  
  
~Wufei's Room~  
  
Wufei: "Any idea on rendevous point?"  
  
(over device, Quatre): "I believe they are on the roof. That is the only place where they can keep watch of anyone coming."  
  
Wufei: "Copy that."  
  
  
~Roof of School~  
  
Trowa: "Did you get anything?"  
  
Heero: "No. I'm guessing you didn't either."  
  
Trowa: "No. What do you want to do? Just let this go on?"  
  
Heero: "There's nothing else we can do. But maybe they're just blowing off some steam. Trying to get back at us because whatever happened before didn't look good."  
  
Trowa: "Lets just hope that it is."  
  
"Well! would you look at that! A secret meeting under the stars. How romantic!"  
  
Heero and Trowa whip around to see Wufei leaning agains the door to the stairs with is arms crossed infront of him. Both give him a glare so deadly it could strip the paint off the wall.   
  
Trowa/Heero: (hissing) "Wufei."  
  
Wufei: "Talking as one too. Isn't that cute."  
  
Trowa: "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Wufei: "Hn. I was just taking a strole because I couldn't sleep. Sorry to interupt your little get together."  
  
Heero: "Why you.."  
  
Trowa: "Yamero." [stop] *puts a hand on Heero's shoulder*  
  
Wufei: "Ohh? Kawaii! You two look great together." [cute]  
  
Heero: "Teme!" [you]  
  
Wufei: "Suman gata na." [sorry about this] *turns around* "I'm sure Quatre and Duo would love to hear about this."  
  
Trowa/Heero: "It's not what you think!"  
  
Wufei: "Is that so?"   
  
  
  
Wufei turns around and walks down the stairs, leaving Trowa and Heero speechless on the roof. When he reached the bottem of the steps, he took out the tiny communications device from shirt.  
  
Wufei: "Do you copy?"  
  
(From device, Duo): "Loud and clear."   
  
From device, Quatre): "Perfect timing."  
  
Wufei: "Thank you. Now what?"  
  
(From device, Quatre) : "Initiate 'Triple D'".  
  
  
~End Part 10~  
  
  
Yo ho ho ho ho. How was that? It's not even the juicy stuff yet. Are you excited? For those who are wondering, Quatre's code name is D-prince in this operation. The D stands for desert. Just incase you were wondering. Send me all your helpful suggestions and comments. Good and bad. Just tell me how to improve if you think it's bad okay? Ja! Mail me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

Another Change of Souls: Part 11  
  
  
Heero is in Trowa's body. Trowa is in Heero's body. Quatre, Duo, and Wufei knows that they switched but Trowa and Heero do not know that they know. When I write Heero: "..." that means Heero's body said something but Trowa (soul) is the one who thought of what to say. When I say Heero: Blah blah that means Trowa's soul thought blah blah.  
"..." talking *.....* action Italics thinking [....] translation  
  
  
The sun beat down on the sleeping face of Trowa Barton. His expression was serene, and even bordered on content. The slightest hint of a smile was on his face. Trowa turned over, moving his face away from the offending light. His arms tightened around his pillow as he hugged it, murmuring "Duo....."   
  
Noise in the hall started the sleeping figure. He shot up from his position on the bed and looked around. His eyes glanced at the clock. 8:30 am it read. "Oh shit!" Trowa hurriedly dressed and ran out the room, running his fingers through his hair to return it to the trademark Trowa style. Ahead of him, he saw Heero hurrying towards the cafeteria.  
  
Trowa: "Tro....Heero!"  
  
Heero: *turns around* "Oi. Hurry up!"  
  
Trowa's long stride quickly brought him up beside Heero. They glanced at each other, the same look of worry reflecting in their eyes. After a quick nod, the two raced forward. Both scanned the room desperatelly for their companions.  
  
Heero: "Where ARE they? I can't believe I overslept. What if Wufei told them something!?"  
  
Trowa: "K'so!"   
  
After a thorough check of the room, they finally found Quatre, Duo, and Wufei seated at the far corner. After a quick look at each other, they approached the trio in their usually stoic style. Trowa pulled a chair out beside Quatre, while Heero did the same beside Duo. For a long time, nobody said anything. This really put Trowa and Heero on edge. Normally, Duo would be chattering away while they had breakfast. And Quatre would have at least said goodmorning to them all when they sat down. Wufei was usually silent so not much change there. Heero glanced worridly over at Trowa. He received the same glance back. Both sat there waiting. But still, nothing came out of the blonde, nor the braided brunette. Heero swallowed nervously. Then he stole a glance and Trowa, and motioned towards Quatre. Trowa cleared his throat.  
  
Trowa: "O..Ohayo. Quatre." [goodmorning]  
  
Quatre looked up from his breakfast of fresh fruit. He glanced expressionlessly at Trowa. Then, without a word, continued eating. Duo and Wufei in the mean time, had not looked up from their respective meals. More silence reigned. Heero slowly, scooted over closer to Trowa. Then the two started whispering to each other.  
  
Heero: "He must have told. What are we going to say?"  
  
Trowa: "I don't know. What do you think he told them? He must have made it sound worse than it was."  
  
Heero: "Look. We have the same classes together with them. So lets try to explain it to them when we get there. Alright?"  
  
Trowa: "But what are we going to say? We can't tell them we were making our daily reports!"  
  
Heero: "Do I have to do everything!? Just tell them...."  
  
Duo: "My! Don't you two look cozy."  
  
Heero and Trowa jumped at the voice. They were too engrosed in their conversation to notice that both Quatre and Duo have started glaring at them. They swallowed simultaneously.  
  
Heero: "Um...well...That's cause we didn't want to disturb you from your meal."  
  
Trowa: (under his breath) "Really smooth Trowa. Why don't you just tell them while you're at it."  
  
Heero: (under his breath) "Shut up Heero!"  
  
Quatre, who had been glaring his damn hardest at the two during this time, also spoke up. "Since when did you two start refering to each other as 'we'?"  
  
Trowa: "Well....um...it's better than just saying 'that guy' I guess." *weak grin*  
  
Quatre: *glares even harder* "Oh. Is that so?"  
  
Duo: "And I suppose it's better to sneak off at night to meet each other than talk when the rest of us are here too. Right?" *ultimate shinigami deathglare*  
  
Trowa/Heeero: "He did tell!"  
  
Wufei, who had been quietly eating all this time, finally looked up. He stared blankly at Heero and Trowa but said nothing.  
  
Quatre: "Who's he?"  
  
Duo: "Well well well. I guess that makes them three timers instead of just two."  
  
Heero/Trowa: "What!?"  
  
Quatre: "Nobody told us that you went out. We share rooms damn it. You actually think we wouldn't notice? Just so happens, that Duo also noticed Heero stepping out at night. Tsk! I never thought you two really had something going." *looks off to the side angrily*  
  
Duo: "Two timing us with each other is bad enough. What's this about a THIRD guy hm?"  
  
Trowa: "There is no third guy!"  
  
Quatre: "Oh. So you're admitting that it's just the two of you then huh. And to think, I actually trusted you with all your pretty love speeches." *points accusingly at Trowa* "All that 'I love you but we can't do anything cause the war' blah blah. More like 'we can't do anything cause I don't really love you.' Trowa. I've never hated anyone more than I hate you now."   
  
Quatre pushes away from the table. Heero's mouth opened and closed trying to say something but nothing came out. When Quatre passed him, Heero reached out to grab his hand but Quatre flinched from the touch, then slapped his hand away. After one last deathglare, Quatre stormed off to class.   
  
Meanwhile, Trowa was being stared down by Duo. Sweat rolled off the side of Trowa's head like a tap. After a long silence, Duo whispered, "Bastard." then got up and left the table.   
  
Eventhough it was barely a whisper, Duo's words thundered in Trowa's ears. He sat there stunned for a moment, then shouted "Duo!" and chased after him.   
  
Wufei watched as Trowa and Duo dissappeared into the hall. Then he took a long look at Heero who looked very much depressed.   
  
Wufei: "You boys are digging your own grave. Heero. I know you would never two time Duo like Trowa would to Quatre. Go explain to him. I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
Wufei gave Heero's shoulder a reassuring pat. Just as he was about to walk away, Heero grabbed his arm none too gently.  
  
Heero: (through clenched teeth) "What do you mean 'like Trowa would to Quatre'?  
  
Wufei struggled to keep his face emotionless. A smirk kept creaping onto his face. Luckily, Heero did not turn to look at him when he grabbed his arm, so Heero didn't see. Taking a deep breath, and using every ounce of self control he had, Wufei put on his most compassionate face and walked infront of Heero.   
  
Wufei: "You may not believe this. But Quatre told me himself. He said that Trowa really had the hearts for Duo." *sighs* "But I know that Duo really loves you. And you can get him back. I really don't care what you and Trowa were doing on the roof. I'll pretend that you were confronting him. Now go on."   
  
Wufei grabbed Heero's arms and pulled him out of the chair. The stunned Heero Yuy just froze. Wufei couldn't help but smirk at him.   
  
Wufei: "I said go on." *pushes Heero towards the door* "If you hurry, you can still catch up to Duo."  
  
Heero just stood there looking at Wufei with a confused expression on his face. Wufei just smiled and waved his arm in a 'shooing' motion. After another long moment, Heero finally turned and walked out the door.   
  
  
Once Heero was out of sight, Wufei burst out laughing. The entire room looked at him surprized. Wufei payed no heed and continued cracking up. After about 5 minutes of uncontroled laughter, he straightened, took a deep breath, and sat down. Then, unseen by the curious eyes of those in the room, he pulled out the small communications device.  
  
Wufei: "Dragon to D-Prince. The wings are in the batter and ready to be fried."  
  
"Copy. Death is heating the oil. Would you like to be the chef or sous chef?"  
  
Wufei: "Sous chef is fine. You're best at cooking. Over and out."  
  
  
~Somewhere down a Hall~  
  
Two boys tore down the hallway. The one in front had a long braid that flapped from side to side as he ran, smacking into anyone unfortunate enough to get in it's way.   
  
Trowa: "Duo! Wait!"  
  
Duo: "Why the hell are you following me!?"  
  
Trowa: "Because we need to talk. Now will you stop!?"  
  
Trowa grabbed one of Duo's arms and swung him around, almost throwing the boy into the wall.  
  
Duo: "HEY! Watch what you're doing!"   
  
Trowa: "Sorry. But I really need to talk to you." *looks around* "This isn't a good place. Come on. This way."  
  
Trowa grabs hold of Duo's arm again, and leads him to some secluded hallway.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was dashing down the halls in search of Trowa and Duo. Trowa thought frantically for places they could be at. Oh shit! Where the hell are they!? This can not happen again. If Quatre sees those two together, he really will think that I don't love him anymore. As if on cue, he spotted Quatre walking slowing to class about two halls down. If I can't find them. I might as well make sure Quatre can't see them either.  
  
So quickly, Heero caught up to Quatre and tapped him on the shoulder. At first, Quatre's expression was surprise but that quickly turned to anger, with violence promised in his eyes.  
  
Quatre: "What do you want?"  
  
Heero: "I..."  
  
Quatre: "Hn. If it's nothing then I'll be on my way." *shrugs hand off his shoulder and turns to leave*  
  
Heero: "No Quatre. Wait!"  
  
Quatre: *stops, turns back* "....."  
  
Heero: "I....I came. To apologize to you."  
  
Quatre: "Apologize? For what?"  
  
Heero: *runs fingers through hair nervously* "Well.....things haven't actually been running smoothly lately."  
  
Quatre: "What? Between you and Trowa?" *turns away* "Don't worry. I'll stay out of the way from now on." *walks off*  
  
Heero: "Quatre! No. That's not what I mean!" *chases after him, grabs Quatre's wrist*  
  
Quatre: "Ow. Hey. Stop that." *struggles to get out of the hold*  
  
Heero: "Quatre listen to me. There is nothing going on between us. Alright?"  
  
Quatre: "No shit there's nothing going on between us, no LET GO!"  
  
"Da!!!" Heero threw up his hands in frustration. Then he grabbed the escaping Quatre again, and pulled him down to the next hall on the right. Opening the first door he saw, he shoved Quatre in, then closed the door behind himself. Unfortuanately for Quatre, the room just happened to be the Storage Room. Heero had shoved him in hard so he had fallen backwards, and landing right in the large sink. Luckily Heero had failed to turn on the lights or else he would have seen how stupid Quatre looked trying to keep from falling completely in.   
  
He had finally gotten a grip on the side of the sink, and was pulling himself up, when Heero slammed his hands against the fall on either side of his head. Having used his hands to stiffle his own scream, Quatre fell back into the sink. Heero leaned in to the unguarded Quatre menacingly.  
  
Quatre figitted. Oh damn. Trowa is really pissed. I think I may have gone too far. I've never seen him this mad. I've never seen him mad period! Oh crap.  
  
Heero: "Quatre."  
  
Quatre: "ha....Hai?" [yes]  
  
Heero: (very calmly) "Are you going to listen to me now?"  
  
Quatre: *squirms* "Do I have a choice?" *squirms some more*  
  
Heero: "No. So listen very carefully." *leans in to whisper into Q's ear* "You don't have to be this afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Hn. Like hell. It's pay back time darling. *nibbles on Q's ear* *Q whimpers*  
  
Quatre: "Then GET OFF ME!" Shit! What is he doing!? *shoves at Heero who doesn't budge*  
  
Heero: (husky voice) "Weren't you the one who was hitting on me in the first place?"  
  
Quatre: "I...." Holy Shamu!  
  
  
~Secluded Hallway Somewhere~ (not the same secluded hallway T and H were using earlier ^_^)  
  
Trowa: "This should be a good place."  
  
Duo: "Yeah for murder. What are you going to do? Kill me so that you can have Heero? Well don't worry. You can have him. I've had enough of his shit for one life time."  
  
Trowa: "You don't mean that."  
  
Duo: "Yes I do. So bug off and leave me alone."  
  
Trowa: "Duo. Be quiet for a minute and listen to me will you?"  
  
Duo: *opens mouth, shuts it* "...."  
  
Trowa: *warm smile* "Look. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It may have looked bad, but it's not what you think. There's nothing going on between me and Heero. We were just jealous."  
  
Duo: "Jealous? Of what?"  
  
Trowa: "Because you, Quatre, and Wufei all seem to have something going on. The only reason I was on top of Heero in the hall was because I had to tackle him inorder to keep him from kicking the door down. Heero was just so pissed off. He was worried about you. And then, he and I were talking on the roof to figure out a way to explain what happened to you guys. I guess it didn't work out too well either."  
  
Duo: "...." Shit. Why does Heero have to be this good. How am I going to heat the oil like this?  
  
Trowa: "I hope you will believe me. Heero loves only you."  
  
Duo: "...." Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! x 1 billion. Come on Duo think. Think!  
  
Trowa: "Duo?"  
  
Duo: "Huh? Oh yeah. Right."  
  
Trowa: "You still don't believe me don't you."  
  
Duo: "Well...." Yes! I've got it! "I believe you. But YOU, I have a problem with."  
  
Trowa: "Me? How?" *looks confused*  
  
Duo: *evil smirk* "Cause you're the one who caused this whole mess anyways. So....You're going to have to make it up to me." *wags his finger*  
  
Trowa: "Okay. How?"  
  
Duo: *cackles like a witch* (in witch voice) "Double double. Toil and trouble. I'm going to sacrefice you to Shinigami." *points and laughs at Trowa's confused face* "No. Honestly. I'll think about it. Come to my room after class is over. I should have thought of something by then."  
  
Trowa: "Sure."  
  
Duo: "Good. Don't forget! Promise K?" *holds out pinky*  
  
Trowa: "You have my word." *hooks pinky to pinky-swear*   
  
Duo: "Alright. Let's get to class before the bell rings."  
  
Duo watched as Trowa walked down the hall. Then, he reached into his shirt and pulled out his communications device.  
  
Duo: "This is Death. The oil is bubbling and ready to fry."  
  
  
~Storage Room~  
  
Quatre: The oil may be bubbling but I'm going to be the one that's getting fried. "...."   
  
Heero had now gotten bolder and was kissing down Quatre's neck. Since Quatre was still stuck in the sink, he couldn't move or stop Heero at all.  
  
Heero: "What's the matter? Don't like to play anymore?" *licks Q's neck playfully*  
  
Quatre: "GYA!!!" *tries to squirm away to no avail* Damn! Never thought Trowa could get frisky. "You know.... I think class is starting." *looks at Heero nervously*  
  
Heero: "So? Skip it." *works on giving Q a hicky*  
  
Quatre: "SKIP IT!?" Oh I'm going to die. Oh! I know. "Didn't you say that you loved Duo very very much?" *looks at H hopefully*  
  
Heero: "Yes. And?"  
  
Quatre: "AND!!!? How could you say AND! You three timing, lying, son of a bi...."  
  
His cursing was silenced by Heero's mouth covering his. Quatre struggled, but Heero was stronger and held him in place. After a long while, Heero pulled away.  
  
Heero: "You certainly have changed. What? Over your little flirt fest? Or just not interested in me anymore. Found yourself someone new?"  
  
Quatre stared wide eyed with his jaw hanging open. Heero put one finger under his chin and closed his mouth for him. Leaning in close and smiling, he whispered, "That better not be an invitation. Cause I will take you up on it."  
  
Quatre: "!?" Great spirit of Sandrock! This is payback! Trowa na yatsu. Damn. I can't let him get to me. "...." Heh heh. But he must have forgotten one thing. He is still in Heero's body. The oil is ready. All I have to do is make sure I throw this wing in. *pushes Heero back* "I'm different from you." [na yatsu means that thing]  
  
Heero: "Oh really."  
  
Quatre: "Trowa already said he loves me. I won't do anything to betray him."  
  
Heero: "What about earlier?"  
  
Quatre: "Ah. But that was before he told me his feelings."  
  
Heero: "So you're not going to get it on with anybody else then?"  
  
Quatre: "Nope."  
  
Heero smiled. A real, and happy smile. Using both hands, he held Quatre's face and kissed him full on the lips.   
  
Heero: "That's all I wanted to hear. We can go to class now." *opens door*  
  
Quatre: "!?" Oh my! Trowa dear. You are soo kawai sometimes. All that just to make sure I'm yours. *stiffles a chuckle* Okay. I'll make sure I show you just how much I love you in front of your face. *clears his throat as he steps out of the room* "I may be true to Trowa. Him on the other hand....."  
  
Heero: "What are you talking about?" *worried look* Damn. Forgot all about Duo and Heero.  
  
Quatre: "Nothing. It's just that....he seems to have a thing going on. With everybody."  
  
Heero: "EVERYBODY?"  
  
Quatre: *leans close and pokes H in the chest* "And that includes you. I don't know what he's up to. But if he cheats on me. We're through. I'll let the thing you and him had on the roof pass. But if he does anything again..." *slides his hand across his throat signifying death*   
  
Heero: "....." Oh NO! Better find them. FAST! *hurries down the hall*  
  
Quatre smirked as he watched Heero run to his classroom, knocking over anybody who got in his way. After straightening his clothes, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the familiar communications device.  
  
Quatre: "This is D-prince. Grab your hats and put on your aprons people. It's time to cook!"  
  
  
~Heero and Duo's Classroom~  
  
Heero ran into the classroom just as the last bell rang. He saw Duo take something hastly out of his ear, but passed it off as his walkman. Straightening his clothes, he went over to his seat next to Duo.  
  
Duo: "Hey. Look who was almost late."   
  
Heero: "I had some things to take care of."  
  
Duo: "Ooooh. Calling off your date with Trowa?"  
  
Heero: "Duo. We..."  
  
Duo: "I know. I know. Trowa explained it all to me. I over reacted."  
  
Heero: "What did he say?"  
  
Duo: "The truth. At least I hope it was. But I'm not going to tell you what he said so I can check with Quatre later. That's where you were right?"  
  
Heero: *slight blush* "Um...yeah."  
  
Class went on and on as usual. The G-boys already knew everything there was to know so there was no point in paying attention. Duo started humming but today, didn't poke Heero with his pen like he normally did. Suspecting something was up, Heero glanced over at him. A smile had crept over Duo's face.  
  
Heero: "What?"  
  
Duo: "Oh nothing. I was just thinking what would go well with fried wings."  
  
Heero: "Planning on going to KFC?" (Kentucky Fried Chicken for all those non-north americans. ^_^)  
  
Duo: *laughs* "Not exactly. Oh yeah. Trowa is going to be coming by later. You sure you can refrain from jumping him?" *pokes H with his pen*  
  
Heero: "He's coming by? Why?"  
  
Duo: "To make up for jumping you. I haven't decided on what to do yet. He's coming by our room after school. So don't get all jealous K?" *winks*  
  
Heero: "Sure. No problem." I just have to make sure Quatre doesn't see.  
  
  
~After School~  
  
Trowa is walking down the dorm halls. He looked like he always did, but for those who knew him, you could tell he was nervous. What does Duo want? You never know when it comes to him. He rounded the corner and came to stand infront of Duo's door. Here we go. He never noticed the shadowy figure loaming behind the wall.  
  
  
Somewhere else, Quatre was walking down the hall. To the eyes of those around him, he seemed to be happily listening to his walkman. In truth, he was waiting for those magical words.  
  
"Heavy A has just jumped into the oil."  
  
Quatre smiled. Seemingly to be mouthing the words to the song..."Shall we let him brown?"  
  
"Deep fry is recommended. Since cooking time is uncertain."  
  
Quatre: "That's fine. I still have to gather the wing. Any sight of the condements?"  
  
"No. Woah damn! Cancel that. Condements have turned into one hell of a side dish."  
  
Quatre: "How filling?"  
  
"A cross between potato salad, and the mother of all noodles. And it comes with it's own special sauce!"  
  
Quatre: *chuckles* "Good. Can you keep it hot until serving time?"  
  
"I think so. Looks like it's in heat anyways."  
  
Quatre: *laughs* "It better not be turning into a hot dog. But it doesn't matter if it does. I'll ring 5 minutes before serving."  
  
"Copy that. Dragon out."  
  
Quatre removed his earpiece and put it back in the inside pocket of his shirt. As he looked around, Heero came sliding around the corner. Quatre smirked.   
  
Heero: *panting from the run* "Quatre! Whe......where are you going?"  
  
Quatre: *clears his throat to hide his smile* You're amazing Duo. I don't know how you got him all worked up.  
"I was going to find Duo. He said that he wanted to talk to me earlier. I just can't find him."  
  
Heero: "!!" Oh no no no no no. I can't let him see Duo and Heero together. He'll think it's me! "I think he went this way." *points somewhere in the school*   
  
Quatre: "Really." God. I don't even have to stall. "Okay. Thanks." *starts walking in the direction Heero pointed*  
  
Heero let out a sigh of relief. But then quickly straightened. I should keep an eye on him. He might think of going to Duo's room since he won't find him. "Quatre. Wait. I'll come with you."  
  
  
  
The two walk around for nearly 15 minutes. Everytime they got somewhere, Heero would point somewhere else saying that he thought he saw Duo. Quatre had to smile at the effort Trowa was putting in to keep himself from seeing Duo and Trowa's body together. It was just so sweet.   
  
  
~Duo and Heero's Room~  
  
Once he walked into the room, Heero knew something was wrong. First of all, none of the lights were one. And second, Duo was very quiet.   
  
Trowa: "So.....have you thought about what you want me to do?"  
  
Duo: "....."  
  
Trowa: "Duo?" He's quiet. This is bad. Maybe he changed his mind and is still mad at me.  
  
Duo: "Trowa Barton. I did think about it. And thought about something else too."  
  
Trowa: *backs up nervously* "Such as...?"  
  
Duo: "Such as your attention towards me." *steps closer* "The way you look at me." *stands face to face with Trowa* "And the things you say to me."   
  
Duo gave Trowa's chest a little push. Since he was so damn nervous, Trowa backed up, tripped, and fell right on the bed. Duo crawled up after him and was now on all fours on top.  
  
Duo: "So tell me. Trowa. How do you really feel about me?"  
  
Trowa: "Wha....I...ah...." *eyes go wide, mouth moves but nothing comes out*  
  
Duo: *chuckles* "Oh. Speechless I see. That's nice."   
  
Duo leaned down closer, and his braid dripped over his shoulder. Duo grabbed the end of it and started tickling Trowa's chin with it. Trowa struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
Duo: "Doda?" Oh this is evil. But kind of fun. [doda means how is it]  
  
Trowa: "Um...ah....it....tickles."  
  
Duo: *wiggles eyebrows* "Well then. Let me make it feel better." *winks*  
  
  
~Somewhere in the School~  
  
Quatre: "I think we should stop looking."  
  
Heero: "Why?"  
  
Quatre: "He's probably back in his room by now. And if he's not there, I'll just wait for him. You don't mind do you?" *sweet smile*   
  
Heero: "N..no. Of.. course not." Damn. Please be gone by now. Please be gone by now.  
  
Quatre: "Good. Come on."   
  
Quatre and Heero walk back to the dorms with Heero in the lead. Heero looked like he was in a rush to get there first. That didn't bother Quatre though. Since Heero couldn't see from his position, Quatre pulled out the tiny communicator.   
  
Quatre: "D-prince to Dragon. How's the side dish?"  
  
"I want to stuff it in a turkey. It's driving me nuts. And its making me carry the sauce."  
  
Quatre: "What kind of sauce? And is the dish still hot?"  
  
"Blood red with lots of little white things. And a lot of it at that. Yes the dish is hot. I don't think it can cool."  
  
Quatre: "Oh. I see. Well break out the china. The wing will be fried in 2 minutes."  
  
"Copy that. Dragon out."  
  
  
  
Heero had now reached the door but was hesitant in opening it, giving Quatre time to catch up.   
  
Quatre: "Well? What are you waiting for? Open the door."  
  
Heero: "Um....I don't think he's in."  
  
Quatre: "Well, open it anyways. I'm tired from all that walking and need to sit down."  
  
Quatre had grabbed the door nob and turned it while he was talking. The door was unlocked, so Quatre tumbled into the room. Heero made a grab for him but missed. Quatre layed on the floor waiting for the tell tale gasp he knew would come from Heero. He heard it, then slowly picked himself up. Letting out a gasp himself, he stepped back in his shock and bumped into Heero.   
  
Quatre: "Trowa! You....."   
  
There, on the bed, was Trowa and Duo. Their clothes were slightly dishevelled. A sure sign of an interupted makeout session. Duo was now laying on top of Trowa, who had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.   
  
Duo: "Eh heh heh. Yosh. Futari do mo" *slightly guilty grin* [hello you two]  
  
Heero: "Trowa. What are you doing!?"   
  
Trowa: "Um....I..eh.."  
  
Quatre: "First Heero and now Duo!!!?"  
  
Heero: "Baka yaro!" [idiot!]  
  
Trowa: "Hey! Do you think I wanted this to happen?"  
  
Duo: "Are you saying that you didn't! What am I just some toy to you!?"  
  
Quatre: "I can't believe this. Don't deny it if you want him!! Were you using him? Urgh!"   
  
Quatre looks around. The only thing there were books so he grabbed one and threw it at Trowa. Duo, very use to dodging books by now, easily got out of the way. Trowa however, got beaned in the head.  
  
Quatre: "YOUR DISGUSTING!! GO TO HELL!"   
  
Tears had now welled up in Quatre's eyes. He turned around and made to storm out the door, but Heero grabbed him arm. Wrenching free, he glared at him through misty eyes.  
  
Quatre: "Get out of my way."  
  
Heero: "Wait. Don't you want to hear him explain.."  
  
Quatre: (half sobbing) "I don't care."   
  
With that, Quatre ran out of the room. Heero started to go after him, but Duo had cleared his throat.  
  
Duo: "Don't you have anything to say?"  
  
Heero: "Yes. Why Duo?"  
  
Duo: "I just wanted to see if you would be jealous. Seems not." *sighs* "Just goes to show how much you really care about me. You seem to care about Quatre even more."  
  
Heero: "You just back-stabbed your bestfriend. Is that all you can say?"  
  
Duo: *looks surprised, then look changes to remorse* "Yeah you're right. I guess I should go talk to him. Excuse me."  
  
Duo gets up off the bed, and races out of the room, leaving Heero alone with Trowa who was still dizzy from being hit by the book.  
  
  
~Somewhere down the hall~  
  
Quatre ran as he wiped off his tears. After turning another corner, he spotted what he was looking for. Wufei stood in the hall, wearing his usual white traditional chinese suit. Quatre smiled at him and slowed down. Wufei walked towards him also with a smile on his face. As they passed each other, they exchanged a high five.   
  
Quatre: "Makasete." [leaving it to you]  
  
Wufei: "The side dish is just around the corner. But beware of the sauce."  
  
Quatre: "Got it."   
  
  
Wufei quickly rushed down the hall the way Quatre had come.   
  
  
~Heero and Duo's Room~  
  
"Damn it! Wake up!" Heero bitch slapped Trowa across the face.   
  
Trowa: "ha..Wha..?"  
  
Heero: "I said wake up you idiot!" *slap*  
  
Trowa: *finally snaps out of it* "Hey. Stop that. I'm awake."  
  
Heero: "What the f#%k did you think you were doing!?"  
  
Trowa: "Nothing. Now get off me. It's not like you didn't do it before."  
  
Heero glared hard at Trowa who simply glared back.  
  
Heero: "Fine! Have it your way. But you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. And that includes Duo. It's not like you treated him that nicely either Mr.Do-you-think-I-wanted-this."  
  
Trowa shook himself a little. Then hastly nodded. Both boys rushed out of the room in the direction Duo and Quatre went. Unknown to them however, was that Duo didn't exactly go chase after Quatre.  
  
  
Duo: "Death to Dragon. Heavy and Wing headed your way."  
  
"That can't happen! Get rid of Heavy right now."  
  
Duo: "Copy that."  
  
  
Luckily, Trowa had stopped to check the TV room. Duo quickly stepped in and locked them both inside.  
  
Trowa: "Duo, what are you doing?"  
  
Duo: "You weren't very nice to me back there. Were you really just using me to release some of your....shall we say, sexual tension? Or was it more than that?"  
  
Trowa: "Well I..." Oh crap. If I say it was more, then Trowa is going to kill me. If I say I was using him then I would be the biggest jerk in the entire universe and Duo would hate me. What to say. What to say!!?  
  
  
~Somewhere Down a Hallway~  
  
Heero looked right and left as he rushed through the hallway. Where is he? Where is he!? Oh god, please don't hate me. I would never cheat on you. Quatre. Don't hate me! He rounded another corner and saw a Wufei coming towards him. Heero ran forward.  
  
Heero: "Wufei. Have you seen Quatre?"  
  
Wufei: "Yes. Why that Trowa. I'm going to KILL him when I see that boy."  
  
Heero: "What?"  
  
Wufei: "You should come too." *grabs Heero's arm and pulls him down the hall* "Why that emotionless bastard! First he makes him cry. Now he cheats on him. And with his best friend! YOUR DUO for god's sake. In the name of Nataku I am going to serve justice and kill that son of a bitch."  
  
Heero: "No. Wait. Wufei. You don't understand. Where's Quatre?" *almost trips from being pulled*  
  
Wufei: "Don't worry. You leave Quatre to me." *stops* "That's right! I'll leave Trowa to you. You must want to kill him for messing with Duo right? Right?"  
  
Heero: "Um...ah..Yes?"  
  
Wufei: "Exactly!" *pushes Heero down the hall* "I'll go comfort Quatre while you kill Trowa. K. Go on."  
  
Wufei hurries back up the hall the way he came. Heero stood dazed and confused for a moment, then rushed after Wufei.  
  
Heero: "Wait Wufei! Don't.."  
  
Wufei: "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it." *dissappears around a corner*  
  
Heero: (through clenched teeth) "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."  
  
  
  
Duo chose exactly this moment to come out with Trowa in tow.   
  
Duo: "Heero! Did you find Quatre?"  
  
Heero: "No. Wufei saw him though and went after him."  
  
Duo: "Oh good. He should be alright then. Wufei's a good guy."  
  
Trowa: "A good guy? Is that what you think about him?"  
  
Duo: "Yeah. What are you jealous?"  
  
Heero: "Damn it. This is not what I need right now!" *clutches his head*  
  
  
HEEEEEEROOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Heero: "What!?"  
  
Very annoyed, Heero turned around to see who was calling him. A big cloud of red tackled him to the floor. Relena, carrying a big, big bouquet of hundreds of blood red roses, accented by white baby's breath had crashed into him.   
  
Heero: "RELENA!? Oh shit!" *smacks his own forehead*  
  
Relena: "Heeeeroooo! I'm soo happy I finally found you. Do you like the roses? Red means passion. Just like what I have for you! Don't you love it? I thought I would never find you. I saw Wufei and he kept stearing me here and there, then I saw Quatre and he told me to come this way so HERE I AM!"  
  
Relena giggled and snuggled closer to Heero happily. Trowa had visibly paled at the sight of Relena and Duo wasn't really in the mood to deal with her.  
  
Duo: "Eh...let's leave these two alone shall we?" *tugs at Trowa's arm*  
  
Trowa: "Uh...Ah." *starts to walk away*  
  
Heero: "NO! Don't! Don't leave me here! Aw. GET OFF ME RELENA!"  
  
Relena: *giggles again* "I'm so happy those two finally got together. I just knew it! I even told Quatre I knew Trowa wanted Duo."  
  
Heero: "You told him WHAT!??"  
  
Relena: "Oh come on Heero. Get a clue." *snuggles closer again* "And Quatre agreed too. You're the only one who didn't see it Heero. But that's so like you." *pokes at his nose playfully*   
  
Heero: "GET OFF ME YOU TOAD!!"  
  
Relena: "Awwwww. Are you going to kiss me so that I'll turn into your princess." *puckers up* "Quatre said you were going to be cranky and needed some cheering up. And that I'M the perfect person for it. How sweet of him. But he's smart cause he knows I'm perfect for you. So sweety, where do you want to go?"  
  
Heero: "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
  
Somewhere around the corner, two figures bent over clutching their stomachs, laughing like there's no tomorrow. The one in the white shirt fell to his knees, and eventually started rolling on the floor. The blonde one took a few deep breaths, then pulling the chinese one to his feet, both ran down the opposite hall.  
  
  
Duo and Trowa had run outside inorder to escape the voice of the freaky blonde stalker. Duo was walking in front with his arms behind his head, while Trowa was walking behind, with his hands in his pockets as usual.  
  
Duo:(whispering) "This is Death. Rendezvous at Garden."  
  
Trowa: "Did you say something?"  
  
Duo: "Uh..yeah. I said why don't we go take a walk in the garden."  
  
Trowa: "Sure."  
  
  
The two stood in the garden, casually smelling the flowers, and commenting on the weather. Trowa didn't look too happy though when he saw a pretty yellow one. Duo was about to ask him what was wrong when a voice rang out.  
  
"I think we need to have a chat don't you?"  
  
Duo and Trowa turn around to find Quatre and Wufei, standing at the garden gates.   
  
Duo: "Quatre. Wufei. Come on in! The water's fine." *waves nervously*  
  
Quatre: "Hn." *glares at Duo and Trowa*  
  
Wufei: "Looks like you didn't care for what I said earlier."  
  
Trowa: "!"  
  
Duo: *looks back and forth between Trowa and Wufei* "Huh? What did you say earlier? Wufei."  
  
Quatre: "Well?"  
  
Trowa: "....." *looks down* "I don't have an excuse."  
  
Quatre: "So are you saying you want Duo?"  
  
Trowa: "I..." "Yes. I mean NO!" God damn it! Why does this have to be so hard!  
  
Quatre: "Well which one is it?" *glares hard*  
  
Trowa: I'm suppose to be Trowa. So I have to say it. "No. I don't Duo. You're the only one I want."  
  
Duo: "He is!? Then what am I?"  
  
Trowa: "I'm sorry Duo. I made a mistake."  
  
Duo: "Why you son of a.."  
  
SLAP!!!!!!  
  
Quatre had walked up to Trowa and smacked him hard on the face. Duo and Wufei's jaws dropped in surprise.  
  
Quatre: *teeth clenched, eyes blazing* "You're way over the line. Bastard."  
  
His words were hissed and barely a whisper but Trowa could hear him loud and clear. Quatre turned and walked back towards the gate as Trowa held his now, pink cheek. Duo jumped infront of him.  
  
Duo: "Teme. What did you think I was?" [you, very rude form]  
  
Trowa: "Duo, I..."  
  
Duo: "I am not a toy to be used!"   
  
SLAP!!  
  
  
This time, Duo smacked Trowa across the other side of his face. He glared at the Trowa who now resembled a chipmonk with his chubby cheeks. Trowa could only stare back blankly at the three.  
  
Quatre: "Come on Duo. Leave this piece of human garbage."  
  
Wufei and Quatre held the gate open for Duo. After one last glare-o-death from the three of them, Trowa was left by himself in the garden. All he could do was stare at the swinging gate while rubbing absently at his pink cheeks.  
  
  
~Back at the School~  
  
"HEEEEEEROOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
"HEEEEROOOO!!! Don't worry. Whatever's bothering you, I can kiss it better!"  
  
'AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! DASKETE!!!!!!!" [help me]  
  
"HEEEEEROOO! I'LL SAVE YOU!!" *kissing noises*  
  
"AHHH! KILL ME! KILL ME NOW!!!!!"  
  
  
~End Part 11~  
  
  
Mwa ha ha ha. Was I too mean? Did you like it? Mail me with suggestions and comments on what you want to see. Open to suggestions! So mail me. Mail me now!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

Another Change of Souls: Part 12  
  
  
If you forgot what's going on, read the chapters before. I don't own anything. Characters aren't mine. Story is. Just a fanfic. Don't take it seriously. If you save as text file, then complain, you will be ignored.   
"....." talking italics thinking *.....* action [.....] translations  
  
  
It was a lovely evening. The moon was bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky to block off the sparkling stars. The buzz of talk and laughter rang out from the cafeteria where the students gathered for dinner. And what a great dinner it was. Roast beef with mashed potatoes, honey carots, and a light fruit parfait for dessert.   
  
Duo: "Mmmm-mmmm! This is soo great! Heero and Trowa don't know what they're missing!" *shoving mashed potato in his mouth*  
  
Wufei: *takes a sip of water* "I don't think they have the nerve to see us right now."  
  
Quatre: *laughs* "That or they're too tired. Did you see Trowa...um. Heero run away from Relena? I've never seen any one run so fast in my entire life!"  
  
Duo: "Heh. Yeah. Poor guy. But I've never seen Relena so.....aggressive. Did you guys say something to her?"  
  
Quatre: *smug look* "Only what she wanted to hear."  
  
Wufei: "Do you think he'll recover?"  
  
Quatre: *chuckles* "Ha ha. I think he may be scarred for life. I got goosebumps just watching her chase after him."  
  
Duo: "Have to give the guy some credit though. I wonder if he's still hiding." *thinking pose*  
  
Wufei: *laughs* "I know I would if I were him." *looks seriously at Duo* "Na. Duo. How do you think Trowa...er...Heero. Whatever. Is doing? You two hit him pretty hard."  
  
Quatre: *waves arms to get their attention* "Alright. Boys. This is going to get confusing if we don't all talk the same way. So lets refer to them by whats inside okay? We know they're in different bodies. But it's just easier this way. Okay?"  
  
Duo: "Yeah. Sure." (to Wufei) "I think Heero will survive. He's a though guy." *smirks* "Besides, I didn't really hit him that hard. Quatre however......" *looks at Q*  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* "Heh.....heh heh....Did I nail him that bad?"  
  
Wufei: "I think anyone within a 2 mile radius could have heard that slap."  
  
Quatre: *whimpers looking guilty* "I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Maybe I should go apologize." *gets up*  
  
Duo: *pulls Q back down* "Sit down. What's done is done. Don't go getting all nice now."  
  
Quatre: "But.."  
  
Wufei: "No buts! This way they'll feel worse. Which means they'll want to be themselve more badly."  
  
Quatre: *lets out breath* "Oh alright." *looks at dinner table* "You guys finished? Let's go check on them. Maybe they want to switch back already." *looks hopeful*  
  
Duo: "Only one way to find out."  
  
  
The three clear their table and leave for the halls. They decided to first check the roof since it was the most likely meeting place. But when they got there, no one was in sight. Next they checked the library. Nobody either. Last place they thought were Heero and Trowa's rooms but again, nothing. The three looked at each other nervously as they glanced around the halls.  
  
Quatre: "Where the hell are they?" *looks into a door*  
  
Duo: "They couldn't have left. Could they?" *looks to Q and W for support*  
  
Wufei: "Iya. They can't leave all of a sudden unless they got a new mission." [no]  
  
Duo: "Jyo...jyo dan ja nai no yo! They couldn't have...." [don't joke]  
  
  
The sound of shouting cut Duo off. The three boys fell silent as they each tried to figure out who the voices belonged to. Almost simultaneously, the three's eyes widened as they realized the voices belonged to Heero and Trowa. Quiet as mice, they crept forward towards the source. Duo was the first to spot them arguing heatedly in the hallways. He shoed Quatre and Wufei back as he ducked behind the corner. The three listened in.  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Trowa/Heero: *pointing to each other* "I HATE BEING YOU!!!"  
  
Heero: "You really suck!"  
  
Trowa: "You're no bowl of cherries yourself!"  
  
Heero: "At least I'M not being chased by some lunatic princess! How does she always find you anyways!? Is there some sort of homing device on this body?" *looks around himself*  
  
Trowa: *glares* "Just tell her to leave! It's only because you don't express yourself clearly! And here I thought you were the more emotional one. You're about as emotional as a pile of bricks!" *turns to face wall*  
  
Heero: *clutches head, eyes shut tight* "And that voice! Always going 'Heero! Heero!' God! I'm going to have nightmeres of her yelling your name."  
  
Trowa: *bangs head on wall* (mumbling to himself) "Oh. Be more like Trowa. Quatre understands him. Show a little emotion. CHYAAA! What emotions!? He's worst than me! Quatre doesn't understand him one BIT! Be more like him! BA! Now Duo hates me! And Quatre hates me too! They both hate me. Being Trowa sucks!"  
  
  
~Behind Corner~  
  
Duo: "Hey look! They're regretting it! Alright!"  
  
Wufei: *smiles warmly* "Looks like our efforts have not been in vain."  
  
Quatre: *sighs in relief* "Thank goodness. If they don't switch back soon. I'm going to go insane."  
  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Trowa: *still banging head on wall* "They both hate me. They both hate me. Duo hates me. Quatre hates me. Everyone hates me. Duo thinks I'm a jerk. He's not going to give me a chance. Ah! This sucks. This sucks. This sucks....(keeps repeating) " *continues banging head on wall*  
  
Heero: "That's it. I'm going to KILL that stupid bitch if it's the last thing I do." *whirls to face Trowa* "And you are NOT going to stop me!!" *sees Trowa banging his head* "What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
Trowa: "I hate this. I hate this...(repeat)" *continues banging his head on wall*  
  
  
~Behind Corner~  
  
Wufei/Quatre/Duo: "Yes!" *high fives each other*  
  
Duo: "Heero's cracked. All we need is for Trowa to crack too."  
  
Quatre: "Come on Trowa! Crack. Crack. Crack.'  
  
The three start to chant.  
  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Heero: "Would you stop banging your head!?" *grabs Trowa and flings him around* "We have to think of a plan....." *takes a long look at Trowa* "What the hell happened to your face!!?"  
  
Trowa: "Go ask your main squeeze! Here's a word of advice. Don't piss blondie off."  
  
  
(Behind the corner, Quatre says "Oops." then covers his mouth stiffling his laughter.)  
  
  
Trowa: "No thanks to you barging in on us, now Duo hate me! It's all your fault! Then Quatre got him to slap me too!"  
  
Heero: "Don't blame it on him. Who told you to go play hooky with Duo in the first place! And because of your little 'stunt' Quatre hates me. This is all your fault!"  
  
  
~Behind Corner~  
  
Quatre: "Technically I did make Duo do all that. Sorry guys."  
  
Duo: "Thats okay. It's not like you put a gun to my head and made me. Besides, that was sort of fun."  
  
Wufei: "Fun? What are you some sort of sadistic freak?"  
  
Duo: "Look who's talking. I meant messing with their heads. I don't know whats going through YOUR mind."  
  
Wufei: "Hey you're the...Oh. Shut up Duo."  
  
Duo: "Sadist."  
  
Wufei: 'Loud-mouth."  
  
Quatre: "SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Trowa: "My fault? Oh yeah. Like you were helping much!"  
  
Heero: "Better than you!"  
  
Trowa: "Oh yeah!?"  
  
Heero: "Yeah!"  
  
*both glare at each other*  
  
Trowa: *lets out deep breath* "This is hopeless. Duo hates me. Quatre hates you. We're doomed to live a life of solitude." *slumps shoulders*  
  
Heero: *takes a deep breath* "Duo doesn't hate you."  
  
Trowa: "What are you talking about? Of course he does! He slapped me in the face!"  
  
Heero: *glares at T* "No. He slapped me in the face. Duo hates Trowa. Not Heero."  
  
Trowa: *eyes widen* "So you mean...."  
  
Heero: "It can still be saved."  
  
  
~Behind Corner~  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Wufei all simulatneously smack their own foreheads. Each utter some sort of profanity under their breath.  
  
Quatre: "Please don't let it be."  
  
Duo: "I think it is."  
  
Quatre: "No."  
  
Duo: "I think yes."  
  
Quatre: "They can't!"  
  
Duo: "You know him best."  
  
Quatre: "Trowa no baka." [stupid Trowa]  
  
Wufei: "SSSSSHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Trowa: "Are you serious?"  
  
Heero: "Yes. Duo doesn't hate you. Yet. You didn't do anything. And he seemed to let my lack of....anger at finding you two together go when I reminded him that he hurt Quatre's feelings. Since he was the one who cheated, he's going to be the one looking to be forgiven. All I have to do is accept his apology and you two should be fine."  
  
Trowa: ".........." *thinking pose* "You have a point. Arigato. Trowa." [thank you]  
  
Heero: "Has nothing to do with me."   
  
Trowa: *looks down at floor* "......." *looks at H* "Do you want me to...."  
  
Heero: "Let me handle Quatre. You'll only get in my way."  
  
  
~Behind Corner~  
  
Quatre: *looks depressed* "I think I hate him."  
  
Wufei: "No you don't."  
  
Quatre: "Yes I do."  
  
Duo: "No you don't. You still love him. That's why you want him back."  
  
Quatre: *sighs* "He's making things harder."  
  
Wufei: "Guess we'll have to start again." *moves away from wall*  
  
Duo: "Where are you going?"  
  
Wufei: *stops, turns around* "We might as well get some sleep. They're probably going to talk for a while."  
  
Quatre: "Wouldn't it be better if we listen in on them?"  
  
Wufei: *thinks for a while* "Do what you want. But remember we need rest. And a new plan. Tonight would be bad. I'm tired if you're not. But I think we should meet tomorrow after school and come up with something."  
  
Duo: *takes a deep breath* "He's right. We need to preserve our energy if we want to compete with them." *stretch and yawns* "And we haven't been getting much sleep lately. I'm going off to bed." *gets up*  
  
Quatre: "......" *looks on the floor*  
  
Wufei: "We're not going to stop you if you stay."  
  
Quatre: *shakes his head* "No. Both of you are right. We might as well get some sleep and come up with something tomorrow."   
  
  
The next day, Duo, Wufei and Quatre spent most of their time avoiding Heero and Trowa. Quatre and Wufei didn't have much trouble. Duo, however, was cornered by Heero and forced to apologize for his behaviour. After he did, Heero spent quite a bit of time talking to Duo trying to assure him of his love. The day passed slowly but the bell eventually rang, and the three gathered in Wufei's room.  
  
Wufei: "So how was your day?"  
  
Quatre: "Good. Heero was kind of trying to avoid me too."  
  
Duo: "Heh. Too bad I can't say the same about Trowa. That boys got some moves on him. Quatre. You better watch out. He's a smoothy."  
  
Quatre: *smiles* "Told you he wasn't a statue."  
  
Wufei: *chuckles* "Enough you two. We have to think of some way to make them hate themselves. And this time we have to make sure BOTH of them crack."  
  
Duo: "Easy to say. Hard to do." *smiles evily* "How 'bout we pretend to form a threesome and elope." *wiggles eyebrows*  
  
Wufei: *sweatdrop* "Are you sure that would work?"  
  
Quatre: "I don't think it would. What we did before was close to it. All it will do is make them hate us. Not themselves. And expecially Wufei."  
  
Wufei: "Why do I always end up being the bad guy?" *lies back on bed and covers his eyes*  
  
Duo: "There's always a sacrifice."  
  
Quatre: "Yes. But lets try for something that doesn't need a sacrifice. He's in enough trouble as it is."  
  
All three take a deep breath as they try to think. They stay silent for a while, unable to come up with anything. A couple hours passed. Still nothing. They each came up with a few suggestions but they were all shot down because it required Wufei as a sacrifice, or didn't make Heero or Trowa hate themselves. Thinking hard, the room fell silent again. Then, out of the blue, the familiar scale of the PA chimed.   
  
ping ping ping ping. Will Quatre Reberba Winner, please come to the main office immediately. Quatre Reberba Winner. Please come to the office please.  
  
Quatre: "What do they want me for?"  
  
Duo: *sits up suddenly* "Did we blow our cover!?"  
  
Wufei: *sits up* "Relax. It shouldn't be that. Quatre. Do you still have the device?"  
  
Quatre: *holds out mini com unit* "Right here."  
  
Wufei: "Good. We'll be listening. If you're in trouble. Just cry out and we'll be there in a sec."  
  
Quatre: "Okay."   
  
Quatre leaves for the office. Wufei and Duo poured all their attention into the earphone. They could hear the regular sounds of people talking in the halls, then Quatre's greeting to the secretary. There was a little gasp, then a rustling. Wufei and Duo exchanged glances. But then they heard Quatre say thank you and after was the sounds of people in the hall again. They sighed in relief knowing that the blonde must be heading back. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door, and Wufei got up to open it.   
  
Wufei: *opens door* "Woah!"   
  
Duo: *shoots up* "What!?" *Quatre walks in* "Oh wow." *Duo's eyes go wide*  
  
Quatre stepped into the room holding a large bouquet of 101 pink roses accented with babies breath. After another long gaze, Wufei closed the door behind him. Quatre sat down on the bed as he took a whif of the fragrant flowers. A warm smile on his face.  
  
Duo: *sits back down on chair* "Somehow this looks familiar."  
  
Wufei: *sits in different chair* "Relena brought flowers yesterday. A hell of alot too. Except they were red. She said something about red standing for passion and what not."  
  
Duo: "Hm. Red stands for passion. Pink stands for love. White is for friendship. And yellow is....something. I forget. So who loves you Quatre? And DON'T tell me it's Relena!"  
  
Quatre looked up from the flowers and shook his head. His eyes were misty and he had the sweetest smile on his face. Duo and Wufei exchanged glances, then turned back to Quatre waiting for an explanation. After smelling the flowers again, Quatre handed Duo and Wufei a small greeting card.   
  
Exchanging glaces again, Duo and Wufei shrugged and flipped the card open. Inside was a short message written in fancy handwriting.. ///// Sorry. You're the only one I love. Please forgive me. /////// There was no signiture, but on the bottem right hand corner was a little picture. It was a half mask where the face was crying. There was even a big blue tear dropping from the eye.   
  
  
Duo/Wufei: "Trowa."  
  
Quatre: *hugs his knees, still smiling* "......"  
  
Wufei: *tries to hide his smile* "Well I'll be damned. Who'd have thought a statue could be so...."  
  
Duo: "Oh man. You're not going to fall for it are you Quatre?" *looks at Q*  
  
Quatre: "Aw. But he was so sweet."  
  
Wufei: "Oh no."   
  
Duo: "Don't let a bunch of flowers fool you." *takes hold of Q's shoulder and shakes him* "We have to be vicous. Do you hear me? Ruthless!"  
  
Quatre: *pleading look* "Do I have to?"  
  
Duo/Wufei: "YES!"  
  
Quatre: *pouts* "Can't I at least have my moment?"  
  
Wufei: *sighs* "He's crumbling."  
  
Quatre: "No I'm not. I'm a tough cookie."  
  
Duo: "Yeah right. Crispy on the outside. But soft and mushy on the inside."  
  
Quatre: "Hey! I'm CHEWY not mushy."  
  
Duo: "I like chewy chocolate chip cookies. Especially the oatmeal ones. But I like my peanut crispy."  
  
Quatre: "Really? I like the peanut ones to be chewy. It taste better. More....peanutty."  
  
Wufei: *sweatdrop* "You guys aren't really talking about cookies are you."  
  
Quatre/Duo: "Oh course we are. What else would we be talking about?"  
  
  
Wufei gave them an incredulous glare. Then jumped on to bed and covered his head saying, "Wake me when you're mentally sane."  
  
Duo and Quatre look at each other, then start laughing. Duo grabbed the pillow covering Wufei's head and swatted him with it.   
  
Duo: "We're just joking. Take a chill pill Wufei."  
  
Quatre: "Yeah Wufei. Lighten up."  
  
Wufei: *sitting up* "Well, 'chill pill' wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but you were close."  
  
Duo/Quatre: "huh?"  
  
Wufei: *evil smirk* "There has been one thing I've wanted to do to Heero and Trowa ever since we found out they switched. But it's kind of difficult to carry out."  
  
Quatre: "Why's that?"  
  
Wufei: "He he. Because it requires slipping them both the micky."  
  
Duo: "WHAT?"  
  
Quatre: "What's a micky?"  
  
Wufei/Duo: *stare unbelieving at Q* "You honestly don't know do you."  
  
Quatre: *shakes head* "......"  
  
Duo: *lets out big breath* "Kind of like a sleeping pill. Some sort of drug the knocks the person out."  
  
Quatre: "Oh." *eyes widen* "Wufei! What did you want to do with them!?"  
  
Duo: *eyes widen too* "Yeah! Better not be something kinki."  
  
Wufei: *holds up hands in defence* "No. It's not that. Geez. Get your minds out of the gutter."  
  
Quatre: "Well?"  
  
  
Wufei motions for them to get closer then explains his plan in whispers. After a good 15 minutes, the others pulled away.  
  
Duo: "Woah. Wufei. That is evil man. EVIL."  
  
Quatre: "Do you hold a secret grudge against them or something?"  
  
Wufei: *shrugs* "Hey. Since they're probably going to kill me after they switch back anyways, might as well have my fun while I'm at it. Besides. This should get the both of them."  
  
Quatre: "True. But don't you thnk its a little too......you know."  
  
Duo: "I think it would be pretty damn funny!" *starts laughing*  
  
Quatre: (warning tone) "Duo."  
  
Duo: "Oh come on Quatre. You know you want to."  
  
Quatre: "Well....." *looks off somewhere* "Still. This coming from Wufei."  
  
Wufei: *smirks* "Don't mess with the man."  
  
Duo: "So are you in?"  
  
Quatre: ".....Yes." *turns to Wufei* "So when does the mission start?"  
  
Wufei: "Late. When nobody is around. Heero and Trowa probably talk to each other every night. I already got the stuff. Carry it just incase. Takes effect in about 3 minutes. That's the biggest problem."  
  
Quatre: "Hm......" *thinking pose* "So we have to get them when they come back from their little 'meeting'."  
  
Duo: "But. How are we going to slip it to them? They hardly ever drink anything. And they're definately not going to eat something that late."  
  
Wufei: "True."  
  
all: "Hm......."  
  
  
  
  
Much later that evening. Heero and Trowa slipped out of their room as usual. Thinking that they had gone unnoticed. They took extra care to make sure that their companions indeed were sleeping. Of course, they were wrong, and as soon as they closed their respective doors, Quatre and Duo sat up.   
  
Wufei got the message, and kept watch of Heero and Trowa as they made their way to the roof. A few minutes later, Quatre and Duo came up beside him.  
  
Quatre: "They're up there?"  
  
Wufei: "Yes. Have you boys figured out how to...." *mimicks drinking and passing out*  
  
Duo: "No. Haven't got a clue."  
  
Wufei: "Then how are we going to do this?"  
  
Quatre: "I don't know. We'll think of something." *ducks his head* "Shhh! Here they come. Hide!"  
  
The three scurry back behind the wall as Heero and Trowa walk down the hall towards their rooms.   
  
  
Wufei: "We have to hurry or this isn't going to work!"  
  
Duo: "I know I know! I'm thinking!" *chews on fingersnails* "Quatre. Come on! Use your brain!"  
  
Quatre: "....." *look of concentration* *eyes widen a bit* "Wufei! Are those pills coated?"  
  
Wufei/Duo: "What?"  
  
Quatre: "Just shut up and answer me. Are they coated?"  
  
Wufei: "Yes. Of course it is. So what?" *looks at H and T* "They're infront of Heero's room. Whatever you're thinking, do it quick!"  
  
Quatre: *uncertain look* "......" *holds out hand* "Give me the pill."   
  
Wufei: *hands him pill* "What are you going to do?"  
  
Quatre: *takes a long look at pill, then at T and H who are talking* "I hope this works. Duo. Follow my lead."  
*gets up*  
  
Duo: "What?" *Quatre puts the pill into his own mouth and makes a run for it* "Quatre what the hell?"  
  
  
Wufei and Duo watch in shock as Quatre raced forward. Trowa and Heero whip around at the sound of footsteps and gawk in surprise. Ignoring Heero, Quatre ran right past him and threw his arms around a very shocked Trowa. Wasting no time, Quatre kissed Trowa passionately. Right infront of a gaping Heero. Trowa's eyes widened in alarm and tried to pull away but the blonde boy was stuck to him like glue. Wufei, Duo, and Heero stared with their jaws hanging as the two continued their mad liplock.   
  
Duo: "Oh my god! What is he doing!?"  
  
Wufei: "Is he crazy!?"  
  
Their eyes bugged as the make out session continued. Heero was starting to snap out of it when Quatre grew...shall we say...bolder and pressed Trowa up against the wall. Lips never parting for a second. Heero looked like he was about to faint.   
  
Trowa was also about to faint. But for different reasons. One. He was being deprived of air. And Two, because he was afraid the real Trowa was going to kill him once he recomposed himself. Third, this was the boldest Quatre had ever been. He couldn't believe that the innocent looking blonde would have the nerve to actually 'french kiss'.   
  
Wufei: "Hm?" *pokes Duo in the head* "Duo. Look."  
  
Duo: "What?" *looks at Q andT*  
  
Quatre had opened one of his eyes and was staring pointedly at Duo. Then the fingers on his left hand, which was partially blocked by Trowa's hair, bent as he tried to point at Heero. Duo got the drift and smirked, taking the pill from Wufei.  
  
Duo: "Why the snide little bastard." *puts pill into own mouth and runs towards H*  
  
Wufei: *sighs* "Here we go again."  
  
Doing the same thing as Quatre, Duo flung his arms around Heero's neck and kissed him soundly. Thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth, it was all he could do not to laugh as the Heero swallowed. They continued their little make out session, as the other pair broke apart. Duo could hear Trowa gasping for breath.  
  
Quatre: *smiles innocently* "Thanks for the flowers."   
  
*Duo moves so that both couples can see each other's action clearly*  
  
Trowa: "I....." *turns to look at H and D as Duo lets out a slight moan* *vein pulses on side of Trowa's forehead* "Duo!"  
  
Quatre: *turns Trowa's head to face himself* (loud so Heero can hear) "Why are you looking at them!? I'm still mad at you. I just wanted you to know that I love you too and you.... Baka!" *storms off*  
  
Heero: *pushes Duo away to break lip-lock* "Quatre!"  
  
Duo: *turns Heero's head to face himself* "You do care about him more. Guess what? We're through!" *storms off in same direction as Quatre*  
  
Trowa: "Duo!"   
  
  
Trowa tried to run after Duo but after no more than three steps, his vision started to blur. Leaning on the wall for support, he blinked his eyes but only succeeded in making the room spin. He heard a thump next to him and looked down. All he could make out was a mass of green and black. Then, everything went dark.   
  
  
Tentatively, Wufei came out of his hiding place. The two figures didn't move at the sound, thus he concluded they were out. But just to make sure, Wufei gave both Heero and Trowa's bodies a nudge with his foot. Neither stirred. "All right. You two can come back now."  
  
Within moments, Duo and Quatre returned to the scene and peered down at their companions. Duo took a little poke at Heero's head.  
  
Duo: "Hn. Out like a light."  
  
Quatre: "Lets get started. We don't have much time. And I'd like to get at least three hours of sleep."  
  
Wufei: "Lets do it."  
  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Oh my god. Look!"  
  
*gasp* "Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"A-huh."  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
"I want a picture!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Me three."  
  
  
Heero blinked. He could hear muffled voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Pushing on the floor, he tried to get up but there was a heavy mass on his chest. It's warm. Not like the floor. What am I doing on the floor? My head feels like lead. The mass shifted. What was that? Felt kind of soft. Hair. Who's hair? Is it Quatre's? Yeah right. Dream on Trowa. Why would his hair be touching your skin? Hold up. Skin? Heero pushed at the offending mass, then rubbed his eyes. Slowly, his vision cleared as if a veil was lifted from his face. He blinked, and green eyes blinked back.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
The crowd cringed and covered their ears trying to protect themselves from the piercing scream. The glass on the windows shook from the intesity.  
  
Trowa/Heero: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" *push away from each other* "WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!? GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
With much stuggle Trowa and Heero separated their respective bodies as they started turning red from head to toe. They had been laying on the school floor, entangled in each others arms, wearing nothing but boxers. Someone shouted at them from the back of crowd.  
  
"Nice shorts!"  
  
"Love the smiley faces Heero!"  
  
"You look really sexy with those lion prints Trowa!"  
  
  
If it was possible, Heero and Trowa blushed even redder. The crowd whooped and cheered. At least, the people in the back of the crowd. The people in the front were too busy gawking at the boys.  
  
  
All at once, their usual emotionless mask slipped back into place. Trowa and Heero exchanged glances, then a nodd. Without skipping a beat, both turned and raced down the hall back to the dorms at full speed. They came to Trowa and Quatre's room first. Not even pausing to check, Trowa kicked the door down in a mighty roundhouse and rushed into the room. Inside there was nothing. The drawers and closet doors were left open and empty. All the sheets on the bed and even the pillow cases were gone. Next they rushed over to Heero and Duo's room. Same thing. Absolutely not one piece of fabric was left inside.  
  
Heero: "What kind of sick joke is this?"  
  
Trowa: "They're making us walk around in nothing but boxers all day."  
  
Heero: "You like stating the obvious don't you."   
  
Trowa: *shivers* "Did.....did you feel that?"  
  
Heero: "Feel what?"  
  
"HEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero: "Oh no."  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Heero: *cringes* "Please don't let it be."  
  
  
A loud smack into the door and then a whirl of blond as Relena bounced in.  
  
Relena: "Heero! I'm so glad I found you!." *glomps onto his arm*  
  
Heero: *looks about to pass out* "Re......le........n.......nn..nna...:"  
  
Relena: *turns around and glares at Trowa* (hisses) "You!"  
  
Trowa: *turns pale* "M....me?"  
  
Relena: *fire burns in her eyes* "You tried to take my Heero! GRAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Relena lunges for Trowa who dodges out of the way. Letting out a cat-like scream she dived right after him. Trowa ran. Hard. And fast. But Relena seemed to have gained some sort of super-human stalking power and was close at his heals. Heero ran after her trying to hose her down but it was no use. With one great swipe of her hand, she knocked the gundam pilot right off his feet. Trowa let out a yelp as he jumped a two metre fence. Unfazed by this little obsticle, Relena jumped right after him. Trowa climbed up a tree. She swung up like an ape. He leaped off a 4 story building. She leaped right after him. Trowa's frantic shouts and Relena's growls could be heard anywhere from the school.   
  
  
Three figures stood on the top of the roof, watching over the specticle. At first they stood tall and proud. But after fancy-banged boy jumped into the pool, and the blonde frenzy started circling him like a shark, the figures started wobbling. Then bent over. And eventually hit the floor.   
  
"HA HA HA HA." *deep breath* "AHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA "  
  
Duo: *rolling on floor laughing, with tears in his eyes* "Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm getting a stomach ache."  
  
Quatre: *gasps for breath* "I can't believe she came!" *resumes laughing*   
  
Wufei: "And we didn't even call her."  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.."  
  
  
~Half an Hour later~  
  
Quatre: "I can't believe they're still going at it."  
  
Duo: "I know. She has even more energy than me." *sits on floor*  
  
Wufei: "I don't think Heero can run from her much longer. Trowa isn't doing a very good job at holding her down."  
  
Quatre: "We should help them. She wasn't part of the plan."  
  
Duo: "Hm....I think we should just let Trowa kill her."  
  
Quatre: "Duo. You know Heero doesn't want that. And she's too important right now. The figure of peace. Queen of the world. Hello? Ring a bell?"  
  
Duo: "Che! If we let Trowa kill her then they would really want to switch back." *pouts*  
  
Wufei: "Yes. But then Heero would be wanted by this entire universe for killing that thing."  
  
Duo: *lets out deep breath* "Have to go no matter what?" *receives nods* "Fine."  
  
  
Somewhere near the gymnasium, Relena was chasing Trowa around like a wild animal. It was all Heero could do to keep up with them. Three heads peered into the gym.  
  
Duo: "Do we have to?"  
  
Quatre/Wufei: "Yes."  
  
Duo: *grumbling* "Fine." *brings out fishing rod.* "Ready?"  
  
  
In the gym, Heero fell the the floor gasping for breath. Relena and Trowa still raced around, but the pace had visibly slowed. A strange chirping sound caused Heero to look up. There was the sound again. And this time, even Relena and Trowa were stopped by it. Relena glaced around nervously, her animal instinct taking over. Trowa and Heero held their breaths, listening intently for the sound. It came again, but this time it was louder. It seemed to be a strange chipmonk like voice repeating the same phrase over and over.  
  
omae o korosu. omae o korosu. omae o korosu....(repeat) [I will kill you]  
  
Relena whirled at the sound. Her head twitching left and right, looking for the source. Then she spotted it. A perfect chibi Heero stood near the doorway. It was wearing the usual green tank top and black spandex. The chibi kept repeating over and over, omae o korosu.... Relena's eyes twirled. Then crouching down like a cat, sprange towards the chibi screaming, "KAWAII!!!"  
  
Duo: "She took the bate. Let's go! Step on it!"  
  
Duo sat backwards on the motorcycle, a fishing rod in hand dangling the chibi Heero doll. Wufei sat infront. Giving him a slight nod warning him to hold on, Wufei gunned the engine and they took off. Relena gave chase using her inhuman stalking skills.  
  
  
Quatre wiped his brow as he said, "See? Sewing skills does come in handy." He turned to Trowa and Heero who had gone stalk still ever since the appearance of the strange chibi.  
  
Quatre: *waves hand infront of H and T's eyes* "Hello in there. Anybody home?"  
  
Heero/Trowa: "Ur....yeah."   
  
*screach*  
  
The motorcycle comes crashing into the gym, flinging Duo and Wufei hard on to the floor. Trowa rushed over to Duo's side, while Quatre rushed over to Wufei's. Now in a sitting position, Duo held up the fishing rod. It was bent in an awkward angle and the line where the chibi had hung was completely destroyed.  
  
Duo: *manic grin* "Heh heh heh. Mission accomplished.*  
  
Trowa: *smiles warmly at D* "Don't pretend to be someone else."  
  
Quatre: "Hn. So da na." [that's right] *helps W to his feet*  
  
Heero: ".........." *looks displeased* *heaves a sigh* "I think....we all need to talk."  
  
Duo/Wufei/Quatre: "Huh?"  
  
Trowa/Heero: "........"  
  
  
  
  
The five G-boys were now sitting in Heero and Duo's room. Quatre, Duo, and Wufei figitted while Heero and Trowa leaned against the wall with their arms crossed. Duo nudged Quatre with his elbow.  
  
Duo: (whispering) "What do they want to do?"  
  
Quatre: (whispering) "How am I suppose to know."  
  
Wufei: (whispering) "They're probably going to spill their guts."  
  
Duo: (whispering) "What? So? What should we do?"  
  
Quatre: "Just listen and see what happens."  
  
Heero: *clears throat* "A-hem."  
  
Quatre/Duo/Wufei: *sit at attention as they sweatdrop* ".........." (under breath) "Damn. They're intimidating."  
  
Trowa: "You really want to tell them?"  
  
Heero: "Ah. There's no use in hiding it anymore. We can't handle it. Should have known from the beginning but.... "  
  
Quatre: (under his breath) "Too damn stubborn."  
  
Heero: *walks over to Q and places both hands on his shouder* "Quatre listen to me." *shakes Q a little* "Look into my eyes. I know you'll understand." *shakes Q again*  
  
  
Quatre: "Woah woah woah. Okay. Stop shaking me."  
  
Heero: "Quatre. Believe me when I say this to you. I am not Heero." *points to Trowa* "He is Heero. I'm Trowa."  
  
Duo/Wufei/Quatre: "......"  
  
Trowa: "I know it's hard to believe. But he's telling the truth. If you don't believe us. You could always test us somehow." *looks over at H, gets a nod*  
  
Duo/Wufei/Quatre: "........."  
  
Heero: "Ask us anything. Personal questions that only the real one would know the answer to."  
  
Duo/Wufei/Quatre: "......."  
  
The five boys remain in silence. No one made a noise or moved a muscle. Trowa and Heero swallowed nervously. Quatre stood up quickly, his chair scraping the floor creating a horrible squeeky chalkboard noise.  
  
Quatre: "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Come up with a better lie. Then talk to us." *motions for D and W to leave*  
  
Heero: *grabs hold of Q's arm* "We're not lying. Quatre!"  
  
Duo: *also stands, stretches* "So da! Don't say anything too wierd. Even I won't believe it." [yeah]  
  
Trowa: "Duo!"  
  
Duo: "Wari na. I don't have time to play games with you two." *waves at H and T* [sorry]  
  
Wufei: "I should get back to my room." *gets up*  
  
Heero: "We're..."  
  
Quatre: *gives H hard look* "If this is your way of saying that you guys have changed, save your breath. We've noticed. It doesn't matter to us anymore." *turns away*  
  
Duo: "Everybody changes. We don't blame you. But....we just miss the old you."  
  
Quatre: "I have no interest in this 'new Trowa'. When the old one gets back tell him to call me. I'll be waiting."  
  
Duo: "You can switch rooms with me if you want Trowa. I don't mind rooming with Quatre. You guys are better together anyways."  
  
Trowa: "Duo. Ore wa..." [I...]  
  
*Beap Beap Beap Beap Beap Beap Beap Beap*  
  
Duo: "Sore wa!?" [that's!]  
  
Heero and Duo's laptops flashed on on their own. The screan scrolled with information, floor plans, and blue prints for mobile suits.   
  
Trowa: *sitting at laptop* "Ninmu da! Objective is to destroy OZ's Mobile Dolls, and Taurus, and Leo." [it's a mission]  
  
Duo: "Boku mo sa. Moku teki wa ishun da ne." [Mine too. Our goal is the same.]  
  
Quatre and Heero had run down to Quatre and Trowa's room to check their laptops, while Wufei ran to his. Sure enough, all of them flashed on with the same things scrolling down the screen. They met back in Duo's room.   
  
Duo: (to Q) "Doshi yo?" [what should we do?]  
  
Trowa: "Ninmu Ryukai." *heads out the door* [mission understood]  
  
Duo: "OI! Matte!" *runs after him* [hey wait!]  
  
Heero: "Ikuso." *runs out door* [lets go]  
  
Quatre: "Trowa!"  
  
Wufei: *grabs Q's arm and pulls him out* "Now's not the time to be dazed. Let's go!"  
  
Quatre: "Datte! They can't go out like this! It's too dangerous. What if they're bodies can't handle it?" [but]  
  
Wufei: "Worrying about it isn't going to help anything. Go!"  
  
Quatre shook himself and ran after his fellow pilots, worry mixed with anger etched into his features.   
  
"K'so!"  
  
  
~End Part 12~  
  
  
Finally. This part was way too long. But I wanted to fit it all in there instead of splitting it all up into puny bits. So don't kill me. *dodges sharp pointy things anyways* I know it sucked. But mail me with your comments anyways. Shitsure. ~_~  
  
  
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Another Change Of Souls: Part 13  
  
  
Ah. The moment you have all been waiting for. A moment of silence if you will. "........." ^_^ I'd like to thank each and every one of my supporters for encouraging me through thick and thin. I hope you will all continue to support me in my other fics. Just like to make a special thank you to Maria, Chisa-chan, Cynthia, Patty, Cloudedge, Shimigami Goddess, Earthfire, Kei Kage, Kitsune, Kat Winner, Markanovanlink, *Kelley*, Rachel, Janet, White Angel, Kirika, and many many others. All my love to you guys.   
  
"....." talking italics thinking *.....* action [.....] translation split screen means simulataneous event  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story, and it never happened in the series. just a fic  
  
ps. I know timeline is screwed. Heero should be using Wing Zero, but for this fic, assume he uses Wing okay?  
  
  
  
  
The five boys ran hard down the hallways. The other students stared in shock as they whipped pass them. People had to dive out of the way to avoid being run over. Up ahead, Wufei could see the light coming from the open doorway and the shadows of Trowa and Heero. Just as he too stepped out of the school, four bodies slammed into him knocking Wufei flat onto the group. The air was knocked out of him and he coughed and wheezed trying to catch his breath.  
  
Wufei: *cough* "What the hell?" *cough* *cough*  
  
Heero/Trowa: "We need clothes!"  
  
Wufei: "Oh."  
  
The four had already dashed back down the hall to their rooms, leaving Wufei to pick himself up. Having no reason to stay, after brushing himself off, Wufei continued his run to his beloved Nataku.   
  
  
~Duo and Heero's Room~  
  
Heero: "Duo. Where did you hide all our things?"  
  
Duo: "he he. Up here?"  
  
Duo pulled out a string hidden behind the dresser and gave it a hard yank. With a loud clang, the grate covering a large vent fell, immediately followed by a river of clothes. Heero just stood and gawked at the completely covered Duo.   
  
Heero: "You put. All our stuff. In there?" *points to vent*  
  
Duo: "mlankjoha" *pulls clothes off himself* *gasps for breath* "Well yeah. Fooled you didn't we."  
  
Heero: "....."  
  
After digging through the pile of mostly black fabric, Duo pulled out a pair of black spandex shorts and a green tank top. Gathering it into a ball, he tossed it at Heero. "Here. Get dressed. I'll meet you in the truck"  
  
With that said, Duo left the room. A little ways down the hall, Quatre and Trowa were pretty much doing the same thing.  
  
  
~Trowa and Quatre's room~  
  
By now, Quatre had also yanked the string and was busy looking through the pile for Trowa's usual clothes. Not that it was hard. Trowa's clothes were much larger than his, so he quickly found those tight ass jeans and a dark turtleneck. Throwing the bundle to him, Quatre let out a little sigh.  
  
Quatre: "Maybe I should have picked something different."  
  
Trowa: *pulls on turtleneck* "What are you talking about?"  
  
Quatre: *stretches back* "It's just that you always were the same thing."  
  
Trowa: *wiggles into jeans* "So do you."  
  
Quatre: *slumps shoulders* "Never mind."  
  
Now fully dressed, Trowa grabbed Quatre's arm and pulled him out of the room.   
  
Trowa: "Let's go. The mission is the priority."  
  
Quatre: *looks at the floor* "......" But..I think your lives are more important than the mission. Heero. Do you know? You might not live through this.....  
  
  
Up in the mountains, Duo climbed into Deathscythe Hell while Heero climbed into Wing. A few moments later, Quatre emerged and climbed into Sandrock as Trowa climbed into Heavy Arms. All four boys manuvered their gundams into 2 oversized coca cola trucks. Once that was done, Duo climbed into the driver seat of one with Heero by his side, while Trowa drove the other with Quatre by his side. The OZ base was a good 10 miles from the school. Since none of the Gundams except Wing could fly, this was the only means of which they could transport the Gundams there.   
  
Duo: *hanging arm outside the window* "Che. Missions sure like to come in at the wrong times."  
  
Heero: "......"  
  
Duo: *looks at Heero* "Oi. Say a little something. Heero is quiet but not mute."  
  
Heero: "I already said that I'm not Heero. I'm Trowa."  
  
Duo: "......." *looks hard at H* "Then why are you here with me and not over there?" *points to truck in next lane* "Also, you're using Wing aren't you? If you're not Heero, why are you using it?"  
  
Heero: "......." *looks blankly at Duo* "I don't know."  
  
  
  
Over by the other truck, Quatre had also asked Trowa the same questions except about Heavy Arms.  
  
Trowa: "I don't know why. It's just where my body led me."  
  
Quatre: "......." *looks searchingly at Trowa*  
  
Trowa: *spares a glance at Quatre* "I'm only going to say it one more time. I'm not Trowa. The reason I'm over here is because......because..... *lets out breath* I don't have a reason except that it's what happened. I didn't think about it first."  
  
Quatre: "Are you going to continue to do this?"  
  
Trowa: "Do what?"  
  
Quatre: "Do what your body tells you."  
  
Trowa: "What?" *looks confused at Q*  
  
Quatre: "....." *looks sad* "If you don't, you will die. Both of you. I really want to help you, but I don't know how far I can go. I might......"  
  
Trowa: "Might.....?"  
  
Quatre: "........"  
  
Trowa: "Quatre?"  
  
Quatre: "......" *looks ahead* "I won't let the both of you die."  
  
  
Going at top speed, the boys reached the clearing near the base in after about half an hour. Silently, each got into their respective gundams. Once again, Trowa taking Heavy Arms and Heero taking Wing. Duo had mixed feelings as he watched Heero check over his gundam in the monitor.   
  
Duo: "Oi. Are you sure you can pilot that thing?"  
  
Trowa: "He's a gundam pilot. And he already used it once. There shouldn't be a problem."  
  
Duo: "But!"  
  
Heero: "I will be fine."  
  
Quatre: "....."   
  
Heero: "Quatre? What's the matter?"  
  
Quatre: "You two. Don't forget....to listen to yourselves."  
  
Heero: ".......Ryokai." [understood]  
  
  
Unknown to the Gundam Pilots, was that this was all an elaborate trap. Lady Une had been furious when her last attempt at destroying them failed. She would not fail again. This base was set up only to lure the gundams to appear. Hundreds of Mobile dolls and mobile suits lay waiting for the order to attack. The person in command at this base, was General Ryller.   
  
Random soldier (RS) : "General. There is still no sign of the Gundams."  
  
General Ryller: "Have patience. Lady Une can not be wrong. Gundam will come."  
  
  
A large scale explosion rocked the command post they were currently in. The right wing of the complex had been blown to bits.  
  
RS: "General! Gundam 02 has been spotted in the right wing!"  
  
RS: "Gundam 03 is headed for the south hanger!"  
  
General Ryller: "Yosh! Activate the Mobile Dolls! Leos...."   
  
Another series of explosions cut off the General. The entire south side of the base was hidden by smoke.  
  
RS: "05 is blocking the exit of the Mobile dolls!"  
  
RS: "Gundam 01 is.......AHHHHH"  
  
Everyone in the command post took cover as Wing appeared over head, aiming its Buster Canon.   
  
Heero: "Target. Lock on."  
  
The blinding yellow, then half the east wing dissappeared.  
  
General Ryller: "Damn gundams. Send out all the Leo's and Taurus. Whoever can pilot, grab a suit and go! I won't believe that 5 gundams can handle an army of 1000 mobile suits."  
  
  
Outside, the battle raged. Deathsythe hell reaped through suit after suit. Sandrock cutting throught them like a hot knife through butter. Heavy Arms took care of any Taurus trying to lift off from the west hanger, while Altron burned through a hoard of Leos. Using its beam saber, Wing charged past dozens of Mobile dolls. Everything seemed to be running smoothly for the G-boys.  
  
Duo: "He he. Anyone who sees me must die."  
  
Quatre: "Duo. Take the group of Leo's in the centre. Wufei, take the Tauruses on the right."  
  
Wufei: "Nataku. Let us show them our power."  
  
  
Heavy Arms was about to shoot of a round of missiles when the ground beneith his feet started to move.  
  
Trowa: "Na...Nani!?"  
  
At various locations around the base, piece of earth lifted. The earth was merely a cover for the underground passages. role battle theme music  
  
Hundreds upon hundreds of mobile suits emerged from the openings. The Taurus took flight while the Leo's charged at the nearest Gundam. Mobile dolls also sped toward the enemy whether it was in the air or ground.  
  
  
Quatre: *rips off his goggles* "Are wa...!" [that's...]  
  
Duo: "Shi....shimata!" [eq to damn]  
  
  
Very soon, each gundam was surrounded by at least 50 suits. Each pilot let out their own battle cry as they ripped through the MS. Deathscythe Hell swung it's thermal scythe in a wide arch creating it's own circle of death. Using it's boosters, Sandrock lifted from the ground, spinning into a cyclone of sharp metal. Altron speared though any who dared step infront of it. Wing used it's beam saber while Heavy Arms used it's gatling gun. The gundams fought hard. They weren't losing, but they weren't winning either.  
  
  
General Ryller: "Take that gundams. Report damage!"  
  
RS: "02, 04, 05 destruction 80 %. 01 and 03 destruction at 60 %.  
  
General Ryller: "What? Hn. That is different from the information Lady Une sent us. Good. Tell anyone around 01 and 03 to surround and destroy. We'll take out the weaker ones first."  
  
  
Some of the taurus that were attacking Deathscythe and Sandrock broke off from their formation and flew towards Heavy Arms and Wing.   
  
Duo: "What the...!"  
  
Quatre: "Trowa! Heero! Look out!"  
  
  
With fewer enemies, Duo and Quatre easily took out the rest of the troops surrounding them and rushed over to aid Heero and Trowa. Heavy Arms had been surrounded mainly by Leo's while Wing was surrounded by Taurus. Inside Heavy Arms, Trowa smirked. Leo's were much slower than their gundams.   
  
Trowa: "Hn." There's no need to waste the ammo. Just using the army knife will be fine.  
  
Heavy Arms lowered the gatling gun and crouched, ready to charge at the enemy. The Leos moved, trying to work themselves into some form of formation. They didn't know what the gundam was going to do. Strangely thought, the gundam held still.  
  
Duo: "OI! Heero! What are you doing!?"  
  
Trowa: "Na....!" Come on. Go!  
  
The Leo's continued running around, waiting for 03 to make it's move. But still nothing happened.  
  
Quatre: "Heero!"  
  
Wufei: "What are you waiting for? Attack!"  
  
Trowa: "....!"  
  
  
Trowa looked down at his controls. Everything was in operation. There wasn't enough damage to the gundam for a malfunction. He tried again. Still, Heavy Arms would not budge. "This is....!?" He looked down and tried to make Heavy Arms charge again. To his surprise, his arm didn't move. His mind started to reel. Heero pushed down the feeling of panic and willed his arm to move again. Nothing. What's this? Why? Why can't I move? This is not the time! What's happening? If I don't move soon, I'll be killed! Why?  
  
  
Heero continued willing his arm to move but nothing would happen. The panic was getting harder to push down. The monitors beaped as one of the Leo's charged at him. His breath caught in his throat and his mind went blank.  
  
Duo: "HEERO!!!"  
  
Trowa clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for the oncoming death. The sound of Duo's voice rang in his ears. Sorry. I'm leaving first.   
  
A loud mechanical roar snapped Heero mind's out of it's daze. He opened his eyes to see the Leo that had charged at him being turned into swiss cheeze by the bullets shooting from his gatling gun. What? More Leos charged but were systamatically shot down. I.....I........I......   
  
Trowa's hands clenched hard the controls.  
  
Trowa: "I cannot die yet!"  
  
With new life, Heavy Arms charged at its enemies slicing them down with it's army knife. Deathscythe stayed close, giving appropriate back up.  
  
  
On the other side, Wing and Sandrock were having problems. Because both of them were using close range weapons, taurus had the advantage. Unlike the real Heero, Trowa was not use to close range battles. Thus, his use of the beam saber was less effective. The numerous taurus started to close in.   
  
Quatre: *SR gets hit* "AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Heero: "Quatre!"  
  
Quatre: *winces* "I'm .....fine. Take care of yourself."  
  
Heero: "Ch'k so!"  
  
Once again, the formation of the tauruses changed. They circled the two gundams like shark around their prey. Believing it better to separate the troop, Sandrock and Wing moved apart and charged at a random enemy. Wing darted back and forth, luring the suits into a line. After a good amount of MS had gathered in a small area, Wing lifted its beam canon.   
  
Nothing.  
  
No blinding yellow light. Nothing. Wing just stood there poised with the canon, but didn't fire.   
  
Quatre: "Trowa!"  
  
Heero: "....." What? Why won't it fire?  
  
  
The MS had now moved and were charging at Wing, but they were easily dodged and Heero took aim again. The target was locked, and Heero pressed the trigger, but still nothing happened.  
  
Heero: "Naze? U-te!" [why? shoot!]  
  
  
A taurus charged and slammed Wing to the ground. Wing grabbed the beam saber and sliced it in half. Sandrock, which had finished off the MS that had followed it, froze in it's tracks.  
  
Quatre: "Dame da! Trowa. U-Ah!." *winces in pain* [you can't.]  
  
Heero: "Doshita no?" [what wrong?]  
  
  
Inside Sandrock, Quatre clawed at his own chest. A look of pure pain on his face. He slumped forward in his seat, his hands covering his heart. I....won't let it happen. I don't want to lose anyone again. Please. I don't care what happens to me. Let me take their.....  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Quatre cried out as Sandrock was shot in the back. Using shear will, he grabbed onto the controls and spun the gundam around to slice the offending Leo in half.  
  
Heero: "Quatre? Daijobu ka?" [are you okay?]  
  
Quatre: *breathing raggidly* "Don't......" "...fight...your body. You'll just...."  
  
  
A taurus suddenly emerged behind Sandrock. Heero immediately took aim but again, the gun would not fire. In pure fury mixed with a tinge of panic, Wing charged over and destroyed the MS.  
  
  
Heero: "Quatre. What's wrong. Are you sick? Answer me!"  
  
Quatre: *coughs* "You....are not....acting....like Heero. You can't do that. You have to....keep acting like Heero. Trowa. I know you can do it. Think.....what...Heero would do. " *cough*  
  
Heero: "This is not the time to talk about that!" *dices a few MS*  
  
Quatre: "Trust me. Trowa....I....can't....much longer...."   
  
Heero watched in the monitor as Quatre doubled over in a fit of coughing. Worry swept over him. So strong was the feeling that it almost frightened him. Trowa's mind raced for ways to get both of them to safety. What to do? What to do!? Should I just grab Sandrock and fly away? But there are too many tauruses and we might not make it. And Wing is not functioning properly. K'so. What can I do?   
  
Heero stole a quick glance at Quatre in the monitor again, and felt his heart stop. Quatre's hands were covered in blood and some was trickling down his chin.  
  
Heero: "Quatre?" *eyes wide in shock* "What's happening to you?"  
  
  
Back on the control tower, the General sneered at the scene before him.  
  
General Ryller: "Somebody report!"  
  
RS: "Troops 1 through 10 have been completly destroyed."  
  
RS: "05 is moving north."  
  
RS: "Gundam 02, 03 are in a tough battle. Mobile dolls have made them their prime target."  
  
RS: "04 seems to have stopped functioning. 01 is protecting it."  
  
The general looked surprised. From what it looked like on the screen, it seemed they were losing. But from the reports, they appear to be winning. A smirk crossed his face. Then he started to laugh arogantly.   
  
General Ryller: "Ha ha ha ha. What gundams? They are useless. OZ is the most powerful force in the universe. They are nothing. Change the program of the Mobile Dolls. Set their prime target as 03, and 01."  
  
RS: "But general, wouldn't it be better to have them attack 04 instead."  
  
General Ryller: "Baka mono! If their target was 04, then they won't attack 01. Gundam 01 is suppose to be the most powerful of the five. Besides, it's protecting 04 so that tactic is useless. This is the reason why I am the general and you are just a low ranking soldier. Do not question me! Just do as I say!"  
  
  
Almost immediately, half the mobile dolls that had surrounded Deathscythe and Heavy Arms split off and headed towards Wing. Now half of OZ's suits were attacking Duo and Trowa, and half attacking Quatre and Heero. Duo and Trowa were handling their enemies fine. The only problem being Heavy Arms moving slow and the short range of its knife. Most of that was made up for by Deathscythe who would fly towards the tauruses if it flew into the air.   
  
  
Duo: "K'so. How many of them are there?"  
  
Trowa: "Hundreds. This must have been a trap."  
  
Duo: "It's a little late to realize that don't you think?" *swings scythe*  
  
Trowa: "Just don't think about it."  
  
Duo: *DSH gets hit* "AHHHHH" *spins DSH around, cuts suit in half* "Che. Why doesn't Trowa use that beam canon of his?"  
  
  
Inside Wing's cockpit, one could see that Heero is actually trying very hard to fire the canon. Everytime Trowa willed himself to press the trigger, nothing would happen. His arm simply would not obey.   
  
  
Duo: "If he used it, half the MS would be blown up right?"  
  
Trowa: "It's not that simple. You have to choose when to use it very carefully. Buster canon only has three shots."  
  
Duo: "NANI!?"  
  
  
A huge wave of fire flew inbetween them, roasting the mobile suits on the opposite side.  
  
Wufei: "You two should stop chatting and concentrate on the battle."  
  
Trowa: "Wufei."  
  
Duo: "Heh. Where were you all this time?"  
  
Wufei "Taking out everything on the south end."  
  
Trowa: "Hn. So you were successful."  
  
Wufei: "Nataku will not lose to anyone."  
  
Duo: *glances at monitor* "If that's the case then go help Quatre and Trowa. They don't look ....."  
  
  
Before Duo could finish his sentence, Wing fired it's bean canon eliminating half of mobile dolls.   
  
Wufei: "They look fine to me."  
  
Duo: "Well damn." *beap beap beap* "Nani?" [what?]  
  
A half bashed Leo charged at Deathscythe. Heavy Arms swung into action, charging towards the mobile suit but halfway there, it stopped.   
  
Trowa: "What?"  
  
Standing tall as always, Heavy Arms unleashed a load of missles. Each one finding their mark in the enemy.   
  
  
At the same time on the other side, Wing had flown towards the enemy with beam sabre in hand. But also half way, it stoped, raised it's beam canon instead, and blew away all the tauruses in the air.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Wufei: "That was...!"  
  
Duo: "Quatre!"  
  
Heero: "Quatre!!"  
  
Trowa: "What happened!?"  
  
  
They all flipped on their monitors and yelled at Quatre's picture. The blonde boy was huddled in his seat, arms wrapped tightly around himself. The small body was shaking violently, and his breathing laboured.  
  
Heavy Arm's monitor flashed signalling an attacker. Trowa immediately turned and charged at it slicing it with it's army knife. Just as he did so, Quatre let out another scream.  
  
  
Duo: "Quatre! What's wrong!?"  
  
Quatre didn't answer. He couldn't. He was struggling vainly to breathe.   
  
Wing grabbed a fallen gun and started firing.   
  
Quatre began to cough blood violently.   
  
  
Wufei: "How can it...."  
  
Duo: *eyes widen* "Heero! Trowa! Stop! You're going to kill him!"  
  
Heero/Trowa: "What!?"  
  
  
The enemy kept coming. A thousand mobile suits could not be destroyed this easily. Altron, Heavy Arms, and Wing fought back, but Deathscythe Hell lagged behind. Duo was too busy yelling at Heero and Trowa.  
  
  
Duo: "You two have to start acting like each other! You have to fight that way too!"  
  
Trowa: "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Heero: "There's a time and place for that discussion and it's not here."  
  
Wufei: "Kisama. Pay attention!"  
  
  
Deathscythe took a few more hits and fell to the ground. Heavy Arms did not fair well either mainly using it's army knife. His missiles were running low too. Wing, who had been trying to protect Sandrock from any attacks, was outnumbered. Having used up all his shots, the only weapon it had left was the beam saber. Altron was the only one doing reletively okay, but being the only gundam 100% functional, the fighting seemed fruitless.  
  
  
Duo: "Baka! You guys have to understand. Quatre is trying to protect you! He's feeling you're body's pain for you. Don't you get it? "  
  
Heero: "You're not making any sense to me!"  
  
Trowa: "Can't you explain anything quicker? Attack!"  
  
Duo: "Teme!"  
  
  
"D....Duo....."  
  
Duo: "Quatre? Oi! Daijobu ka?"  
  
Quatre: *breathing hard* "I....." *cough's blood* "I'm...this.....this is the best....I can do. Gomen. Minna. "  
  
Wufei: "You....Don't be stupid! There's no reason for you to appologize. Just don't die!"  
  
Quatre: "I......can't...make that....promise. Wufei. " *winces* *starts puking blood*  
  
Heero: "QUATRE!!"  
  
Quatre: *looks up weakly* *smiles slightly* "Trowa. You...will forever be....the most..... important person......to.. me." *eyes close*  
  
  
Sandrock is hit and falls backwards, hard. Somebody cried out Quatre's name. All four gundams rushed over to shield their fallen companion. On the monitor, they could see Quatre lying limply in his seat. Heero kept called his name over and over, but there was no response. They all feared the worst, but wouldn't believe in it. None of them would accept the possibility of one of their own falling for a reason other than self-destruction.   
  
  
Now that all five gundams had gathered in one place, the enemy surrounded them easily from the air and on the ground. Hailed from all sides by enemy fire, they could do nothing but block.   
  
Duo: "Ch'k so!"   
  
Wufei: "We have to split up. This is useless."  
  
Duo: "We can't just leave Quatre!"  
  
Trowa: "......"  
  
Heero: "..I.....will not leave him."   
  
Wufei: "But if we stay like this we'll all die."   
  
Duo: "......"  
  
Wufei: "Then let me go. I'll lure the enemy away." *makes to move Altron*   
  
Duo: "NO! I'm going!" *sends Deathscythe forward*  
  
Trowa: "Duo NO!"  
  
Wufei: "Duo!"  
  
Duo: *charging away* "Wufei stay here and protect them! You're the only one who can. I am the god of death. I can't die this easily."  
  
Trowa: "DUO!!!"  
  
Letting out his very distinguished war cry, Duo rushed the enemy. Trowa tried to follow in Heavy Arms but felt an odd need to stay. I was as if an invisible barrior was keeping him there. He watched as Deathscythe was surrounded and shot to the ground. He listnened to Duo cry out in pain. Heero's mind screamed go! But his body said stay. Much was the same in Trowa's mind. His mind said to stay. He had to protect Sandrock. But his body yelled for him to go and aid Deathscythe. Trowa had to fight his body to keep it from sending Wing forward.   
  
A searing pain charged through both Trowa and Heero. They both cried out. Wufei heard them but could not help because he was too busy fighting off the MS headed their way.   
  
  
Both Heero and Trowa wrapped their arms tightly about themselves. The pain was so immense. It spread through every fibre of their body.  
  
Trowa: "Nanda...korewa.." [what is this]  
  
Heero: "kanada ga......i-tai....." [body...hurts]  
  
"Wh AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Both Trowa and Heero's head snapped up at the sound of Duo's scream. They watched as the bat-like wing on Deathscythe Hell got blown away. Neither could take it any longer.  
  
  
  
~Inside Heavy Arms~  
  
Trowa: "This is all my fault. If I were me, then this entire thing wouldn't have happened."  
  
*slumps forward*  
  
Trowa: If I was the one using Wing the mission would be simple. "I'm not suppose to use this gundam! Why did I use it?"  
  
*gets hit but doesn't flinch*  
  
Trowa: I...I just wanted him to know. I just wanted him to know! I wanted our relationship like theirs. But we're different people. There's no way it could be the same. "I was so stupid."  
  
Trowa: "......" I..don't want to be like him. I don't want to be like Trowa. There's no reason to be like Trowa. Because, the person that he wants...is Heero. The one Duo really cares for...is Heero. Right?  
  
Trowa: "I...don't want to be anyone else."  
  
"I just.....I just....."  
  
"I WANT TO BE MYSELF!!!!"  
  
~Inside Wing Gundam~  
  
Heero: "This is all my fault. Why did I ever... why did I......This never should have happened."  
  
*wraps arms tighter about himself*  
  
Heero: "I....never wanted any of this to happen." I wanted to protect him, not hurt him. I thought I needed Heero's strength. But we're too different. I have my own way of doing things.  
  
*fires shots from Wing's head*  
  
Heero: "I..don't need any one elses strength. I have my own." What I really need....is a heart. And I got it. He gave it back to me. Filled it up again. I never needed anything more.  
  
Heero: "....." I just wanted him to feel safe. To have peace of mind. But the only person that can give him that.....the only person that can make Quatre happy......is Trowa. Has always been!  
  
Heero: "I don't want to be someone else"  
  
"....I......I....."  
  
"I WANT TO BE MYSELF!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
A strange whirlwind enveloped the base. The tauruses in the air were blown against each other. The force of it so great that it cause many of the suits to explode when they collided. For some reason, none of the gundams were affected by the wind. It merely graced the surface lightly in a soft caress. After who knows how long, the wind died away. All that was left now were about 200 MS. Wufei was about to hurl Altron forward when Heavy Arms opened all it's hatches and unleashed all the remaining missles. The enemy had not yet recovered from their shock, and the mobile doll's system was still out of order. Thus, every missle hit and 80 MS were decimated. Wufei stared wide eyed. Movement to his right startled him. It was Wing. Wing's eyes glowed as if it were alive, then took flight and charged at the MS still surrounding Deathscythe. It hacked through all of them with ease.   
  
Wufei looked towards Heavy Arms again, waiting for it's next move. But it stood still, in a fighting position, next to the fallen Sandrock. Wufei smirked. "That's the way it's suppose to be."  
  
Without something to protect, Altron was able to move freely. The remaining mobile suits were no match for the gundams. All 200 became scrap metal.   
  
  
~Control Tower~  
  
The general slammed his fist into the control panel. His face set in a snarl.   
  
General Ryller: "Impossible. Five gundams cannot defeat 1000 mobile suits."  
  
RS: "General! 01 and 05 is....AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Wing loamed over the tower and in a mightly sweap, chopped the tower in two. Altron waited for Wing to move, then roasted the rest of the complex. What was once an impressive looking OZ base, was now no more than a chunk of charred land accented by scrap metal all around.  
  
  
Wing rushed over to Deathscythe Hell. One side of it's glorious black wings had been ripped off. The rest of Deathscythe looked alright except for the various scratchs all over the body. Wing knelt down and it's hatch opened. Heero jumped down in the all mighty Heero style and landed right on top of Deathscythe's cockpit. Heero pulled the lever and the hatch opened revealing the braided pilot inside. Duo was laying exhausted in his seat, but didn't appear to have any vital wounds. His trademark grin lit up his face.  
  
Duo: "Yosh! Heero. Matta ai wa ne." [hey, we meet again.]  
  
Heero smiled slightly. His eyes slightly misty. He held out his hand, which Duo took, and pulled him out of the cockpit. Once Duo was outside, Heero pulled him in to a tight embrace.  
  
Duo: "Oi. Oi! Heero.... It's Heero right?."  
  
Heero: "......" *holds D tighter*  
  
Duo: *gasps* *pounds Heero's back* "OI! AIR! AIR! RIBS!!"   
  
  
Wufei stood outside his gundam watching the exchage with a soft smile on his face. "That's finally over. Nataku. Was it you who protected us?" A soft warm breeze enveloped Wufei who closed his eyes to endulge in the feeling. After a long moment, he turned his head to the left. He watched as Heavy arms knelt down and extended it's hand toward's Sandrock's cockpit. It's own hatch opened and Trowa ran at full speed down the arm. Wufei closed his eyes again, and prayed, "Nataku. Don't let him die. It would be unjust for the both of them."  
  
  
Trowa's heart beat faster with every step he took. On one hand he dreaded reaching Sandrock's cockpit, the other wanting to get their faster. He didn't want to see what he imagined was inside. He didn't want a confirmation. But Trowa hoped he was wrong. Hoped there was still a chance. The hatch opened all too slowly. He took three deep breaths, bracing himself for the sight. Schooling his features and forcing the blank mask on, he pulled himself up and over to peer inside.   
  
Nothing in his past could have prepared him for this. No amount of training. No amount of pain. No amount of killing. No masacre he ever witnessed could compare to the scene inside. Blood covered Sandrock's control panels. Red handprints marked the screens where Quatre had touched. The pilot's body looked pale and lifeless. The gold of his hair was streaked with the same red running down face. His clothes stained by the vital liquid. Trowa's mask fell off in a million pieces. His hands covered his mouth to stiffle the gasp. Long forgotten tears threatened to spill as he looked at the prone body of his love, his life, his heart.   
  
  
Shaking hands reached out to brush aside the fine strands of blonde. "Quatre?" The figure didn't move. "Quatre wake up." There was no response. "Quatre. Get up. I have something to tell you." Yet the form would not move. "Qua..." He couldn't finish the sentence. His voice had left him. His fingers had touched the soft silky skin. Quatre skin. And it was cold.   
  
Trowa unbuckled the safety harness and gently slid his hands beneith the figure. Carefully lifing him as if he would break from the contact. Trowa carried Quatre outside the gundam and sat down on Heavy Arm's hand. The other's watched as he craddled the small form in his arms like a baby. Nobody dared to disturb them.  
  
  
Through misty eyes, Trowa looked down at Quatre's face. He looks like he's sleeping. So peaceful. So beautiful. Can I disturb your peace? Would you be mad at me if I woke you? Quatre! Trowa burried his face in the golden strands. They clung to his face as hot tears moistened them. A warm breeze blew past them. The only thing that dared to come close. Trowa lifted his face. Such a gentle breeze did not belong at such a moment. He wanted to curse nature. Wanted to curse everything, but nothing would come out of his mouth. He looked down at Quatre's face again, using the back of his hand to brush against his cheek. Is it my imagination or do you seem warmer? Hmm? The colour seems to have come back to your cheeks. The pink on your lips. Long fingers traced it's outline. Let me say it once. All I need is one time. Let me say it to your face as myself. I want you to hear it.....  
  
  
Slowly Trowa leaned down, cupping Quatre's face in his hand. Another lone tear escaped his defences and splashed on Quatre's face.  
  
Hear me say I love you.  
  
Trowa closed the gap between them in a final kiss.  
  
  
Another gust of wind blew Trowa's hair out of his eyes as he pulled away. Revealing the sadness in those deep green orbs. As if to hide it's pain, Trowa closed them causing the left over moisture to gather at the edge. He sat there motionless, lost in his own world. The earth could have blown up for all he cared. He let the darkness envelope him, and tried to make himself cold as ice. But the warm breeze had not ceased to blow, and kept Trowa from retreating into himself again. But eventually the wind died down and he almost let out a sigh of relief when he felt it. Something warm and soft caressing his cheek. It moved higher and wiped the remnants of a tear from the corner of his eye.   
  
Trowa's eye's flashed open. He looked down to see Quatre tentatively licking his finger.  
  
Quatre: "Hm. Salty. That means it's real. Trowa's been crying ne?"  
  
Trowa: "Qu.....Quatre?"  
  
Quatre: "Hai."  
  
Seeing Trowa's shocked expression, Quatre flashed him the most brilliant smile he could muster. Trowa sat stalk still for a moment, then pulled him close in a crushing embrace.  
  
Quatre: "MMMTHPHTH!!!"  
  
Trowa: "Hm?" *eases back a little*  
  
Quatre: "I CAN'T BREATHE!!"  
  
Trowa: "OH." *lets him go*  
  
Quatre: *pants for breath* "That's the problem with big people. Don't know when they're crushing someone small." *takes deep breath* "Haaaaa. Now. You had something to tell me?"  
  
Trowa: *open's and shuts his mouth* *looks off to the side* "Never mind."  
  
Quatre crosses his arms over his chest in mock annoyance but the effect was broken since he almost fell off Trowa's lap and Heavy Arm's hand. Of course, Trowa caught him just in time. Blue met deep green, both drowning in the gaze. Finally Quatre broke it off and gave him a cute closed-eyed smile.  
  
Quatre: "Trowa. You almost killed me so I guess we're even ne?"  
  
Trowa: "?" *thinking pose* "Yes."  
  
Quatre: *smiles bigger* "Na.....how about for the emotional stress you put me through?"  
  
Trowa: ".......? I suppose I owe you for that."  
  
"na....." Quatre formed his right hand into a fist, shined it like one would an apple, and right hooked Trowa square in the jaw.   
  
"That is for always coming up with a plan everytime Heero was about to crack."  
  
  
  
  
The boys stored their gundams away back into the mountains. They would bring them to the Maganac base for repairs once they finished with the school's transfer records. Eventhough Quatre declared that he was alright, the rest of them insisted that he get checked out at a hospital. Waiting had been stressful since they all feared internal damage. They had all seen the amout of blood in the Sandrock's cockpit after Trowa annouced the Quatre was alive and well. Although they were trained terrorists, it took every once of self discipline they had to keep their knees from buckling. The look on Quatre's face when he came out accompanied by the doctor didn't exactly ease their fears.  
  
  
Duo: "Well? How are you?"  
  
Quatre: *looks away* "......."  
  
Doctor: "He's fine. Got low blood pressure but I hear he lost a lot of blood recently. His body is quite weak at the moment, but rest is all he needs."  
  
Quatre: "Thank you doctor, now can we all just go...?" *pushes Trowa towards the door*  
  
Trowa: *twists body so Q can't push him* "Is there anything we can do for him?"  
  
Quatre: "NO!" Doctor: "Yes actually."  
  
Duo: *cover's Q's mouth* "So what can we do to make him better soon?"  
  
Quatre: "MMMPPHHHRTH!" *stomps on D's foot*  
  
Duo: "OW!" *lets go of Q*  
  
Doctor: "You can make sure he eats. And properly. He's suffering from minor malnutrition. You don't want his anorexia to develope further."  
  
Trowa/Duo/Heero/Wufei: "ANOREXIA?"  
  
Quatre: "I am NOT ANOREXIC!"  
  
Trowa: ".......I rarely see him eating anything besides fruit. And always drinking tea."  
  
Wufei: "Explains why he's so skinny."  
  
Duo: "And small"  
  
Heero: *nods* "......."  
  
Quatre: *glares at doctor* "I hate you."  
  
  
  
  
Back at the school, the G-boys gathered around their usual table. By now it was past dinner time so they were the only ones left in the cafeteria. How are they suppose to get food then? Why simple. They pick the locks to the fridge. Now Duo has happily eating a ton of food ranging from salad, to chicken wings, lasagne, fried rice, and healthy pita wraps.   
  
Trowa set down a very healthy tray of salad, lemon chicken, fried rice, and chocolate mouse for desert, infront of a very disobediant looking Quatre.   
  
Trowa: "Enjoy."  
  
Quatre: "Oh yay. Food."   
  
Heero: "You'll never grow bigger if you don't eat."  
  
Quatre: "Who said I wanted to grow bigger? And it's not like you're very big."  
  
Trowa: *chuckles* "......"  
  
Quatre: "Oh shut up."  
  
Wufei: "There's something you don't hear everyday. Someone telling Trowa to shut up."  
  
Trowa: "Ah. Only he would."  
  
  
The G-boys continued their small talk and constant taunting of Quatre's eating habits. Then, dinner was over and the subject changed to what's been happening over the past few weeks. Inevitably, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo had to explain their ur...actions to Trowa and Heero.  
  
Heero/Trowa: ".........."  
  
Wufei/Duo/Quatre: *sweatdrop* "........"  
  
Trowa: *unreadable stare* "So you.." *points to Q* "Were the mastermind behind all that."  
  
Quatre: *giant sweatdrop* "Eh heh.....he he...." *starts backing away*  
  
  
Heero: "Do you secretly hate us?"  
  
Quatre: "Ano...." I thought he would say that to Wufei.....  
  
Trowa: "Did you like Relena chasing me?"  
  
Quatre: "Well yes. That was rather funny...:"  
  
Duo: "She was hilarious!"  
  
Wufei: "Didn't know she could go neko like that." [neko is cat]  
  
Duo, Wufei and Quatre start cracking up as they remember what Relena put the two boys through. Needless to say, neither Trowa nor Heero was pleased.  
  
Heero: "And another thing. What was that thing with.....who was it? Wufei?" *very penetrating stare*  
  
Trowa: "Hm....and the constant flirting everywhere." *stare to match Heero's*  
  
Duo: "Ooooh. Very bad. They still act like each other."  
  
Wufei: "I have a feeling I'm going to be a pei-king duck."  
  
Quatre: "Shall we make a run for it?"  
  
The three look at each other, then simulaneously nod. "We shall. RUN!"  
  
  
The trio dash in different directions, running without looking back. Heero and Trowa exchange glances, a smug look on their faces. They nod too, and head off in their own direction.   
  
  
  
  
Duo ran around the halls, following no distinguishable path. He turned right, then left, not caring where he was running to. All he knew was, that if he didn't get away, something very bad, or very good depending on how you look at it, was going to happen. Somehow, when Duo ran out of breath, he found himself on the roof. He glance around but found no one in sight. Heaving a sigh of relief, Duo layed down on the floor to look up at the sky. The moon was full taking some of the brightness out of the stars. I keep forgeting to ask him if he ever looks at the moon. Duo heard the click of the door and upon instinct, drew his gun and aimed.   
  
Duo: "Heero!"  
  
Heero: "Oi."  
  
Duo: "Cha! Guess you found me. Alright alright I'm sorry for messing with your minds. You happy now?"  
  
Heero: *walks towards D* "No. What are you doing?" *sits down next to D*  
  
Duo: "Looking at the moon. Do you ever do that?"  
  
Heero: "........"  
  
Duo: "On the colonies it looks like a graveyard. But from earth it looks different." *looks at moon*  
  
Heero: "I won't look at it."  
  
Duo: "Huh? Why? It's.....nice." *shrugs*  
  
Heero: *touches D's hair lightly* "'Cause I'm too busy looking at you."  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere inside the school, Trowa and Quatre were having an exceptional game of cat and mouse. Trowa being the cat of course, and Quatre being the mouse.  
  
Quatre: "Damnit! How do you run so fast!?" *stumbles*  
  
Trowa: "I had Relena as my trainer."  
  
Quatre: "What do you...... want from me?" *zips around corner*  
  
Trowa rounds the corner too but Quatre had already dissappeared. He put his hands on his hips, taking a little breather. "That all depends....on when I catch you."  
  
  
Quatre had somehow managed to escape Trowa long enough to get back to his room. Checking to make sure nobody was in the hall, he shut the door and locked it tight. He rested his head against the door letting out a deep breath, when stong arms suddenly encircled his waist.  
  
"Game over."  
  
Quatre: "Trowa!? When did you..."  
  
Trowa: *slight smile* "Hm... It's a secret."  
  
Quatre: *lets out breath in defeat* "Fine I lose. What would you like as a prize Mr. Winner?"  
  
Trowa laughed. A whole hearted and amused laugh. Quatre turned in his arms and looked at him questioningly, before he realized his own bad pun. Then Quatre started to laugh too.   
  
Trowa: "Why, I believe you'd be a lovely prize Mrs. Winner."  
  
Quatre: "Mrs. Ha! In your dreams." *mock pout*  
  
Trowa: *kisses pouting Q* "Someday. Hopefully. If you will."   
  
They continue standing there by the door, Trowa trailing soft kisses down Quatre's neck. Quatre closed his eyes and surrendered to the onslaught. He felt like he was floating, then realized that his feet were indeed not on the ground. His eyes flashed open in surprise, just as he was placed gingerly onto Trowa's bed.   
  
  
Quatre: "Trowa?"  
  
Trowa: "Now I'll say what I didn't earlier."  
  
Quatre: "Huh?"  
  
He looked down at the angelic face. Brushing away the bangs which looked silver in the moonlight. He took another long moment, just drinking in the image. Then, leaning down so that their foreheads touched, Trowa whispered,  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
~END~  
  
  
SAP!!! I know the ending was sappy, but I like happy endings. Would you really prefer Quatre to die? I want everyone to LIVE. ^_^ Well, that's the end to my first series. Did you like? Did you like last chapter? I hope you did. Tell me everything you feel. I want to know. There will be no epilogues since I don't see the need for one. Comments please! Congratulations or execution for this ending? Come on. Mail me! I'm actually nice. ^_^  
  
  
  



End file.
